Code For Survival
by Quiet Harmony-chan
Summary: Life is complex and can be broken in a minute. That's why there's a code, a set of rules you followed to get to the end of the story. The issue is...Tsuna didn't know if there was a bad end or good end and at this point she didn't care. She was going to get out of the god forsaken mansion even if she had to murder her way through it.
1. Code 1

Music wafted through the small car, bouncing off the windows and into the girl's ears. It was a pop song that most would call annoying, but she found plenty of fun to nod along with and would occasionally whisper a few lyrics and badly pronounced Japanese. Even though she was listening to the song he thoughts seemed else where as she twisted a piece of paper in her hand. It was slightly wrinkled and the blue ink was smudged thanks to staying her pocket for a two whole plane ride, but it clearly stated the name of a household that she would be staying in.

Her parents claimed that her new housemates were friends of family, and as such she would enjoy her time there, but having grown up in a church the only 'friends' she could think her parents would have were ancient people who spoke in hymn verses.

The thought made her giggle, but the mirth was quickly cut when the car parked outside a large wrought iron gate that was straight out of a B-rate horror film. "Time to get out Ms. Owari."

She glanced over to the dull looking cab driver in the rear view mirror. "Are you sure this is it?I mean I thought I was staying in town, not on the edge of it, is this even part of the town or are we in the next county over, or whatever the equivalent is in Japan?"

He gave a short laugh that sounded like leaves sweeping across the concrete. "Yup, this is it, what were you expecting?"

She gazed upon the large house. The mansion was constructed out of tanned stone and had large windows that were beautifully made. There were multiple gables upon the large roof of the house and each one tipped with a dark brown that could be mistaken for black in the late afternoon sun. The house itself was many stories and rather old, as if generations of people had lived inside. Even the bright green plants that were growing up the side of the tanned stone could attest to it. "Nothing so...expensive looking I guess."

She came from a rather modest family, money was something that wasn't in quick supply. Even the people who went to her parents church lived modestly, not like those who went to the churches in the city. It didn't occur to her that her parents knew anyone who lived in such luxurious surroundings. They were the quiet type that never questioned things from the bible and often thought that a simple lifestyle was less sinful.

So why did they know these people? Perhaps they were people that had come to her parents after they gambled too much money away after going to a snazzy casino in Las Vegas and married a hooker, now they were proper Christians with a fortune?

Going through the many possibilities in her mind, the girl got out of the cab and took her bags out of the car before paying the cab driver with the money her parents gave her. The moment he drove away down the tree-lined road a sense of loneliness crawled through her system. Turning back to the gate she pushed on it with a trembling hand and...It didn't open.

...

Ten minutes later a low click sounded through the area as the girl managed to get the lock for the gate open. Thanking her brother for teaching her lock picking she pushed the gate open and walked into the courtyard of her new home. It was a large area that was circular and paved, in the very middle was a gigantic fountain that was tipped with a hunched gargoyle, staring out over anything that passed it.

Moving past all of this she finally made it up to steps of the mansion. There were plenty of them, and with the walk she had her arm muscle were sore and she was more than ready to flop onto a bed, or floor, and go to sleep. Putting down her duffel bag and back pack she rubbed her shoulders before checking herself to make sure she was presentable. When she was finished she looked down at her smudged bit of paper. "I hope you guys were right or I'm going to look very stupid..."

Taking a deep breath she too hold of the cold, metal door knocker, the deep pounding sound echoed through the court yard. Tapping her foot she waited for a moment before going to knock again, but a low creaking could be heard from the door as it opened. Blinking she backed away a few steps and began twirling a lock of teal blue hair around a finger, giving a few quick pulls.

_'Wait, maybe they knew I was coming and had the door somewhat open! Yeah that has to be it and not the fact that the door just opened on its own!'_

Walking into the house she found it dark and cool. The violet carpet practically swallowed her small feet as she walked across it and the long white curtains hid any form of the afternoon sunlight. The large staircase was nicely made and had a light wooded banister that was absolutely gorgeous. The entire building reminded her of an old museum that was well-kept and held only ornate things.

_'All except for me...'_

Walking into a small sitting room she stumbled upon...A person staring at her with irritated red eyes. He was taller than her and had moppy white hair that covered part of his face. "Why in the hell are you here?"

The girl stared at him with wide eyes for a second before she shook her head with a disappointed sigh."It figures my parents would forget to call or something." She bowed politely. "My name is Owari Tsuna and I was informed that I would be staying with you for the time being."

"I didn't hear anything about it."

She shrugged somewhat. "Sorry?"

"Get the hell out."

A sigh went up through the room. "Subaru your lack of manners is disgusting." Tsuna turned to see a young man walking down the stairs. "If she took the time to properly greet you and explain the reason for being here, you should at least investigate as to why you do not know her reason for being here."

"Tch." He crossed his arms over his chest and looked away. "I don't need to know why she's here, the idiot walked in on her own without permission."

The man shook his head before giving a polite bow. "I am Sakamaki Reiji, and we have been expecting you."

Tsuna sighed and immediately relaxed. "Ah, that's good! I thought my parents totally forgot to tell anyone that I was coming, and no offense but the white-haired kid looks kinda scary with that glare, so I was gonna leave but you technically saved me."

"Saved you?" A short laugh bounced off the walls. "I highly doubt that, Bitch-chan."

"Eh, why are you calling me a bitch, I just got here!" She looked around her in a flustered manner before someone tapped her shoulder. Turning around she gaped and stumbled backwards when she caught sight of the person.

He had red hair with pale green eyes and a smirk on his lips. "I'm calling you a bitch because that's what you are." He leaned forward, seemingly sniffing her. "A sweet-smelling one at that, I wonder if you taste that way too."

She opened her mouth, but shut it when someone else spoke."Don't get too comfortable with her Laito, I'll be tasting her first."

Laito rolled his eyes. "I'm sure you can stand being last, you're the youngest afterall."

Flinching as cold hands touched her waist she was spun around to see another red-head with acid green eyes that reminded her of a cat's."You should be thankful Ore-sama is your first, Chichinashi."

"Chichinashi?" The word slipped off her lips. "Wait...Are you calling me flat?!"

"Heh, what did you expect?" He asked, groping her small chest. "There's nothing there."

She opened her mouth to retort, but stopped when something cold and slimy crossed her cheek. "She does taste sweet,I wonder about her blood."

She wiped a thumb over the now slimy spot on her check and glared at a violet eyed vampire who seemed to be her junior by at least a year. She adjusted the bags on her shoulders and did her best to keep her voice polite. "Um, is it alright if I go to my room? I'm tired after the plane trip and I'm kinda freaked out by the sudden introductions."

The garnet eyed boy gazed at her with a leveled stare that seemed unimpressed with what she said before him. "So another stupid one is given to us?" He pushed up his glasses. "If you think that is a 'proper introduction' then I suppose that this will not last very long then."

"Huh?"

He shook his head. "At any rate your parents informed us of your coming, albeit rather late, you have Shu to thank for that." His gaze turned to a couch in the corner of the room set right against a window.

Tsuna followed the boy's gaze to the couch and noticed a boy who seemed very much asleep, his orange hair rumpled as he laid awkwardly on his desired resting place. "Be happy I let you know...It may not happen again."

The man rolled his garnet eyes. "At any rate let us have a proper introduction shall we, the eldest is Sakamaki Shu, then I am Reiji," His gaze turned behind her. "next would be Laito, then Kanato, after which we have Ayato, and finally Subaru."

Tsuna bowed and tried to organize the names her mind. "Um alright, please take care of me."

"That we can do, Bitch-chan~." She glared at Laito, but held her tongue, not wanting to anger her new housemates.

"Is it alright if I go to my room now?" She squeaked when an old man took her bags and disappeared down the hall with equally silent steps. "I could have done that..."

"Follow the butler," Reiji said with a dark tone to his voice. "he will lead you there."

Tsuna bowed in gratitude and quietly followed behind the old man, eventually going down the many halls to come to a door. The man set her bags down and went own the hall, his steps suddenly quick and long. Not sure what to do at the point the girl opened up the door and quietly stepped into her new room, not even bothering to take in her surroundings. Casting her bags any-which-way she jumped onto her bed and curled up into a tiny ball, humming as her body sunk into the soft material.

This comfort didn't last long, only until her boredom set in. Crawling out of her bed she knelt next to a bag and opened it, rummaging around to find her PSP. As she did a knock sounded at the door. "Give me a min-ouch!"

Her finger was sliced on a box cutter, the bright red color welling up to the surface of the wound and dripping down among her clothes. What happened next was a complete blur to the girl, all that she remembered was darkness.

**...**

**A/N: Am I the only one who was curious as to how Yui got past the gate? Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **


	2. Code 2

"OI! Who took Ore-sama's takoyaki?"

A jolt went through Tsuna's system and she sat up, moaning as the movement caused her head to pound. What happened, she knew she had arrived in her new home, but the rest left a complete blank...

"It was you wasn't it Reiji, you bastard!"

"Why would I bother eating something like that? I truly hope you were joking."

_'Joking...Oh!' _She wrapped her arms around herself as fear pulsed through her system. Last night she found out that her new housemates were vampires! The memory of the red-head trying to lick her cut made a shudder crawl down her spine. 'How are these people family friends?'

"Fine, then I bet it was Kanato!"

"No, I wouldn't eat your stupid food."

She really hoped they weren't referring to her. Lying back onto her pillow she took deep breaths to try calming down when she chanced to look out the window. "It's still night and they're yelling?"

"OI, self-important person, shut up." Tsuna had to agree with whoever said that, she wanted to give him a mental high-five.

"Are you calling me self-important?"

This arguing reminded her of her siblings back home. It would be nothing to hear her older brothers and sister yelling at each other first thing in the morning. A small smile crept onto her face at the thought and she shook her head. It all had to be a joke, there was no way these people could be vampires.

"Let me guess..." A suave voice said. "You're wondering if we're all really vampires."

Tsuna shrieked and put the blanket over her head, ignoring the sound of footsteps coming closer. "Awe, don't be like that Bitch-chan, I'm not bad to look at."

"Can't you knock!"

"Why?" He yanked the blanket back and stared down at her with pale green eyes. "It's not like you're 'indecent', and even if you were," He shrugged. "who cares."

Indecent? She glanced down at her clothes and finally realized that someone had changed her clothes. No longer was she in her street clothes, instead she was wearing a dark pink button up pajama shirt and pants.

Her face flushed slightly and she crossed her arms over her chest. "Do I even want to know why I'm in my pajamas?"

He gave a smile that most people would call seductive and she found unsettling."Would you rather be naked?"

"Good point." She blinked when she remembered something. "Oh! And to answer your question earlier, yes I was thinking that you guys tricked me. I mean how could vampires exist in this day and age without getting caught, they run tests for everything now! And how could you get away with having dead people devoid of blood lying around, investigations are really strict. It would be impossible to live as a vampire without someone becoming suspicious!"

The red-head gave a low laugh. "You're cute, coming up with so many excuses to put away your fear, but" He crawled onto her bed, licking her neck. "you're wrong."

Tsuna felt her heart drop into her stomach. "B-but!"

" 'B-but!'" He mimicked. "Hm, what a pretty expression of horror on your face. It changed so quickly from the one that supported stupid day dreams."

She jerked away and brought her knees to her chin. "Go away!"

"Such a weak response, I'll have to punish you later." He stood up from the bed and dropped a bundle of neatly folded clothes onto the blankets. "But for now you'll have to get dressed, school will be starting soon."

"School, but it's night." Her eyes narrowed. "Besides, why would I go to a vampire school? Aren't you supposed to drink my blood or something?"

"You're living with vampires now, correct? That means you'll have to live the way we do, which means going to a night school." The explanation sounded tired and rehearsed, as if he had said this a hundred time before.

"Fine...But I don't get it..."

"Our day is your night, your night is our day." He gave a sick smile. "If you don't understand I may have to punish you..."

"I get it! Night is day, day is night, and vampires exist!"

"For some reason I don't believe you..." He bent down and stared into pale brown eyes. "Forget everything you've known up until now. Afterwards, I'll savor Bitch-chan's body and soul..."

"Huh?"

"Soon you'll be like us, an inhabitant of the night."

Tsuna just stared at him, unsure what to say. His words scared her and sounded like a forbidden omen that was unlocked by a demon. Muttering a prayer to God she begged for protection, but stopped when she heard the vampire laugh. "What's so funny?"

"The strong look in your eyes." He said. "I want to see crueler looks from Bitch-chan."

_'Crueler looks?' _Before she had time to question it the red-head pointed to the clothes. "Now hurry up and get dressed, Reiji wouldn't like it if you were late."

Picking up the first article of clothing on the pile she found it to be a dark blue blazer. She cringed as she remembered that most Japanese schools forced students to wear a uniform. "Alright, please leave then."

"Hmm...Nope.~"

"What!"

"Hurry up and get changed, I don't mind being here."

Tsuna dropped the blazer and crossed her arms. "Don't you have to get ready for school or something?"

"I am ready for school," He pulled on his fedora. "but I can find some time to punish you. Even the reasonable me can only be so patient when it comes to disobedience."

The girl stared at him for a moment before slowly sliding out of the large bed. Her nose wrinkled when the red-head grinned at her compliance. "Just like that and I'll properly watch you."

Unbuttoning her shirt she ignored the comment, happy to see that no one had taken off her black sports bra. Pulling on the white shirt for the uniform she buttoned it up before pulling off her pants and pulling on the skirt. By the time she was properly dressed and running a brush through her light blue locks, Laito had by now stopped staring so intently.

Putting her hair in two pig tails she dusted off her skirt and grabbed the school bag, that reminded her of a brief case, that had also been given to her. "Um...What now?"

"Hm," Laito came back down to earth. "we need to go to the main hall so we can leave for school. I'll take you there of course~."

"Thanks um..." She scratched the back of her head. "I have no idea what your name is."

His eyes widened in shock"Really? Well you better figure it out soon, say my name wrong and I'll punish you."

Pale brown eyes just stared after him as he left the room, her heart hammering against her chest. It was too dangerous to live here without knowing all the rules and names about this place. Grabbing a pen she began scribbling on a yellow sticky note.

_This place is full of vampires!_

Nodding she stuck it to her bed post before exiting the room.

...

When they finally all went outside Tsuna could simply stare as the vampires entered a limo. It was one of those long, black, classic ones that movie stars and other celebrities would ride in when going to some important reward ceremony.

'_How much money do these people have!'_

"Are you just going to stare?" She blinked and flushed as Reiji watched her from inside the limo.

"Coming!"

Sliding into the limo she clutched her bag to her chest and stared at the brothers intently. Personally she could see no similarities in them aside from the obvious dislike towards her and pointy teeth. Maybe they were all adopted into the same family? No, she could see some similarity now, the boy who invaded into her room this morning and the other red head both had pale green eyes. Maybe they were brothers then?

Sighing she slouched in her seat somewhat and began looking out the window instead. After half an hour of tree watching the world soon became busy and modernized, showing off a busy city night. Cars flashed by as they hurried to get to their next destination, as did buses and bikes. All around them lights flashed and the world was a buzz with life that was ignorant of the monsters riding beside them.

Eventually they pulled up to a school. It was large and the word ostentatious immediately flashed through Tsuna's mind. The limo pulled up to the front of the school and immediately a hundred questions flew through the girl's mind. 'What if I forget Japanese! What if it's a school just for vampires?' 'What if everyone hates me?'

She gulped and scooted out of the car after the brothers did, nearly tripping as she did so. Quickly straightening herself out she blinked as a bit of white paper was shoved in her face.

"Here is your will be going to class with Laito and Kanato." Reiji said in a polite tone that barely managed to cover up the boredom.

"Alright." She took the paper and slipped it into her bag, before turning to Kanato and the red-headed guy who she now assumed was Laito. If you were wondering how she remembered Kanato's name it was because she knew Kana was a female name and Kanato didn't look like the manliest man she'd ever seen...

Quietly following behind the two that broke off from the rest she silently stared at her feet for a bit until she felt a sharp object poking her back.

"Can you tell us apart, Bitch-can?" Laito asked.

Kanato rolled his eyes as he opened up the main door to the school. "We're triplets, but not identical."

"Triplets?" The word slipped out of her mouth before she even realized it.

Laito laughed at her reaction. "Kanato, Ayato, and I. Couldn't you tell?"

She opened her mouth to answer, but then remembered that two red heads happened to almost share an eye color. "A little..."

"Bitch-chan has a good eye."

Tsuna didn't answer as they entered a large classroom. Seeing that none of the desks had anything in them, she went to sit down next to the window and far away from the two vampires. School at night, at least it was somewhat normal...

...

A/N: The beginning of her paper trail! So now I have a question, do you guys wants pairings or do you just want a harem? I'm leaving it up to you guys for the next few chapters, because this is obviously going to go slow. If you want to have an input just go up to my profile and do the poll.

Also! I am going to be updating every Monday and Friday, and if I update in between those days as well...That just means I got excited...

So thank you all for reading and please review~.


	3. Code 3

**A/N: Hey everyone a new chapter as promised! So, I was watching the promotional for **_**Diabolick Lovers: Dark Fate **_**today. Since my understanding of Japanese doesn't go beyond basic greetings and stuff, what they were saying flew over my head, but when I saw the guy in a scarf I was like "Ninjas!". Then I saw the wolf symbol and I was like "Were-wolf ninjas?". **

**Heh, I have no idea. Anyway onto my lovely reviewers.**

**IowaXx: A harem? Hm, that sounds like fun, and if you wanna be technical it's probable since their own father made a harem out of three women and an unknown amount of concubines.**

**Guest: Romance is on the way! Eventually...You know, when the brothers decide she's worth more than a meal.**

**...**

Tsuna held mixed feelings over her new school. The whole time she was there she only received stares and heard whispers from the students as they watched the new transfer student. She was curious as to why they acted in such a way, but didn't ask in case her housemates happened to be listening. As such she made no effort to make any friends, or enemies, with the students in her class.

As such she felt rather lonely and isolated from everyone, but even in her loneliness she quickly realized that it could be an advantage staying within the school: No one tried to bite her. The Sakamaki brothers seemed to be the only vampires here, and within the school ground they had yet to bite her. This simple fact made her brighten up somewhat and make the decision to sign up for every single after school activity the place would allow.

But this dream quickly crashed and burned when she was at lunch. She had went to the large lunch room and bought it, but had left to go eat alone in an empty classroom. Sitting at a spare table she mindlessly ate the miso ramen she had purchased while balancing a book in her hand, pale brown eyes scanning it lazily. Struggling to turn the page of her book, she sliced her finger open on the page, a dot of blood swelling to the surface of her index finger. She was about to place it to her mouth when a cold hand grabbed it.

"Your blood smells sweet." Kanato stated, bringing the wounded digit up for inspection. "That means it will be good to devour, to drain from your tiny body."

Her entire body stiffened and she tried to pull away."N-no, wait!"

"Shut up and don't tell me what to do!" He yanked her forward, her body bumping the bowl of hot soup onto the wooden floor. "I barely even tried to get you up and you moved anyway. You're weak and pathetic, I should kill you, but then I wouldn't be able to drink your blood and hear your screams."

She could only watch as the vampire leaned forward, his cold breath caressing her neck. Squeezing her eye sight she waited for the pain of something stabbing her neck, but instead she received a cold kiss. It was gentle and unfeeling, but not what she expected. Opening her eyes again she was about to call him a pervert, but let out a strangled yelp as he bit down on her neck.

When Tsuna was ten years old she had went to one of her aunt's house. There she had learned how to knit and do patch work. When learning she had stabbed herself multiple times with needles of all shapes and sizes, the pain was sharp and acute and wouldn't go away for awhile.

This was nothing like that.

The pain was sharp, but unlike a needle which would smoothly slide into the body, Kanaoto's fangs slowly sunk down into her neck. Each centimeter was deliberate and stung, drawing more blood to the surface. Bit by bit she could feel tha skin and muscle separate to give way to the lethal weapons trying to tear her apart. But even the pain couldn't shadow the awkward and unsettling feeling she got as he drank her blood, it was as if someone had slipped a tube inside her neck and was pumping the blood out of her body. Then there was the sounds...The wet suckling and heavy breathing was enough to make her sick.

When he was finally done he pushed her away and gave her a hard look. "Your blood is sour, I don't like it."

"Okay."

Violet eyes narrowed. "It is not okay, you lied to me!"

"N-No I didn't, I never said-"

"You didn't have to, you s_mell _sweet." He raked a hand over her bite marks which was still oozing the precious red liquid. "It smells like blood of the highest quality, but then it tastes horrible!"

"I can't help that! Maybe it was my shampoo or something, but it's not my fault!" She ripped her hand away with some effort before bending down and cleaning up the mess with some tissues from her bag. This movement immediately bored the vampire who left the girl behind to tend to the task by herself.

**...**

When school let out she could feel the tension burning through the brothers as they went into the car. It wasn't until the door shut and the limo drove out of the parking lot that the tension was snapped by Reiji."Would one of you like to explain why her blood scent practically drowned the school?"

Tsuna's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. How could the entire school be filled with her smell if she had been in one of the smaller classrooms towards the back of the school?

"I don't know who did it," Laito said. "but I wish I had been the one to taste her, she smelled incredibly sweet."

Kanato's nose wrinkled. "She tastes horrible, not at all how she smells."

Garnet eyes snapped over to meet violet. "Then you do realize that you will have a punishment when we return home?"

The younger boy slipped lower in his seat. "Yes, but it wan't even worth it!"

"I don't care what you do to her, such activities must remain in your room."

Kanato huffed, but said nothing, instead his gaze slipped over to Tsuna's and gave off an unholy glare. The look shook her heart somewhat, but she didn't look away, finding his actions similar to a bratty child's. It wasn't _her _fault that her blood tasted horrible, not that she was complaining, so why get mad at her?Contemplating this reasoning she remained silent for the rest of the trip home.

**...**

When the limo finally stopped outside the mansion she hurried inside and made her way to her room, wanting to do some of the homework that her teacher had assigned. Flopping onto her comfortable bed, she took out her science book and began flipping through the pages to the unit the class had been studying.

Jotting down the first few notes she soon felt herself becoming sleepy. She had noticed she had become tired after lunch as well and had to buy some coffee to stay awake, apparently the caffeine was beginning to wear off. Flipping off of her stomach and onto her back she screamed when she saw the acid green eyes of Ayato.

He grinned and crawled onto the bed. "That's the reaction Ore-sama wanted, hopefully it's as good as your blood."

She placed a hand over the slowly healing bite mark. "But your brother said my blood was horrible, why would you want to drink it?"

"That brat has horrible taste besides," He straddled her hips and leaned down, his cold breath tickling her ear. "Ore-sama will be your first at everything, if not drinking your blood, then making you pass out from blood loss."

With that said he bit down, the pain lighting a frenzy of adrenaline through Tsuna's system. She tried to push the boy away, but with each nudge his fangs would sink deeper into her neck. Eventually giving up she just laid there, her body slowly becoming heavy and her head began to feel as if someone had stuffed it with cotton. When her eyes began to dot black she heaved a trembling breath before sliding her eyes shot as conciousness left her body.

**...**

Ayato parted his mouth from her body when he felt her sag into the blue blankets. Wiping the blood from his mouth his nose wrinkled and he spat out the last of the bright red liquid. Her blood didn't taste as delicious and sweet as it smelled, leaving him with a disappointed and frustrated feeling.

He had been more than ready to devour her and when he did she tasted like _that_. If it wasn't for the fact that another girl wouldn't be ready for a year he would have killed her were she laid. Sacrificial brides were easy to come by and easy to dispose of, there was never a short supply of them. And if she killed this girl here and now he could always get blood from the stupid girls at school, some would kill to be put into the position.

Feeling cheated he go off the bed and left to allow he girl to recover on her own. If she wasn't going to be here as a good meal then she was going to be his entertainment.

**...**

**A/N: Ha, Ayato didn't get to her first. Anyway, I was wondering what you guys wanted me to do with the Mukami(sp?) brothers. I've never watched an English sub of the game, so if you guys want them featured in this story I'll need help with that. Um...Well that's it. Thank you so much for reading and please review!**


	4. Code 4

**A/N: Hey everyone, it's Friday which means an update! So guys I've made a poll on my profile that serves to tell me who you want Tsuna paired with, go check it out! Also I have a community with some of the best, in my humble opinion, DL stories on FF, you can go check that out as well. **

**KRedCali86: Thank you so much for the help! I've been reading them in my spare time and am practicing getting the Mukami's in character. Decent? Well I hope you find some improvement or tell me how I can improve if you don't find any. Ha, yes Ayato is going to make Tsuna's life a living hell.**

**Oh! go check out a story called **_**Coffin Nail **_**by**_** Sleeping Moon**_**. You'll really enjoy it, her writing style is fun and complex. **

**...**

A light pulsing feeling tingled through Tsuna's head as she awoke the next evening. Last night's events had flown past her head and were just a blurry spot that was on the very edge of her mind, what was much more prominent was that someone had gone ahead and changed her out of her school clothes and into her night ones.

Grabbing the sticky notes next to her bed she began scribbling on it madly, before reading it over and smacking it on her clock. In bright pink ink and in bold letters the words glared at her with an unnatural ferocity. _Change clothes before falling asleep!_

Nodding to herself she slipped out of bed, the world suddenly spinning around her at a rapid pace. Clutching the cool bed post she quickly steadied herself. "What did that vampire do to me?"

"More than likely caused you to pass out from blood loss."

Tsuna shrieked and whirled around to face her intruder, meeting unamused garnet eyes. "How did you get in here!"

Reiji's dark eyes narrowed into irritation. "This is my house, you are a guest, do remember that." He dug into his pocket and took out a small juice box and handed it to her.

She pressed the cool box onto her left wrist."Um, thanks?"

"It is cranberry juice, both Kanato and Ayato have told me that your blood tastes poorly, so I expect you to drink some every time you have water or any other fluid." He watched her stab the straw into the carton and drink the red liquid.

When his brothers announced that the girl's blood tasted horrible that had brought suspicion to the older vampire's mind. Every time a girl was brought to the mansion the girl was approved by _Him_. As such they always had at least decent blood to drink for however long the girl managed to survive within the house. For _Him _to have chosen such a horrible tasting girl was suspicious.

When the girl was done with the box she moved to throw it into the small trash can that was set next to the dark wooded vanity, when Reiji took the box away. "Leaving food stuffs in the bedrooms will only draw mice or other undesirables, I will take this to the proper place."

The girl nodded hesitantly and waited for him to leave her room. The moment he did a sigh escape her lips and she began unbuttoning her shirt to get ready for school. Yet as she did so she couldn't shake the feeling that she had done something wrong. Furrowing her eyebrows as she took a brush through her long blue hair she tried to think of any mistake she could have done since waking up. Nothing came to mind, but as she thought back on Reiji's words she still felt guilty.

_'That guy is just good at making people feel horrible.' _She concluded as she put some black clips in her hair to keep her bangs out-of-the-way. _'I'll have to be careful with what I do or say around him or I'll always be thinking I did something wrong.'_

Grabbing another sticky note and scribbling on it she posted it on the fire place before grabbing her school bag and walking out the door.

**...**

School was no different from the first time Tsuna went to it. Most of the students seemed to think she was a strange alien that had two heads, whilst she thought they all looked like a snobby bunch of rich kids. Because of this mutual hatred the girl decided to hide out in the library during lunch and any other time she didn't have a class.

She didn't choose this place because she liked to read, in reality she only read self help books, but more because she doubted anyone actually came here. Going to the very back of the large and lavish library she sat down in a chair and pulled a book out of her school bag. It was a black book that had a red chain saw crossed over a dark brown shovel. Splashes of red were all over the cover creating a faux blood effect.

This particular book was Tsuna's all time favorite. It was a manual on surviving the zombie apocalypse with tips and tricks to any and every situation that may come up. It was a sad truth that the girl didn't exactly keep hidden but...

She actually believed in the zombie apocalypse.

Now it wasn't because she was like one of those crazy fanatics that played too many video games or watched too many movies, though she had a modest collection of both at home, it was because she read her sixth grade science book. It had once described how certain organisms could control a human being or other creatures and cause them to have cannibalistic tendencies. After that news started popping up of various incidents were humans had displayed zombie like behavior. This had sealed Tsuna's fate and now she was a firm believer in being prepared for anything.

Taking out her book mark she began reading her book in comfortable silence, this chapter about identifying people who could be diseased. It only had two more pages until she got to her absolute favorite chapter, the weapons chapter. This chapter gave you ideas on weaponry and fighting styles that could be used against the undead. As she scanned the first page which featured a machete an idea began to blossom in her mind.

Reiji had made the ever so kind comment that she couldn't do anything against the vampires because they didn't react/die to the things humans commonly used against them. As such she was powerless within their house and had to accept the fate she had been given. But he had only named a few of the common things, and most of those were related to the church, if she looked for every single vampire bane in existence perhaps she could kill them and get away!

The very thought of returning home brought a shiver of joy down her spine and a small smile on her face. She could go straight back to her mellow life in New Mexico and continue to build her small zombie hide out in the back yard whilst struggling through high school.

But if she was going to do that then she needed a plan. She couldn't just look things up on the internet like a normal person because the vampires lacked any form of internet and wi-fi. The next best option would be looking it up in the library and writing it down, but then she would have to be sure that she kept the notes and books hidden...

_**Dong-Dong-Dong!**_

The quiet and deep tolling of bells rang through out the school warning the students that the next class was about to begin. Getting up and putting her book away, she made a mental note to look up on how to kill vampires, as well as not getting caught.

**...**

"Food." Tsuna wandered through the halls of the mansion with a dazed expression. She hadn't eaten lunch that night or bought a snack since Reiji insisted they hurry up and get home. As soon as she got home she attacked the massive amount of homework Ryoutei Academy insisted upon assigning before finally braving the halls to find the kitchen.

In any other situation she would have done her best to remain in her room. The house was crawling with vampires that wanted her blood and she had decided the minute she learned that she would have to stay that she would only leave her room to go to and from school, if she needed anything else she would just pray that God would have birds send them to her. This only lasted until her last page of arithmetic ended and her stomach continued to claw its way through her body in an attempt to eat her spleen.

As such she left her room to obtain food, and she probably would have by now if she even knew where she was going. At the moment she was walking down a long hall that had heavy drapes over the large windows to block out the light of an almost full moon. There were no doors to lead her to another room, nor was there even a bend in the hall. All of it led straight down to another section of the gigantic mansion.

Upon coming to the end she bit her lip and felt her stomach suddenly stop its cannibalistic march and instead shriveled and attempted to die. She had finally come to the never ending hall, but she could hear arguing coming from one of the doors close to the place she was standing. She couldn't make out what they were saying, but she could hear their voices and the enraged tone of one and the whining tone of the other.

Turning on her heel she immediately smacked into something cold and hard. Her heart beat jumped up and she could practically feel her ribs trying to push through her skin from the force her heart was putting out. The girl shut her eyes as if trying to protect herself from the inevitable.

"Ah, so it was you I smelled, Bitch-chan." She felt her skin crawl as a cold yet soft hand touched her cheek in a soft caress, giving out pseudo affection. "Awe, you won't look at me again. Is it that you don't like me? Huh, what's that I can't hear you?" His eyes widened in false shock. "No, why not? Is it because I haven't bitten you yet, how very eager of you, Bitch-chan."

He tiled her head back so he could see the pale brown eyes. They held an emotion that was obviously fear yet something else that immediately irritated the vampire. The grip on her chin tightened, causing a line of blood to trail down her thin neck and stain her school uniform. "Ah, such sweet smelling blood."

Her body gave a jolt when his tongue lapped up the red liquid. The cold muscle going in slow, steady strokes that seemed well practiced. "P-Please don't do this."

"Ah, but I must."

He began to lower himself to her neck, just for her school uniform to get in the way. With excited hands he pulled at the red ribbon, the bright red cloth drifting lazily to the floor. Soon came her button, each one popping lower and lower until her bra was showing. She moved to cover herself properly, but his other hand grabbed at her wrist, the grip tight in warning.

"Now where should I bite Bitch-chan first?" He murmured, his lips went over her neck and slowly descended past her collar bone. A shudder went through the girl's body, eliciting a laugh from Laito. "Ha, so Bitch-chan is enjoying this? You're not so much a bitch as much as you are a slut now are you?"

"I'm not enjoying this! I'm being violated, gah!" A cold hand groped her chest. "Please stop!"

"Why, I'm just getting started."

With that he bit down just under her collar bone, suckling away at the open wound to get her blood. Tsuna shut her eyes and coiled her fingers around his hand in an attempt to keep her sanity. The pain was just as intense as it had been the very first time, but unlike the first and second times she felt disgusted and exposed with her lack of clothes. When the vampire finally pulled away she immediately began buttoning up her clothes, ignoring the blood running down her bra and skirt.

"Hm," The vampire stared down at his shivering victim. "your blood _does_ taste disgusting."

"See!"

"Buuut~," He grabbed her and licked her neck. "your body tastes so sweet. I wonder why you have such a contradicting body, just like that mouth of your's. It shouts out 'no' when you're really saying 'yes'."

Tsuna could only stare up at the vampire with disbelieving eyes. How on earth did he manage to confuse her being violated with wanting him to touch her? "That's not true! It feels like tentacle rape you sicko!"

"So Bitch-chan isn't as pure as I thought."

"What are you talking about?"

"Tentacle rape?" He shook his finger in a disapproving manner. "Now good girls wouldn't talk about something like that in such a familiar way," A smile tugged on his lips as he observed the blush that covered her dark cheeks. "You really are so cute, pretending you're embarrassed like that, but really you like that kind of thing don't you?"

A cold hand slid under her skirt, massaging her inner thigh. The action was enough to elicit a high pitched scream from Tsuna and she jumped away from the vampire. This didn't seem to faze him though, he just placed a hand on the brim of his fedora, angling it to lower over his pale green eyes.

"It's alright Slut-chan, I'll keep your secret, and who knows," He moved past her, lowering himself slightly so he could speak in her ear. "maybe you'll show me what you learned?"

Tsuna shook her head violently while Laito just laughed, the awkward sound bouncing off the walls of the mansion. When she was finally alone again the girl grit her teeth and blinked back a few tears that threatened to burst from her eyes.

"I'll show you what I learned." She whispered out in a hoarse voice. "Just wait..."

**...**

**A/N: I feel like this is a good stopping point for this chapter. When building up Tsuna's character I wanted her to be unique as far as hobbies and the like so I decided 'zombie killing'. Her other hobbies are far less quirky, but you'll see those too before the story is done. **

**Alright, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter**, **thanks for reading!**


	5. Code 5

**A/N: It's Monday! Oh! I had help this in making this chapter, so you guys need to thank **_**Sleeping Moon **_**for all the help she gave in co-writing this!**

**KRedCali86: You'll see what she wants to show him in this chapter. But yes, Tsuna is extremely contradicting in a lot of things, not just her blood. **

**...**

In the week that Tsuna had begun to live with her new housemates she had quickly learned the meaning of fear. It now pulsed and radiated off the young woman and helped drive her vampire wardens into a frenzy for her blood. And yet none of them were eager to actually taste it, when the triplets announced that her blood tasted horrible, fangs had yet again prick her skin,not that she was complaining of course, but she was just curious as to why they cared so much about the taste.

Weren't they supposed to be creatures that drank the blood of young women regardless of their blood type? She sighed as she slammed shut the bathroom door and firmly locked it, this was why she needed to read more about vampires.

As soon as she made sure that no one could get inside Tsuna walked over to the sink and got on her knees, pulling the double doors below to reveal a small stack of books. Scanning the titles for a few moments she finally decided to start with_ Vampires: An Urban Legend or Logical Explanation. _Even though the Sakamaki brothers had not come knocking-or rather barging through- her chamber door, what better place to hide information about these ghastly creatures than the bathroom? It would be too obvious if she left these books in her room.

Starting on the notice page she glanced over the disclaimer which warned that these creatures were "Only myths and none of this should be taken seriously". She laughed at the irony and immediately began reading from the source of information. This book mostly went over the things found in ancient literature and how it could bounce back with science.

_"Just like the tick which feeds of the nutrients and vitamins of others, so does the vampire. Using fangs which keeps the prey in place it inserts a liquid which should allow the host to stop the adrenaline flowing to the brain so they will not break away as easily."_

Tsuna hummed softly at that paragraph but blinked when she realized something. "...Not break away easily. That actually sounds a lot like a spider does when it coils their prey or meal in their web...except their fangs can eject a poison that can paralyze them and be saved to eat for another day but...what species was that again? A trapdoor spider?" She shrugged her shoulders and continued reading.

_"As such the victim is kept until they are sucked dry, how long depends upon when the last time the vampire drank. Vampires are also able to determine how 'good' a person is for eating based on their blood scent. If it smells a certain way they are more inclined to feed, showing a better blood quality. They are also able to use this scent for other things such as when a human female is fertile, when a human has a disease, and much more that has yet to be discovered."_

The blue-haired girl raised a brow. "If this is true then why did they think that I smelt good until Kanato bit me and said I tasted terrible? Were their senses dull at that time because it had been so long since they had a meal? Or was there something blocking the supposedly disgusting smell?" Tsuna sighed softly and continued to flip through the pages. "The answers I'm getting so far are only raising more questions. But wait...if they said about their weaknesses from the first vampire novel are not true...then what about silver? That can kill werewolves!"

Her eyes lit up as she saw the giant list. "Oh! And there's hawthorn plant, whatever that is, and roses, and then iron too!"

A low whistle left her mouth as Tsuna looked over every detail in the entire page. "Even wolfsbane? I guess those crappy movies back home about vampires having some remote link to giant, hungry fuzz balls with big teeth are true. But...some of these plants that have a stronger effect on vampires are grown in different countries. I can't order them obviously since this place doesn't have Internet and they might know what I'm up to..."

She leaned back on the sink as the thoughts bounced around her mind. "I can try roses first then look for a herbalist to try other things. Then of course I can save up my Yen to get something silver that can be stab worthy..."

Tsuna thought to herself. "I did hear that tea made from rose hips is supposed to be good for a human to get a stronger immunity system. Maybe it has the opposite effect on vampire? I'll have to try that out." Once she had marked the pages with a neon colored paper clip the young woman carefully placed them back under the bathroom sink, but not before flushing the toilet to make any of the vampires nearby believe she was answering to nature's call. Once she washed her hands and unlocked the door, Tsuna saw a red-haired teenager with acid green orbs staring at her.

Ayato.

Her entire body stiffened and she cowered under his stare, but her voice came out with its normal pep and stumbling Japanese. "Do you need the bathroom?"

He rolled his eyes at her. "Why would Ore-sama need to use 'your' bathroom?"

"Well, you're standing outside it..." She swallowed thickly as the more obvious explanation came to mind. "Unless you want my blood..."

Ayato scoffed. "Why would I want to drink your blood? It stinks. I could smell it all the way from my room."

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. How did they find it smelling good earlier, but now it smelled horrible? The words from the book came back to mind, vampires were able to tell the differences in her body due to the smell, maybe her chemical balance changed. "Oh, if you don't want my blood then why are you here?"

"Because Ore-sama is bored." The red-haired vampire said as if that explained everything, which it really didn't at least from her perspective.

Tsuna resisted the urge to twitch at Ayato's answer."Well if that's the case then I can't help you, I have homework."

The excuse seemed stable enough, but as she tried to pass by the vampire, he gripped her waist and dragged her back to him.

"Just because your blood is disgusting doesn't mean you have permission to go and do what you want. I'm bored. So if your blood can't satisfy me...how about I take your body as a reward for being in the presence of Ore-ama?" Ayato said with a fanged grin.

Tsuna paled at the lust dancing in his eyes and tried to get away from him but her efforts were all for naught as he pushed the small human onto the four-poster girl curled her body into a ball looking very much like a frightened pill bug, but was wrenched out of that position with little effort by the impatient vampire. Within seconds she was flat on her back with her hands pinned above her head.

"W-why do you want to do this? I thought you liked girls that had large breasts. So why?" Tsuna said with evident fear in her voice as she stared at darkening green orbs. Ayato growled at the blue-haired teenager and tightened his grip on her hands.

"Your blood tastes like shit, so I'm taking your body as compensation." His free hand went down to her chest, groping one of the small mounds of flesh, causing a shudder of disgust to go through her body. "You should be honored Ore-sama wants you in this way, that look of fear on your face is making you look even more appetizing."

Tsuna swallowed thickly at the vampire before an idea came to her mind. If Ayato got excited because she was afraid...what would happen when she didn't show any emotion, or even twitch when he touched her? It was a crazy idea, but it might just work!

The small human closed her eyes for a moment and inhaled deeply before opening them, staring blankly at the teenager above her. All evidence of being afraid was erased."...If that's the case then please hurry it up. I have homework to do."

Surprise became evident on her captor's face before his eyes narrowed. Just moments ago she was screaming and crying about being raped, but now she was completely fine with it. He didn't want to see that lack of emotion on her face, he wanted fear, pain, anything really. Testing her limits his hand descended from her chest down to her uniform skirt zipper. Yanking on it her clothing soon came away leaving her in in her uniform top and black underwear, but still no emotions on her childish face.

"Glad to hear it. But please get this over with. My legs are falling asleep." Tsuna said in a monotone voice though inwardly wondering if disregarding her safety reversed the chemical change in her blood? It was too soon to tell now during this 'experiment'.

The vampire licked her neck in long, languid strokes and groaned. "You even taste sweet, perhaps pleasure is what makes your blood taste good."

She really hoped not or else this was going to be a waste of her time, blood, and virginity. But all these thoughts rolled to a stop as an eruption of pain went through her system. She bit her inner cheek in order to stifle the cry of pain that wanted to burst through her lips as Ayato bit down, inhaling her blood eagerly to try and see if she tasted better.

Tsuna gritted her teeth and inhaled deeply, trying to calm the rapidly pulsing organ. _'Calm down girl, calm down! If you get excited then he'll do more than just bite your neck! You can't show any emotions or anything to indicate that you're in pain! Do you want to leave this place and never come back?!'_

Her conscious groaned, sending vibrations to those little gray cells buzzing in the human's head. She didn't want to stay in this hell hole any longer. She wanted to get out...no, she _'will' _get out even if it means acting like an emotionless doll!

She sighed in relief when Ayato finally had his fill, but soon went back to becoming emotionless when she saw his face. It was dark and practically aflame with anger pushing the girl away from him he sat on the edge of her bed hacking into his palm, blood dribbling down his chin.

"...Is there something wrong, Ayato?" She asked in a monotone voice once more, fear and even curiosity could not be detected by the vampire's excellent hearing as he continued to cough up the blood into his mouth.

"Your blood still tastes like shit." He snapped, before another clot of blood found its way from his mouth and onto his hand. "Why in the hell are you even here if we can't have your blood!"

Tsuna watched him continue hacking up blood."I don't know."

**...**

**A/N: And that's all we wrote! Thanks again to **_**Sleeping Moon **_**for help, because if it wasn't for her this chapter wouldn't have come out today, so go to her profile and read her stories. Thanks for reading guys!**


	6. Code 6

**A/N: So what took me so long...? Writers block, it truly is a horrible thing.**

**Musical-Rainbow-Beats: Thank you so much! You have no idea how a long review filled with praise, creative critiscm, and encouragment makes me feel! I hope the plot makes sense, especially when I add other things to it. On another note I worked hard to make sure Tsuna isn't a Mary-Sue and don't even get me started with the boys...**

**...**

Tsuna stared at the window with a blank expression as she waited for the limo to get to the mansion. School had been difficult today and she had homework to do, not only that but she was also a bit anxious to get away from Ayato.

Ever since last night when he had tasted her blood and she remained a silent statue, he had become rather irritable and made a point to try to force some form of emotion while they were at school. Now that they were going home where the common morals and rules of society would be cast off, she was sure it would only become worse.

As soon as the car parked Tsuna was out faster than any of the rest, her short legs quickly making the trek up the stairs and to her room. Slamming the door shut she took in a deep breaths, her chest heaving as she did so and a small buzz lighting up her head. She wasn't sure what it was, but she enjoyed that buzz, the feeling brought a burst of confidence in her that she was lacking in recent times, leading her to feel better about herself.

Throwing her backpack on the bed she strolled over to her wardrobe and opened it, taking out a pair of jeans and a yellow long sleeve shirt that she always wore and changed into them. As she did her thoughts drifted to the small vial of rose oil she had ditched class to buy at the herb shop.

If the books she had been reading were correct then she would be able to kill a vampire via rose oil. Tsuna didn't believe that of course, the chances of killing them were slim, but the chances of getting them sick was pretty high. Now all she needed to do was find a vampire to actually use the poison on...

Slipping out of her room she cautiously entered the kitchen. Once she was sure that no one would bother to mess with her, she took a small kettle and began boiling water on the stove before getting a small mug and dropping in a green tea packet. When the shrill whistling started she quickly took the kettle off the eye and poured the water in as well as the entire bottle of rose oil. The fresh aroma of green tea brought a homesick feeling. Her siblings would always drink tea right after church during the winter, the result would all of them falling asleep in the pews.

Going into the living room she set down her mug on a table and nearly screamed when she heard a voice call out to her. "What are you doing?"

Biting the inside of her cheek she turned to the couch where Shu was laying. "I was about to have some tea." She said. "It helps me relax."

"You like rose tea?"

Tsuna swallowed the growing lump in her throat. "Yeah, it smells good."

"Bring it here."

"Excuse me?" He was playing into her hands so easily, it was almost disappointing.

He opened one ocean blue eye to stare at her. "Bring it here."

Sucking on her bottom lip to keep herself from jumping up and down, the girl carefully picked up the hot mug and went over to the young man, her heart beating hard against her chest. Each step seemed to take longer than it normally would and every intake of breath hurt. When she finally made it to the small couch she sat on her knees and presented the mug.

Not bothering to sit up the young man took the mug and, somehow, drank from the cup. Tsuna nibbled the inside of her cheek as she watched the vampire drink and held her breath when he finished. He was still pale, all of them were naturally like that, and still seemed tired and unwilling to move.

Nothing had changed.

_'Unless I need to wait for the next night?'_

"Are you done?" She asked after a moment, watching one of the drops escape his lips and descend down his face, just to be absorbed by the cotton of his shirt.

"Yes."

She slowly extended a hand out to take the mug. "Can I have this ba-AH!"

Instead of being on her knees she was now on Shu's chest, her legs parted so she was straddling his waist. Adrenaline immediately made a mad dash through her veins as he kept a firm hand on her left wrist, his eyes now open and staring down at her. Instead of looking bored and sleepy they now held annoyance and something Tsuna wanted to categorize as excitement. She had seen that look before in the eyes of his brothers and she immediately knew what was coming.

"It was stupid of you to reach out to me like that..." He said as his free hand touched her neck, on it was fangs marks that were finally scabbed over and almost healed. "Unless you were trying to tempt me..."

"Huh?" She pressed her free hand to his chest. "I'm not doing anything to you," The surprise slowly melted off her face to be replaced by her blank expression. "but if you're going to bite me then make it quick."

He stared down at her, noticing the change in her expression. So she was going to play it that way, well that was fine with him, he just wanted a meal. Pulling her small wrsit to his lips he licked the vein, watching her reaction out of the corner of his eye. When she didn't move he bit down and began sucking at her blood.

It was thick, warm, and tasted much too sour as if someone had left it out longer than it should have been. Ripping his fangs out of her he let her arm drop to the side of the couch, the red of her blood smearing against the velvet material, leaving a stain that Reiji would be upset with. "Such a pain."

"Hm?" Her ears perked up at those words. Was he in pain, did he not feel good, did it work?! "What do you mean?"

He shut his eyes and relaxed. "Your blood tasted horrible." He said simply, as if she should have already known this.

"Hn."

On the inside Tsuna wanted to laugh at him for thinking it would turn out differently. Already three different vampires had claimed that she tasted horible, what made him think she would suddenly be delicious becuase it was him? Unless all vampires had different taste preferences...If that was the case then she still had two other vampires that she would have to be careful around.

"Can I get up?" She wriggled her bitten arm. "I'm getting numb."

The vampire didn't respond. Taking that as a yes she flipped her body over falling flat on her face. Thinking nothing of it she got up and took the mug back to the kitchen, carefully cleaning it out. She was excited to see what would become of her little experiment, but knew if the vampires found a dead body within their walls they would probably kill her. She began nibbling the inside of her cheek at that thought. She was going to have to be careful with how long the killings would be in-between and arrange them to be in a way to make it look like a vampire did it, but how did you do that? As far as she could tell they've lived together ever since they were kids and had yet to kill each other over anything...

Sighing she put the mug away and went to her room to think over the events of the night, finally falling asleep well after dawn.

**...**

The next evening Tsuna woke up to yelling. Struggling to untangle herself from her blankets she fell on the floor and ignored it long enough to rip her door open and peer down the hall. Outside it was Kanato doing his best to get his teddy bear back from Laito, who was raising it well above his own head making it nearly impossible for his younger brother to get it.

"Come on Kanato-kun, reach." He taunted, getting on his own tip toes for emphases.

Rolling her eyes Tsuna shut the door carefully, keeping the knob down so that you couldn't hear the click, and turned around to get dressed, just to see acid green eyes. Screaming Tsuna jumped back against the door, the knob digging into her hip and banging against the bone when she did so.

"Jesus Christ, what are you doing in my room!" She snapped, her hand covering her heart as if to keep it from jumping out of her chest.

"Ore-sama hasn't lost his touch." He purred, a sharp toothed grin on his face. "Ore-sama came here to see if you were ready for school, everyone was up on time except you."

Tsuna huffed, trying to get her mask back on and failing. "Y-yeah, I'll be ready in a sec."

"Hn." He looked her up and down. "Doubt it, you look like shit."

The girl grimaced, feeling her self-confidence for the day plummeting. "Thank you, now please leave."

"Strip."

"What?" She was getting sick of all the weird orders she got out of these boys.

Ayato sat down in a chair, one leg crossed and that grin never leaving his face. "You heard me, strip for Ore-sama." His eyes narrowed. "Or I'll have to punish you."

Deciding she didn't want a sore neck so early in the morning, the girl quickly shed herself of her clothes and got on her school uniform. The whole time Ayato commented on every single flaw that he could identify with her body, from her chest size to her lack of ass. If it didn't measure up to a super model, then Ayato was sure to tell her. By the time she was done Tsuna wanted to cry in a corner and binge eat ice cream, that feeling only worsened when she made it to the limo.

Sitting across from her was Shu. He was leaning back against the seat with his ear buds in his ears and more than likely asleep. His complexion was the same, as were his mannerisms, and even his light breathing that didn't seem to exist. Absolutely nothing had changed aside from the fact that he now knew how she tasted.

Wonderful.

One test down, a million more to go.

**...**

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, as fillerish as it is!**


	7. Code 7

**A/N: Hey guys! I brought you all a new chapter! **

**Musical-Rainbow-Beats: You think Tsuna is a well balanced character? I'm glad you do, but as for her blood it ticks me off that all the Ocs blood tastes good. **

**xenocanaan: I think everyone does. **

**...**

Reiji refused to call the blue haired girl living within their house a coincidence. In fact he refused to acknowledge her existence with this new found information. "Are you sure about these results?"

"Y-yes Reiji-sama." The maid said, her head still bowed. "I-I asked Owari-sama myself."

The young man leaned back in his chair and stared at the bookshelf behind the trembling maid. If what the facts were stating was true, and science did not lie, then this girl was not simply a bad blooded person that was accidently given. His garnet eyes narrowed as his thoughts went to dark places that could have dire consequences if found true.

"Please have_ Father _O'Malley call me later on today will you?"

The maid bowed. "Y-Yes, Reiji-sama." The girl moved to leave, but stopped when his cold voice called out for her again. "And please have him produce all of the appropriate papers for a..._transfer_."

The maid squeaked and hurried out of the room, slamming the door on the way out. On any other occasion Reiji would have punished the woman for her lack of upbringing, but at the moment he was busy looking over Tsuna's medical information. It listed everything from her sensitive skin to her chicken pox that she had when she was ten. Every little weakness that she had was placed before him, but it didn't confirm the most important part...

**...**

"This place is so cool!" Outside in the garden Tsuna was staring at a small bird bath that had velvety, white roses climbing up it. The dark green vines held it firmly in place, the grip so tight that there were cracks in the gray stone of the bath. The piece seemed to be rather old, something that an artist would sit down and paint.

The smile slowly faded as she thought of home once again. Digging a hand into her pocket, she pulled out a wallet and stared down at one of the pictures inside. It showed herself and a young man with black hair that was insanely messy and large green eyes. Both of them had their tongues out, showing off the odd colors they were thanks to some popsicles. "You would have loved it, wouldn't you Peter?"

She could imagine her child hood friend grinning at her with a cigarette dangling from the edge of his mouth as he observed his surroundings, 'soaking' it all in before taking out his drawing supplies and going to town on his latest 'master piece'. She would have looked over his shoulder and watched until he finally finished and asked her whether or not it deserved to be set up next to Georgia O'Keeffe, his idol. She would, of course, say yes and tell him to go walk the two miles to the library so that he could laminate it as well as buying her a cookie dough ice cream cone.

Shaking her head she put her wallet back in her jeans before continuing to explore the garden. It was a huge mass of space overrun by white roses and large, drooping trees whose limbs almost touched the ground. A particularly large one was leaning against a crumbling brick wall, a pair of robins nesting in the dark green boughs. From inside the nest you could hear the low and excited peeping of the chicks, either hungary or restless.

Curious, Tsuna went over to the tree and looked up into it's well spread canopy. Most of the Limbs swept close to the ground, but just over the girl's head. The bird's nest was also just out of reach on a limb that was swept up in an almost L shape. Crouching down she tensed her muscles before jumping up, just barely missing the underside of the limb. Trying again she managed to touch the rough, warm bark but had no way to hold onto the limb. Sighing she went over to the brick wall and began to climb it.

This ascent wasn't very difficult. There were ridges where the bricks and mortar had been placed together, as well as small holes created by time. Swinging her left leg over the side of the wall, she straddled it and looked down at the ground. She wasn't that high in the air, perhaps only six feet up, but it still gave her a sense of accomplishment for getting up so high without asking for help. _'Now let's see Peter call me a cute preacher's daughter!'_

Throwing her head back she let out a low laugh, all of her worries easing away. Today was going much better than expected! No one had come to take her blood, Ayato's teasing hadn't gone on long thanks to him getting detention, and the Sakamaki fangirls hadn't noticed her existence until the end of school. Opening up her eyes she hummed and admired the stars that danced around a nearly full moon. The sound of a bird chirping brought Tsuna down to earth and reminded her of the mission.

Crouching somewhat, she leaned forward and slid her body across the wall. The dull shuffling noise that sounded like cloth being scrubbed with sandpaper was the only sound Tsuna made as she came closer to the nest. When she was only inches from it, she braced her hands and brought herself up so she could peer into the nest. The small birds were all huddled together, you couldn't tell where one bird began and the other ended. The babies themselves were an ugly shade of brown and rather scruffy looking, but cute none the less.

Having got caught up in her task she didn't notice someone else enter the garden. Blood red eyes watched her with an irritated expression as she cooed over the birds. With the moon almost full his cravings for blood was practically at full force, leaving him hungry and missing his meal from three weeks ago. It wasn't important that he drank every single evening, in reality he could go months, but there was something about the way this girl smelled. It was a warm and wholesome scent with enough sticky sweetness to make his mouth water. It was like smelling an apple pie that was currently baking in the oven and just ready to come out and have a slice taken out of it.

And yet he had heard from the triplets and Shu that the pie he wanted to sink his fangs into was sour.

There was nothing sweet about her blood and tasting it would only leave him feeling unsatisfied and ready to kill something. Subaru sighed and retreated into the shadows when the girl turned to his direction for some unknown reason. This was the first time that a bad blooded girl was sent to them, and having his options crushed and confused like this only made him feel pissed off at the girl. Turning away he was about to go to his room and sleep for the rest of the evening when a startled shriek and the smell of blood filled his nostrils, sending his brain and stomach into over drive.

"I wasn't even touching them!" Tsuna snapped from her place on the ground. She was lying on her side with one leg stretched out and the other under her. Both arms were pressed solidly on the ground, but her right wrist was shaking as if in pain. These details, however, were barely by Subaru. It ws the blood that was changing her faded jeans their pale blue color to a dark red in the knee.

Stalking over to her, the girl didn't even notice as she twisted herself around and properly stood up on her shaky legs. Not only was her knee gashed, but also her hands which now was stained with her dark blood. He smirked when she heard her breath hitch and she turned to look at him with fear flecked eyes that quickly stuffed themselves into a blank expression. It was like a whole new person was standing before him, one that didn't care if he came to take her blood and leave her there to recover on her own.

"Was there something you needed, Subaru?"

Red eyes stared at her for several seconds before he gripped her wrist, a few dot of her blood staining his hand. "Humans shouldn't be so quick to injure themselves in a house full of vampires."

"Thanks for the advice." She said in a quiet monotone. "If you came here to drink my blood then hurry up and do it."

"Do you think you can say things like that so plainly and expect everyone to respect you?" He asked, watching as the girl mearly shrugged. His eyes narrowed and his grip tightened at the flippant action. "Do you have a death wish?"

"Does it matter?" Subaru blinked at her words. "The whole time I live here I'm going to die. The least I can do is not give any of you the satisfaction in screaming like a baby. If I am going to die in this place I'm going to die trying to figure out how to make this as hellish for you as much as it is for me."

He brought her hand up to his lips. "You plan on going head on with a bunch of monsters?"

Head on with a bunch of monsters. Tsuna had never actually thought of it that way. She always saw it as a fight for survival and somewhere within there was a code that would get her out of here. Yet as she stared up at Subaru's cold eyes she knew that he was, in fact, a monster. Someone who wanted her to scream and shout when he took her blood and beg for mercy that would never come.

A cold-blooded

heartless

cruel

monster.

"Yes." She curled her hands into fists, determination leaking through that mask. "I will butt heads with monsters, walk the darkest paths, and make it out alive." She snapped. "Even if it kills me."

Releasing her hand Subaru shook his head, leaning down so his mouth was next to her ear. "Strong words woman, but that's only part of the way to kill a vampire."

Tsuna's eyes widened at his words, but they soon shut as fangs dug themselves into her neck.

**...**

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! **


	8. Code 8

**A/N: I have a contest out. If you wanna participate the prizes and rules are in the bottom A/N.**

**violacciocca: Awe, thankyou! This story has a plot? Hah, just kidding. I'm glad you like everything, I don't really find Tsuna that unique except for her skin color and hobbies. But yes I hate those kind of stories as well, that's why this is gonna be an extremely long series. Love doesn't happen so quickly with normal people, we're not going to even say anything about crazy masochist/Sadist vampires who want to kill you.**

**...**

Tsuna wasn't sure what she wanted to do in life. That was a problem in this small world and created quite the problem when adults would ask her 'what she wanted to be when she grew up'. Now at the tender age of fifteen she wasn't even sure if she wanted to go to college never the less what she wanted to do in life. With all the information she had gathered about vampires lately she could probably managed to become a researcher for mythology or something, it was certainly interesting enough.

From all the books she had been reading she could tell that there were literally thousands of ways to kill a vampire. Though a few were variants of garlic, holy water, and sunlight, it was still obvious that every person the planet had thought up a way to kill the demonic creatures. Even in far away places like Africa and Asia the people had thought up strange and interesting ways to kill vampires and to seek them out.

Yet with all of this information she really wasn't able to use it because she rarely actually came into contact with the vampires. She was occasionally with Ayato who had taken a liking to annoying her, but the rest were rarely around and would only come when they needed to feed. Last night was a perfect example, that was the first time since she had walked into this place that Subaru had interacted with her.

Sighing she cracked a few eggs into a metal bowl and began to whisk them, the metal tapping echoing through the empty kitchen. It was early afternoon during the weekend and Tsuna was unable to sleep. With what Subaru had told her the night before all she could think about was killing vampires.

_'But he said that my words was only part of the way to kill a vampire.'_ She tapped the whisk against the side of the bowl ,the rest of the sluggish eggs dripping off, before putting it on a white plate that was next to the sink. _'Could it be a spell of some kind? I mean spells use words, right?'_

Grabbing a small vial of vanilla she poured it into a teaspoon, the sweet scent engulfing the kitchen. _'Whatever, even if it was a spell that would be something else I'd have to research-'_

"What are you doing?"

A low squeal emitted from he girl before a loud crash and the tinkling of glass echoed through the room. All over the floor was dark brown glass and the murky brown vanilla which was successfully staining the light brown wood of the kitchen floor. Glancing up from the mess she found herself staring at a mildly annoyed Kanato. "You really are stupid to make such a mess."

She bit the inside of her cheek in a struggle to keep her mask on. "It was an accident."

"A stupid one." He walked over to her, easily stepping over the mess he had caused and looked into the bowl that Tsuna was meddling with. "You cook?"

"Yes..."

"Bake Teddy and I a cake."

She fought thee urge to roll her eyes. Out of all the brothers she had quickly found out that Kanato was, in her own mind, was the most childish out of the brothers. It was obvious that he lived the majority of his life either spoiled or sheltered and no one had snapped him into the cold world of reality.

Or perhaps he just chose to ignore it.

Opening up a few drawers to look for a towel she eventually found one and began to clean up the liquid before grabbing the broom from a tiny closet and sweeping up all the glass into a small pile. After dumping out the trash and retrieving another bottle of vanilla she came back to the counter where Kanato was staring at her expectantly.

"I'm making an old-fashioned pound cake." She stated, pouring the required amount of vanilla into the teaspoon and dumping it in, the brown standing out from the yellow of the eggs.

He watched the girl add in two cups of melted butter. "I've never had pound cake before."

"Really?" A surge of passion and indignation lighted through the cold monotone, her eyes lighting up slightly.

He nodded and was surprised to find the girl grin,pushing up the sleeves of her light blue shirt. "Alright then, I guess I'll have to make the best pound cake ever!"

Grabbing the dry ingredients she began mixing them together with a passion that she rarely displayed. It was obvious to Kanato that she really liked to bake, and having a major sweet tooth he didn't mind, but what he didn't realize was the plan formulating in the back of Tsuna's mind. The pound cake recipe that Tsuna was using involved some lemon and she had read somewhere that Germans used to shove lemons into the vampires mouths to kill them. Now she had seen the young man eat lemon flavored sweets, but she was hoping that a fresh lemon would do the trick.

However she almost felt bad for him as he watched her stir up the creamy mixture, sitting on a stool with his teddy sitting on the counter beside him. It was obvious that he was enjoying this time with her, or perhaps the prospect of getting something sweet, and she had to admit he wasn't doing anything wrong to her. In fact he was helpful when he pointed out that she had to whisk the dry ingredients together some more since the baking powder was still in concentrated clumps. The very thought confused and disgusted her, she couldn't allow herself to be distracted by his cuteness. At the end of the day he was a cold-hearted bastard that only wanted her blood and would be more than happy to turn her into a corpse.

Taking a metal spoon from the plate she dipped it into the cake batter and held it up to the vampire. "You wanna try it?"

Without missing a beat he snatched the spoon away and began licking it like a lollipop, a surprised expression taking over his features. "It tastes good."

She nodded. "I know but it's missing something." She grabbed a lemon that was the size of a small baseball. It was perfectly yellow and somewhat bruised on one side but was nice and firm, perfect for baking.

Lavender eyes immediately narrowed as he stared at the citrus fruit. "Why are you adding a lemon? I thought you were making something sweet, I told you to make a cake!"

"I am." She took a knife and carefully cut it in half, the juice splashing on her face as she did. "But it just needs a little lemon to make it perfect."

Squeezing a tablespoon of the the juice into the mixture she grabbed a handful of sugar and dumped it on her lemon wedge and put it in her mouth, sucking away the now sweet juice from the fruit. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Kanato's slight curiosity at her actions and almost cheered to see her plan working. Handing out the second wedge she gestured to the sugar signaling that he should try it. The boy stared at her for several seconds before slowly extending a hand and grabbing the fruit and dumping it into the sugar, peel and all. After a few minutes of swishing it around causing sugar crystals to splash all over the counter and floor he finally took it out and cautiously licked it.

Tsuna could have sworn her eyes were watering she was staring so hard. When he finally stuck it into his mouth mouth she had to stop herself from fist pumping. She hadn't thought that Kanato would honestly take the bait so easily due to his hatred for anything that was bitter or sour, she was glad she thought of coating the stuff with sugar at the last minute the way she did. But she was also aware that the sugar may cause him to live instead of die since the book said nothing of sugar.

Taking the lemon out of her mouth and setting it next to the dirty utensils on the plate she turned back to the vampire. "So what do you think?"

He pulled the lemon out of his mouth, his eyes watering from the sour after taste. "It tastes strange..." His gaze turned to the cake. "Is it done?"

"Yup." She grabbed a pan that was stacked up with other in a cabinet above her head and spread butter over it. Once it was slick and thick she poured in the batter with a spatula she picked up the pan and put it into the oven, kicking it shut once she had adjusted the timer.

"Done and done." She went back to the bowl and handed it to the vampire. "Wanna lick it?"

Without any hesitation the boy snatched the bowl and began to lick the rest of the sticky contents out of it. Tsuna rolled her eyes and began licking the stirring spoon, embracing her inner child happily. The taste was incredibly sweet and warm, but with enough spice to give a nice kick that evened out the sticky sweetness. Giving long, languid licks of the spoon she didn't realize that Kanato was staring at her. It wasn't until she felt a cold finger sweep across her chin that she remembered his existence.

With wide eyes she watched him take the batter off her and into his mouth. As his tongue curled around his finger he gave an annoyed sigh. "There was some on your face."

"O-oh..." She looked away fighting the blush off her face. She wasn't going to lie and say that the boys weren't handsome, she wasn't blind, so this action was somewhat aggravating.

"I _can _be kind when I want to be." He said in an offended tone.

"Sorry..."

He huffed and continued eating out of his bowl though he still kept his gaze on his companion. "Humans are such idiots, always apologizing."

"Would you rather I just brushed off your 'kindness'?"

He blinked and paused in his actions with his finger only inches from his mouth. "..."

"See, you think all humans act a certain way. I didn't know you were trying to be..._nice, _so in turn I apologized." She didn't mention she only did so because she didn't want him to lose his trigger fire temper.

The two stared at each other for several moments before Kanato leaned forward, moving some of her bangs out of her face. Some of the strands stuck to his hands thanks to the stickiness, but the effect was still the same. Without any warning he gently kissed her, causing Tsuna to gasp and recoil somewhat, her eyes wide as he pulled away.

"Some girls like it when you kiss them before biting." He stated, playing with her bangs again before leaning down and skimming his nose along her jugular. "Cake, lemon, and blood smells so good on you. You'll have to taste better now that you're sweet instead of sour like cranberries."

Instead of biting her he let her go as a shrill ringing reminded them of the cake. Moving away, thankful that she set the oven timer, she slid on a pair of brown oven mitts and carefully opened the oven, carefully taking out the round pan. "Can you get a hot plate and set it out please?"

The vampire took it out of a cabinet and set it out, eagerly watching as Tsuna set it down. "Can we eat it?"

She shrugged. "It's better after it's cooled down but if you want it so badly..."

The boy went to a drawer opposite the sink and took out a knife and fork. Without concern for getting burnt he cut out a large wedge of the cake and sat it on a plate that Tsuna had taken out for him. Taking out a small chunk he popped it into his mouth and chewed it thoughtfully.

Annnnd~?"

He swallowed the food and set the fork down, glancing back at the girl. "It's missing something."

"Reall-ah!" Buried into her shoulder was the silver fork. Blood pooled out of the wound and pain took over her senses, her whole body trembled as she began to realize what happened. "Y-you stabbed me."

The vampire pulled the fork out, blood droplets scattering over the counter top and staining the fork. Without even caring about the shaking girl he took another bite of the cake, closing his eyes as if in ecstasy. "Your blood and cake are best."

"Ah." She stumbled back, gripping the marble counter top with one hand and pressing her other over the wound in an effort to stop the bleeding. "I..."

Her body stiffened as Kanato licked his lips and looked back to her with an almost crazed look. His eyes were wide and his smile that was tugged on his face made him look almost demonic. Reaching out he pulled at her shirt button and showed some of her dark skin to him. Paralyzed with pain she didn't fight back as he undid two more buttons to expose her wound. Ripping her hand away he licked the blood.

"See you taste like cake." He swept a drop over one of his fingers and held it up to her mouth. "Taste it."

When she kept her lips pinned shut he wormed his finger through the opening causing the girl to cry out in pain and disgust. Her blood tasted the same it always did. Nothing different had occurred and all she tasted was metal and slime.

"Sweets always make things taste better." Kanato gushed. "Even filthy girls like you, right, Teddy?"

Giggling, the boy kissed her, licking her bottom lip to take the blood that was still on her lips. When he pulled away he gazed at her for a long time. She was different now that she was in a massive amount of pain, her eyes were wide and her breathing was quick. Her head leaned forward making her hair fall in front of her and her lips were posed in a small oh. It was beautiful to him, that painful expression, making her a lovely doll. Leaning forward he skimmed his nose along her jugular once again searching out for the best place to take a bite. Her smell was intoxicating and enveloped all his senses, at the moment all he wanted was to keep her close to him and never allow anyone else to have her.

"I'll drain all of the blood from your body," He murmured when he came to a desirable area. "and you'll be my doll forever. You would like that, yes?"

Gripping her skirt Tsuna shut her eyes when he bit down on her neck. It was sharp and burned her insides yet there was something else as well. Deep in her belly she felt a warm fire that squirmed and jumped as he sucked the blood out of her body. It was a fire that _wanted _Kanato to bite her, to take her blood until there was nothing left.

"Heh, I can taste it in your blood." He said. "It still tastes horrible, but you want to be my doll and only mine."

Tsuna let out a strangled cry, but didn't move as he continued to eat from her. When he was finally satisfied he let her sink to the floor, her breathing heavy and body twitching from the pain that still coursed through it. Plucking his teddy up from the counter he moved to leave, but stopped when he saw her reach up to him.

"You really are selfish." He said as he stared down at her. "I already bit you yet you still want me to eat from you. No, you don't want that? Then why are you still trying to keep my attention if you don't want me to bite you?" He tilted his head to the side, listening to the garbled sounds coming from her throat. "You want me to help you back to your room? Hmm...I think you're better off here that way I can take your blood when I want more cake, you can have some too since you went through the trouble of cooking it. Oh, why am I being so cruel? I'm not, of course I'm being kind."

He sat down next to her and brushed her bangs out of her eyes. "You're my doll of course and no one else can have you."

Without another word he giggled and began playing with her long locks, ignoring the fact that Tsuna was now unconscious due to blood loss.

**...**

**A/N: ...I'm a demented fucker. None of the dialogue was taken from the game, I think I only did that once with Laito, so all of this came straight from my head.**

**I'm scared.**

**On another note~! I hope I got Kanato in character, I remember he stabbed Yui with a fork at one point and used a similar situation and thought it would work here. That's also why Kanato, and the others, will say a long bit of monologue that comes out as questions that Tsuna asked. I wanted to keep some interesting bits from the game and CDs.**

**Now for this art contest.**

**I want to have cover art for this story, but seeing as I can't draw I thought I would go to my lovely readers. All you have to do to enter is send me a link of your finished cover art. The only rules for this is that you have to abide by the Fanfiction art rules.**

**That's it.**

**Of course I'll have prizes, we need some form of motivation, so here they are.**

**1st place: Get's their art as the cover and a one shot as well as an Oc that will be featured within this story. I can imagine Tsuna will be needing a friend in school.**

**2nd place: Your art will be runner up and you can have an Oc within this story.**

**3rd place: Your art will be mentioned and will also write a one shot of your choice within this fandom for you.**

**I don't care what medium you use from sketches, drawings, or MMD. I just wanna see how creative you guys are with it. **

**So thanks guys and have fun with this contests and thanks for reading!**


	9. Code 9

**A/N: Another chapter~!**

**Sleeping Moon: He wasn't sugar high, you can get a clearer picture as to why he was acting crazy with this chapter. **

**...**

Tsuna could feel the soft pelting of something cold and wet on her body, mingling with a burning pain she had in her shoulder. Moaning she flipped onto her back and felt something cool, soft, and spongy press against her back. Opening her eyes she stared up into inky darkness, dark clouds hiding any form of light and letting down cold raindrops that was soaking her to the core.

_"When did I come outside?" _

She pressed her palms into the ground and pushed herself up, her left hand slicing open against a jagged rock. Hissing she curled her fingers in to press against her newest wound to her ever-growing collection, doing her best to stop the bleeding before one of the vampires tried to take a bite out of her. She doubted she could take anymore, not after what Kanato did to her. Her eyes narrowed at the memory and her blood stained hand unconsciously touched the scabbed over wound. It still hurt somewhat and caused her whole shoulder to throb every time she moved. Taking a sharp intake of breath through her nose she began to push herself off the ground, her body screaming in protest as ever muscle seared with bitter pain. Ever so slowly she managed to stand on her legs which were wobbly and warm, almost as if someone had stuffed them full of cotton. Leaning forward to try to keep the pain in one area she continued to clutch at her shoulder, staring at the soft dirt and moss that was the ground.

"Oi, Chichinashi!"

Not having the energy to put on her mask Tsuna ignored him and took a heavy step forward, her feet stinging as she forceed blood to circulate through them.

A low growl sounded behind her. "Chichinashi, ore-sama is talking to you!"

She took another step, her feet buzzing as if an angry swarm of bees were making a nest there. However she didn't get far for as soon as she tried to take another step a cold hand grabbed her shoulder and spun her around, forcing her to face him. "Don't ignore me when I'm talking to you!"

Acid green eyes narrowed as they noticed that Tsuna dared to stare at the ground instead of him. Gripping her chin he jerked her head, a smirk sliding onto his face when he caught the trembling lips and downcast eyes that she displayed.

All signs of fear.

"Well, well, well. It seems that even Chichinashi can break down and give up." He tilted her face back so that she looked in his eyes. "That look of fear on your face is intoxicating, maybe I'll go ahead and kill you tonight."

The girl tried to turn her head away but his grip tightened causing her to cry out, she knew later on that there would be bruises. Ayato laughed at her and pushed her away, her bare foot getting caught on the same rock from earlier and slipping. She fell straight on her back, the wind getting knocked out of her lungs from the sheer force of her fall. Her shoulder began to pound from the pain and her foot began to burn thanks to the cut on it. A choked sob made way past her lips, but was quickly swallowed when Ayato towered over her small form with a predatory grin.

"Your terrified face isn't enough Chichinashi." He said. "I want you to run away and scream like the idiot you are."

"N-no!"

"Do you think you have a choice?" He grabbed her by the arm, almost popping it out of her socket, and kept her stable. "I'll give you a three-minute head start."

She stared at him with a confused expression that quickly changed to terror when she heard the words come out of his mouth.

"If I catch you, I'll kill you."

**...**

The cold light from the full moon bathed the entire forest as the earthy scent of rain spread through the area. The small doves nested in the boughs of the trees, putting their chicks to bed while the bats flew about catching the mosquitoes and other annoying insects. Frogs croaked their night melodies with the accompaniment of the crickets creating a night lullaby that put all the day animals asleep. Watching from the top of the trees were owls, their large eyes aware of the dangers that surrounded them as well as the prey scurrying on the ground. Tensing its light brown wings it swooped down to take thee rat in its claws just to screech and fly off in the opposite direction as a branch swings back and a human runs by.

For the last hour Tsuna had run non-stop to keep away from Ayato. Her arms and legs were bloody, her muscles burned, and her lungs throbbed as they tried to take in more air. Every step she took made her body scream in protest and her brain felt warm from the constant adreniline being pumped into it.

Yet she didn't stop.

If she did then she knew Ayato would be quick to pounce on her and kill her. She was threatened by the residential vampires multiple times while living in this house, but all of them had been for punishment not death. Something about him was different tonight, much more blood thirsty and terrifying. She could practically feel the blood lust rolling off of him in waves that wanted to snatch her up and utterly destroy her. This feeling alone terrified her, but to see it in his eyes made her soul want to curl up and die. What was it that made him act differently tonight?

She bushed away a cluster of vines in her way, one of the thorns nicking her cheek and giving Ayato a signal. Perhaps he was just hungry becausehe hadn't come to her and eat in a while, but if that was the case he wouldn't be borderline insane. That thought was quickly thrown out the window, Ayato was _always _insane, tonight he was just worse. As her memories began replaying some of the vampire information she read about, she tripped and fell over a tree root. A low squeal left her lips as her face made contact with a puddle. The water sent a shiver down her body and she spat out the gritty tasting liquid as she pulled herself out of it.

Taking deep breaths to fill her aching lungs she maneuvered her body around and stared down at her ankle. It was red and pulsing, when she flexed it a sting of pain went up her leg and made her eyes water. There was no way she was going to be able to get up and run away again. Sniffling she rubbed the tears away that threatened to break through, she wasn't going to die and give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

_"So this is it then." _She stared up at the moon, her good leg propped up to her chin while her other laid in front of her. After all the effort she put into surviving this place she was going to die by Ayato's hands. Taking a shaky breath she dug a hand into her skirt pocket and took out a small rosary. It wasn't very impressive just yellow beads and a sterling silver crucifix that had smudge marks thanks to the mud.

Grasping it in her hands she looked back up at the moon and took a shuddering breath. "God, I understand I was never very religious like my parents wanted but..." She hands began to shake. "Please forgive me for each of my sins and let everyone at home forgive me..."

"Praying to your god, just like clock work."

Tsuna couldn't even manage to pretend to conceal her surprise as she saw Ayato floating in front of her. "How-?"

"It's the full moon, idiot." His feet touched the ground and a smirk curled onto his lips. "On the full moon vampires are much more powerful, but even more hungry than usual. I'm even willing to drink your shitty blood."

Balling up her fists she narrowed her eyes and looked up at him defiantly. She wasn't going to make this easy for him, she was going to fight and make this as unpleasant for him as it was for her. A harsh laugh left the vampire's lips and within seconds he pushed the girl down, her head hitting the ground and making her see stars, and strandled her waist. Grappling at the vampire's shoulders she attempted to push him off but he only curled a hand around her neck, cutting off the girl's air supply.

"That face is only making me want to kill you." Ayato said as he ripped open the first three buttons of her shirt.

"N-no!" She arched her back in pain as his fangs entered her chest, sucking up the precious blood that was so close to her heart. Her hands slackened and they let go of his shoulders and began to claw at the ground in an attempt to crawl away. Her heart beat thumped in her ears and spots began touching her vision as she struggled under the vampire. There was no way out of this situation.

_Only through death._

**...**

Reiji stared at the old monk as he walked into the was dressed in a traditional priest's robes of dark brown with a simple wood rosary in hand. His steps were feeble and held a slight limp, but his back was straight and head held high as he sat down in the chair in front to Reiji's desk. "Good evening Father, I hope the journey to our home wasn't too tiring.

The man pulled back the dark-colored hood and gave the vampire a blank stare. "Quit with the formalities boy. You and I both know I don't want to be here and you don't want me here." He leaned back in his chair. "So explain to me why you summoned me to the this hell hole."

A frown tugged on Reiji's face but he said nothing of the man's manners. "It has come to my attention that the girl that you sent us is of low..._quality_."

O'Malley shrugged. "What of it, you can't get exceptional girls every time."

"That is the issue Father," He opened up a drawer and took out a thick folder, handing it to the unamused priest. "this girl is one of _them_."

"And how can you tell." He took the folder and began looking through it. Inside was Tsuna's medical information and other things that only herself or her family ought to know.

"I took a sample of her saliva and tested it against another sample that I have. It's not nearly as strong but-"

"You need a blood sample." O'Malley said as he examined a picture of Tsuna and her family.

A blue haired man and black-haired woman both stood together with a blue haired baby in their arms. On the floor in front of them was a spiky, blue haired boy who was making a rabbit-ear sign behind a blue haired girl who had her tongue out. Both of them seemed to be at least sixteen years old and looked similar in appearance. Next to her was a boy who was at least twelve years old, he had a pair of glasses and a bored look on his face. Next to him was another boy with black hair, but he had a barrage of freckles on his face. Next to him was Tsuna, but her hair was shorter and her face was all eyes. She seemed to be at least eight years old at the time and had a large smile on her face, but her eyes were closed thanks to the flash.

"And how would that prove anything when I have a blood sample, I got one from her earlier this evening. It simple confirms-"

"Not through science." The priest stated. "You'll have to do it the old fashioned way. If you like I can give you the kit and you can do it on your own or I could do it for you...For a price of course."

Reiji's garnet eyes narrowed in irritation. "I know how to prescribe such a test, I do not require your help." He sighed and picked up the blood test results. "This would be easier if you would just allow a _transfer_."

"And stop this interesting turn of events, never."

The vampire stared at the priest as the man continued to look through the papers. It was obvious from the smirk he had on his face and how tight-lipped he was about the girl that he was happy with the way things were, and not because they happened to be _interesting_. Setting the results back on the desk the vampire steepled his fingers under his chin. "If the results mark that this is true then you realize the consequences?"

A smirk slipped onto the priest's lips. "Alas I-What's wrong?"

Reiji was no longer looking at the priest but instead out of the window. Sitting up properly he sniffed the air and furry moved through his eyes and threatened to consume the logic residing there.

Turning to the priest he handed the test result to him. "I believe that I may be correct in my assumptions, _Father_."

"And what do you mean by that?"

Reiji stood up from his desk and went to the window, staring out into the moon lit darkness. "Ayato is bleeding to death."

**...**

**A/N: Hole mother, what happened! I personally adore this chapter and hope you guys like it too. So what do you all think happened? I can't wait to see you guys try to guess.**


	10. Code 10

**A/N: Hey all! So this is it, the moment you all have been waiting for!**

**violacciocca: I'm glad you didn't! This chapter explains everything out, so you can stop wondering. Your reviews make my day.**

**TheSoulsDepth:Having Tsuna not be a cocky bitch was a goal of mine. Yes they are monsters and the anime/game/manga does its best to show that vampires are not the romantic sparklies that we have come to know them to be in the last few years. Even when I put romance in this story it will show some serious things about Tsuna and question whether or not it's healthy.**

**XxAshvampprincessxX: Thanks!**

**...**

Ayato lavished in the disgusting blood, his thirst slowly becoming quenched as he drank the blood. The thick, warm liquid cascaded over his tongue and practically hypnotized him, keeping all of his attention. He hadn't noticed her grip the crucifix in hand, pale brown eyes narrowing, and bring it down on his shoulder. A sharp pain went through the vampire's system and he recoiled, ripping his fangs out of the girl. Hissing he crawled away from her, acid green eyes wide with furry as he stared at her, his chest heaving as he struggled to breathe through the pain.

Never had a meal actually attempted to kill them. Each and every single girl eventually gave into the vampires, their honey traps snapping them up and devouring, not even leaving a trace of the original girl who had entered their abode. However Tsuna did not look like the same girl who had entered the mansion either. She was thinner than she had been, there were circles under her eyes that were much more alert, and her face looked haggard as if she was ready to fall over. Such a look had once made Ayato giddy and feel victorious, but in Tsuna it didn't seem right anymore.

Over the last three weeks he had taken himself to annoying her and putting her life through hadn't done a very good job with using an emotionless mask that would slip off should she get frightened, but she had made a conscious effort to resist. But with this new development he actually held...respect for her. This weak, pathetic, small, female human had managed to use an opening to stab him with silver. He gave a dull laugh that brought the taste of blood to his lips as anger began to take place of the respect. He was _not _going to die by the likes of this wretch.

Not caring for his condition, Ayato leaped onto the staring girl, pushing her head onto the ground with a feral ground. All logic fault was slipping away as he dug his fangs into her neck again and at the same time pinned her hands above her head.

_"I'll kill her, that bad-blooded bitch!"_

Flexing his muscles he bit down deeper and prepared to move backwards, but stopped when he felt an iron grip on his hair. "Ayato, let her go."

Acid green eyes stared up at garnet ones. He scoffed and bit down deeper, eliciting a scream from the girl. He could feel her very life slowly beginning to ebb away, all he needed was a few more minutes and she would be corpse, then another girl could come and he would have a decent meal.

"Ayato, if you do not stop I will not hesitate in using the crucifix to finish the job." From his finger dangled the rosary, blood staining the silver metal and making it like an unholy relic. "You're already bleeding heavily, if I don't properly cleanse and patch your wound then you will die here."

Opening his mouth, he released the girl's neck and stood up, admiring his handiwork. She was breathing heavily on her back, blood caked almost every lick of her skin as did mud and leaves. Her hair was a mess, one of the twin tails free while the other threatened to come loose, and her eyes red and swollen from crying. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, Ayato walked away leaving Reiji and Tsuna alone as it began to rain again.

The girl stared up at the eldest Sakamaki with surprise on her face, though her body didn't unwind from the stiff position it was in. "Why did you help me?"

The vampire took a small box out of his coat pocket. It was barely the size of a cell phone and was a lovely black that had silver etching on it. Opening it up he took out a gold knife and knelt down next to the girl, sweeping it across her skin. "For this reason."

"Ahhh!"

**...**

Reiji stared at the small knife as it rested on a silver platter. Next to it was a scroll that had the results written on it in a perfectly neat yet hurried handwriting. The test he performed on the girl wasn't that difficult and hadn't taken very long, as soon as he was done he had a maid take her to her room to be bathed and tucked into bed. No, the test wasn't the least bit complicated, it was the damned results.

Looking up from the plate he glanced around at the vampires sitting at the table. He had called all of his brothers here in order to announce the news to them, even Ayato who had just needed to have a special blood bag, and to also keep them in line about provoking the girl. Now don't see this as kindness, Reiji didn't care about the girl's safety, but it would reflect badly on himself if he allowed his brothers to be killed by a human.

Clearing his throat, Reiji straightened up in his chair and readied his mind for the chaos that would ensue. "As you know the new sacrificial bride has rather low quality blood, a peculiar event in itself within this house."

"How would you know, you haven't even tried her." Laito muttered, but was sent a glare that he promptly ignored.

"As such I decided to run some tests on her to see what could be the cause of the drop in quality, what I found was...interesting to say the least." He picked up the scroll and opened it, the seal crumbling into a neat pile on the table. He scanned over the length explanation of what the results meant and went straight to the answer.

"She is a silver blood."

**...**

Tsuna stared down at the bath tub that was slowly filling up with hot water. The steam in the room had done little to stop the pain and stress she was under after her multiple assaults. She bit her lip, ignoring the throb that was prompted from the action. After Reiji had told Ayato off he had proceeded to slice up her skin with the knife and add a powder that made each one burn like a wasp's sting. What made it worse was having to see the smirk on his face as he flicked a dark blood clot off the knife, it had become sickening after the first few minutes. How could anyone enjoy hurting another living being so much like these people did? She was sure even the most evil men in history would be disgusted by these vampires.

"Is this enough water, Owari-sama?"

Tsuna blinked and glanced back to the maid. She was a small thing, a lolita really, and held a trembling look that really worried her. "Um, yeah."

The girl nodded and held out a hand. "I can help you into the tub if you like, excuse me for being so bold, but I don't think you can function on your own."

Taking the pale hand, Tsuna got off the toilet, her legs screaming in protest from the movement. "It's fine, you can just call me Tsuna."

"That would be rude of me." She said. "You are my mistress and I ought to remember that."

She had a point, the last thing that girl needed was to get comfy in here then slip up around the brothers. Hissing as the warm water lapped at her wounds she slowly sank into the bath, the water becoming a murky gray by the time she was sitting down. Mud, blood, and sweat mixed in with the lavender bubbles creating a disgusting combination that Tsuna would be happy to get out of.

"I can take care of the rest." She said to the maid, grabbing a small sponge that was next to the bronze faucet.

"Are you sure, Owari-sama?"

"Yeah." She flashed a small smile, her scab peeling off as she did. "I promise."

The maid stared at her for several moments before sighing and pulling down the black sleeves of her maid dress. "Fine, but please call me should you need anything, I'll be making up your bed."

"Alright."

The girl nodded before leaving the room, shutting the door behind her. When she was gone Tsuna sighed, the smile slipping off her lips and leaving a blank expression. Sinking into the warm water until it reached her lips, the girl stared off into space, her salty tears mixing with the murky bath water.

_"God please..."_

**...**

The vampires could only stare at the 'oldest' brother in surprise at his announcement. They had expected quite a few things really, sickness, bad dieting, even a deficiency of some chemical. But to think one of _those _had infiltrated the house, and with _His _permission, that was rather scandalous.

"So _He _ decided just to give up and kill us," Laito said. "how typical of him."

Subaru rolled his eyes. "I don't think even _He_ would go that far, even associating with them is dangerous."

"But she stabbed Ayato earlier." Kanato said, eating a slice of the pound cake Tsuna had made for them.

Acid green eyes narrowed. "That was only because Ore-sama-"

"Fucked up." Subaru offered, a smirk playing on his lips."

The older vampire pushed himself up from his chair, ignoring the bite in his shoulder. "Say that again Yuuki-onna."

Subaru's red orbs narrowed and he also stood up. "Say that again you fuck-"

"That's enough." Reiji said, not even looking up from the results. "There's nothing to really fear anyway."

Shu opened up one eye. "...You can't kill her."

"I understand this." He pushed up his glasses. "Silver Bloods were weapons even in death, not only did humans use them to trick vampires into drinking from them, but they would burn their bodies and use the ashes to mix with the silver knives to make them rather effective."

Laito put his cheek in his palm."We all remember our history lessons, but explain to us why we shouldn't just go upstairs and rip her apart."

"Because she's not full blooded." Silence eased over the table for a moment before Reiji continued. "Unless you all develop a placebo effect, none of us will die. You all should have realized that when you weren't dying when you drank her blood as well as the fact it doesn't taste sweet."

The vampires all looked at each other before Ayato stood up and pushed in his chair. "If that's all then I'm leaving."

Reiji glared at the boy, but he ignored it and walked out of the room. Slowly the rest of the vampires began to leave, when Reiji was the only one left he grabbed the results and teleported out of the room, the candles snuffing out as he did.

**...**

The next evening Tsuna was up and moving around. After some much needed sleep, pain pills, and snacks she felt better, well not really better, but she had bought into the lies that the drugs told her. Slipping on a pale green dress she went down to the kitchen to the kitchen to go find something to eat, just to see the triplets arguing with each other. Doing her best to be inconspicuous, she ducked under a table and began shimmiying away on the carpet, her cuts tingling thanks to the rough feeling of carpet rubbing against it. When she came to the end of the table she rolled out of the way and into the entry room of the kitchen.

Pushing herself up she went to the cake pan on the counter, just to find only a third of the cake left. "Really?!"

"And what is so wrong you must yell?"

Tsuna took several steps back and just stared blankly at Reiji, not even able to let out a scream. An image of him from the night before came to the forefront of her mind, her blood was flecked on his face and the knife was poised just over his lips. She shuddered from the image and directed her attention back to the cake.

"Nothing Reiji."

He wrinkled his nose in distaste. "The other may not care how you address them, but use the honorific san after my name."

She raised an eyebrow, but said nothing as she opened a drawer and took out a knife. Having not lived in Japan she didn't use the honorifics, with her cousins they chalked it up to her being a stupid American. "I'm sorry Reiji...san."

He didn't respond as he opened up a cabinet across from her and began taking out a set of white china. Deciding she needed a plate she went over and took one, dumping her large slice of cake on it. The vampire looked back at her with a dark expression but said nothing as she started to eat the food with her hands. As she savoured each bite of the crumbling cake, she didn't notice Kanato run past her, but she did notice when Laito whizzed by, pushing her onto the floor and causing the plate to shatter on the floor.

She let out a strangled cry of pain and frustration as her hands got glass embedded in them and her wounds from yesterday were jostled. It all hurt and she would have went over and made Laito get her and the glass up if she had the guts to do it. He would have laughed at her and walked away while saying something annoying, Laito was not gifted in speaking English, insults included.

Reaching out to pick up one of the bigger shards, she squealed as She was yanked up by one of her twin tails. The rage of pain that crawled through her scalp made tears spring to her eyes, but it wouldn't decrease when she was finally on her feet. Instead Reiji dragged her through the halls, his steps long and purposeful while her's barely caught up.

"H-hey, let go!" She yelped as he gave another sharp tug. "P-Please, Reiji-san!"

He opened up a door and pushed her inside, making her land straight on her butt. "Breaking my things and then bleeding on the floors, you truly are stupid."

Tsuna barely had time to react when she was pinned to the floor with the leering vampire over her. "Laito was the one who did it, not me!"

"Is that so."

She nodded. "I wouldn't have been so clumsy any other day."

He stared down at her with a hungry expression, his grip tighteneing on her wrists. "That may be the case, but I was offended that you said my name in such a familiar way." He bent down, his nose skimming her exposed neck. It was still red and raw from yesterday, if he bit her there he would probably kill her. With his free hand he slid down the strap to her dress, showing more of her dark skin. "Now to taste a Silver Blood."

"Huh-Ah!"

She winced when he bit into her shoulder. It was on the left side, Kanato bit on the right, so it wasn't as bad as it could be. Yet as Reiji drained her she could tell he was trying to make it as painful as possible, each time he sucked she could feel him jerk somewhat, making his fangs move around in her skin. It truly hurt and even when she looked up at the high vaulted ceiling, or to a neatly made up desk made of dark oak wood, she couldn't keep her mind off the pain...

Or a disgusting feeling in her stomach.

It was that feeling that she wanted him to bite her. She had it when Kanato had bit her and now she was having it with Reiji. It made her stomach churn in disgust and a sour taste coat her taste buds. Almost everything in her being wanted to jerk this guy's head off and run out of the room, but the part that _wanted _to be bitten held the most control. She laid there willingly, her breathing becoming heavy and warmth flooding her body. When he finally stopped sucking her blood she wriggled in almost discontent.

"It is as they said." Reiji took out a handkerchief and wiped his mouth. "Your blood truly does taste disgusting."

"Everyone keeps saying that."

Reiji stood up properly and went to the desk. "Well it is to be expected, not only do five different vampires dislike your blood, but you're also a Silver Blood."

She wasn't even sure she wanted to know what that was. "Is that a disease?"

The vampire shrugged. "I suppose it depends on how you look at it, but I have no time to answer stupid questions, you are dismissed."

Tsuna struggled to her feet, every bone in her body screaming at the effort she was putting in to do so. When she made it to the door Reiji called out to her. "What made you stab Ayato with your rosary?"

She glanced back to the older boy, a conflicted look taking over her features. "Uh,well...I guess it was adrenaline."

He stared at her for several seconds, noticing the way she was fidgeting with her dress and staring off to the side. "You should be in better control of yourself then, it would be horrible if an _accident _happened to you."

She pushed open the door. "Okay, Reiji-san."

**...**

**A/N: And thank the lord this season is over! Yes, I'm calling the arcs in this series a season. **

**So now that all of the brothers have bit her and Reiji knows what she is, what will Tsuna herself do with her fate. It's obvious she's becoming a masochist, but what about her blood, is that having an effect on her new tendencies? Not only that, what happens when she begins to question her parents during this whole event?**

**Cut! Commercial over, let's get this wrapped up! The next chapter will be out soon and we shall finally be getting along the road of this plot. **


	11. Code 11

**A/N: Hey all! Go watch the youtuber **_**SuperWoman **_**if you want a good laugh.**

**So last chapter was the end of the first season of this book series and today I begin the next one. The relationships between the blood bank, Tsuna, and the vampires will slowly be changing. **

**The key word being slowly.**

**TheSoulsDepths: No it was not what I had in mind, but keep thinking of mythical creatures and you'll get close. Yup, it was something I remember Yui developing while I screamed at her to resist the dark side. Yup, I hope he was in character.**

**TheTranslator001: I'm glad you liked it! I guess I managed to succeed in part of my job as a writer.**

**...**

It had been a two days since the full moon incident and Tsuna had noticed that the vampires were all on edge around her. Each time they came to her they would be quick and to the point, not playing with her like they used to. The new peace and quiet almost concerned the girl, it had been so long since she had, more or less, been out of danger. She sighed and pulled a brush through her hair as she walked through her room, picking up a small picture frame that held a family portrait. It was hard to believe that she was getting so used to this place that it was becoming like home to her, albeit a very dangerous one. She didn't even have to look up from the picture to know that her room was a pretty large size. All of the walls were a crisp white and she had wood floors that were a light brown. There was a white carpet on the floor that ws a square shape and had ivory scrolling on it, and a fire-place at the front of the room made of grey stone. Her vanity was in the corner of the room and cluttered from the makeup she had applied earlier today to hide some of the damage done to her face.

Placing the picture back on the bedside table she set her brush down next to it and sat on her bed. Why was it that her parents had asked her to come to the brothers in the first place? Originally they said that she should take a break from her younger siblings and that they had friends in Japan who would take her in, but she highly doubted they knew the Sakamaki brothers. Maybe there was a family she was supposed to be sent to, but they had given her the wrong address? Her mother was a complete ditz so it was possible...

"Oi, Chichinashi." Tsuna jumped and dropped the bit of hair she had been playing with, but didn't scream as Ayato appeared in front of her. "You ready for school yet?"

"Uh, yeah." She stood up and gestured to her vanity. "I just got to put my hair up properly."

He moved to the side and allowed the girl to pass. Tsuna could feel her heart hammer against her chest as she manipulated her hair with Ayato watching. When it was in her usual twin tails that descended to her shoulder blades she turned back to Ayato who was staring off into space. Well that was definitely a change, most times he would stare at her as if she was bleeding all over the place.

Biting her cheek and making a cross over her chest, she walked over to him and hesitantly tapped his forehead. He blinked and looked down at her with a narrowed eyes. "What, Chichinashi?"

"I'm ready now..."

He grabbed her wrist and dragged her out of the room. As he did so Tsuna couldn't help but notice that he wasn't being as forceful as he normally was. She knew it wasn't do to him caring, she doubted there was anyone he had ever treated like a rational human being, but from pain. She could see the bulge in his school blazer where she had stabbed him the other day. She hadn't thought stabbing him would hurt him so much, but for it to be patched up and him to be using less strength must mean that her rosary _did _work, even if it didn't kill him.

"Ayato."

"Hm."

She blinked in surprise at his occupied response but decided to talk anyway. "Are you...alright?"

He glanced back at her. "You worried about me?"

She puffed out her cheeks. "Not really, I just noticed that you're hurt."

He scoffed and turned away from her. "That was barely a knick, a pathetic human like you couldn't hurt me."

"Right-Ah!"

She winced as Ayato pushed her on the wall. sliding a leg in between her legs and keeping her wrists above her head. He stared down at her with a predatory look as he licked his lips, his fangs noticeable as he did so. The action made a shiver go down her spine and she shut her eyes as she waited for the bite. His cold breath tickled her skin and anticipation began to build up in her belly, but when she didn't feel the bite she opened one eye to look at her captor. He was staring at her neck with that preoccupied expression from earlier. Concern -almost- made its way through her as she watched him. Any other time he was eager to just dig in regardless of what she thought, but now he seemed to think about his actions before doing them.

Little did she know he was thinking about her. The scars in her neck could be disguised from human eyes, but if a vampire wanted to see their bite marks all they had to do was look. No amount of makeup was going to disguise the fact that he could see the incredibly deep bites in her lower neck that had threatened to kill her. Now that he was looking at them with a rational mind he couldn't help but feel upset. Not about the fact that he bit her, she was a meal after all, but the fact that she would stab him. How dare she stab her master when she belonged to him. His eyes narrowed when he caught one of the other fading bites on her neck that belonged to one of his brothers. She was all his and no one else in the entire world was allowed to have her.

"Ayato?"

He blinked and looked up at the girl. Her lips were drawn into a frown yet her pale eyes shone with curiosity. "-mine."

"Huh?"

He leaned down and licked the shell of her ear. "You're mine."

She opened her mouth to question him but a garbled squeal emitted from her as he bit down, sucking the blood from her cartilage. The pain wasn't nearly as bad as it could have been, it actually felt as if she had gotten her ears pierced which was usually just a hard pinch and a sting. Because she didn't have so much pain to focus on the pleasurable feeling of the blood coming out of her body was much more prominent than normal, as was noticing for the first time the sounds that came from the vampire as he sucked her blood. They were breathy moans that ignited a fire in Tsuna's belly and made her squirm in delight. Just when she was about to do something she would have regretted, a low chuckle echoed around them.

Ayato ripped his fangs out of her ear and glared at Laito, who was leaning against the doorway. "I see you're having fun with Slut-chan, I hope you don't mind if I watched."

The younger vampire's lips curled into a sneer and he got off the girl. "I'm not going to be part of your fapping material."

"Oh, but you both looked so comfortable, especially Slut-chan." He walked over to her, tilting her chin up to look at him. "You liked that didn't you?"

"N-no."

He laughed and released her. "It's alright Slut-chan, it'll be our little secret."

She flushed and made to yell at him, but stopped as Reiji walked past them telling them to go to the car instead of playing around. The two vampires quickly did as instructed, leaving a flustered and slightly irritated Tsuna behind.

**...**

During lunch Tsuna once again found herself in the library. Her back was leaning against the bookshelf and a heavy text book was in her hands. She was so absorbed in it she didn't notice when a small woman who had just piqued twenty-six enter the room with a few peices of paper in hand.

"Tsuna-san, please do not leave your sticky notes all over the fiction section, just write down what you want in a note book."

The girl jumped and slammed her book shut. "Oh, yeah, sorry about that."

The librarian stared at the cover of the book with a raised eyebrow. It had a picture of a yellow flower growing outside on a sunny day. In the middle of the flower was a bright pink brain and above it was the words _Psychology _in bright purple letters. "I didn't know you took that class."

"I don't." She said as she put it back on the shelf with the other books. "I just thought I should look things up."

The woman raised an eyebrow at the response. No teenager she knew would just randomly look up things for no reason. She had known Tsuna for the three and a half weeks she had been in the school, but she also could tell that something was troubling her by the way she would tuck in her bottom lip and lick it. A strange habit that she had whenever she was uncomfortable about something.

"You know, if something is going on you can always tell me." She said. "I wouldn't tell anyone else unless it was life threatening."

Tsuna let out an unladly like snort and shook her head. "It's nothing Ishiyo-san, I've just been trying to figure out where homesickness stems up from."

Well that certainly wasn't a straight answer. The woman sighed and handed her the stick notes. "Fine, well have fun looking it up."

"I will."

Tsuna watched the woman go back into the maze of shelves and tables before grabbing her book and opening it again. Inside was a diagram showing the difference between masochistic and sadistic tendencies. Looking at the colorful masochistic diagram she could see where a few of her own newly discovered likes and was worried. If she began to actually _enjoy _getting bit there was so many disgusting possibilities that could arise from it. Her stomach churned and a sour taste of under cooked pasta coated her tongue as a bloody and risque image surfaced to her mind. She slammed the book shut and put it back, wiping her palms off on her skirt as if to take away the disgust. There was no way she was going to do something so pure with one of those..._things_.

Her face flushed a dark red as her mind brought up the sounds that Ayato made while sucking her blood. A shudder ran down her spine and she shifted uncomfortably as she touched her ear as the memory took hold. It had felt good, not as bad as it normally did, maybe having her blood sucked while-

"Well, well, well if it isn't Slut-chan."

Tsuna ripped her hand off her ear and backed away from the approaching vampire, trying to put on an innocent face as he gave her a lecherous grin. "Hey, are you here to study?"

"I was, but then I caught your delicious scent and decided against it." He stopped only inches away from her, his light green eyes dancing with mischief. "Someone is rather _happy_."

"Huh?"

He gave a low chuckle and leaned down, sniffing her hair. "Your scent has changed into something erotic, I'm surprised no one else has picked up on it yet."

_"Oh God no."_

The girl turned a dark red. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Don't play dumb, Slut-chan. You have been having some naughty thoughts that have made you horny." He licked the ear that Ayato had bitten earlier. "It seems like it was about my little brother, how cute."

If possible Tsuna's face became darker. "T-that's not true! I don't like your brother at all!"

"Is that so?"

"Uh-huh!"

He leaned up again to look her in the eyes. "Prove it."

"That I don't like Ayato?"

The vampire nodded. "If you didn't then you wouldn't care if I bit you."

"You realize I've never cared-" She gasped as the vampire grabbed her and wrapped her legs around his waist, nuzzling his face in the crook of her neck. "Ah, Slut-chan smells so good right now. I wonder if you taste better as well, I might have to thank Ayato-kun if you do."

Tsuna wriggled against him, quietly telling him to put her down. He of course ignored her and began undoing the red ribbon of her her uniform. Reaching up angrily she flicked his fedora off, the hat flying through the air just to land awkwardly on another shelf. Laito glanced back at it before looking at her. "You should be careful Slut-chan, you don't want me to drop you."

She glared at him but made no comment as he sunk his fangs into her neck. A spark of lust danced through her stomach while the rest reeled in the pain. Her neck had yet to heal properly, anytime it was even pricked she would need her meds to help make the pain go away. She shut her eyes and squeezed his shoulder as he continued to drink from her, the quiet sound of his slurping in the back ground of the buzzing in her head.

_I don't like this, I don't like this." _

She gasped when he ripped his fangs out and set her back on the floor, his hands roaming her body. "Nothing seems to make your blood better, even pleasure."

"Sorry?" She adjusted her skirt since it had ridden up thanks to the vampire. "I hope Ishiyo-san didn't see us."

He rolled his eyes and walked over to where his hat, plopping it back on his head. "I think you should be more worried about Ayato-kun."

"Why?"

A smirk pulled on his lips. "You'll see, but for now," He pecked her lips, the taste of blood staining them. "see you around, Slut-chan."

The vampire left the library, leaving Tsuna in a confused and mildly frustrated. _"What's going on?"_

**...**

**A/N: And done! Don't worry about things going to fast as far as a relationship is concerned, she's still a walking blood bank. So...Not much else to say...Oh! If you're doing the art contest the due date is September 1. **

**Thanks again for reading and I hope you enjoyed!**


	12. Code 12

**A/N: The shortest chapter yet...**

**TheSoulsDepth: If you think this is bad, wait until the next chapter. Yay! I'm hoping to change their relationships, but it seems almost impossible right now.**

**...**

When lunch ended Tsuna quickly went to the classroom, both hands busy tying up a clean gauze to hide the marks that Laito had made earlier. A few of the students raised their eyebrows and gave her weird looks for her actions while a few of the immature ones snorted as perverted thoughts skipped through their heads. She dutifully ignored them, her head hurt too much to care, and sat at her desk. She let out a sigh and let the stiff muscles in her neck unwind as she leaned her head against the cool wood of the desk, the soothing feeling almost lulling her to sleep.

Just as her eyes shut a loud bang echoed close to her ear making her jerk upward. "Ye-ouch!" She squealed as a cold hand gripped her shoulder and hauled her upward, the sudden movement caused her head to spin and her stomach to lurch violently. "W-wait."

"Shut up, Chichinashi." Tsuna's eyes widened when she caught sight of the vampire's eyes. Ayato looked absolutely pissed and ready to kill something should she defy him. She looked over to the other students and furrowed her eyebrows when she saw them look down into their books or jotting down non-existent notes, anything to not look at the violent scene beside them.

She opened her mouth to call them out on it, but stopped when she felt the pressure on her shoulder double, threatening to break bone should she say anything. Shutting her mouth she silently followed the vampire, her gaze to the floor as he led them away. All of her emotions swam about in her head as they walked, everything about this scenario felt wrong, as if she had actually made some fatal mistake.

When they abruptly stopped Tsuna looked up at the vampire. "What, are you hungry?"

His eyes narrowed and he pushed her against the wall with both hands, one firly grasping her shoulder while the other hovered over her neck. "You let that perverted bastard feed from you."

She stared at him for several seconds, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "Your mad because Laito bit me?"

The hand over her neck made contact, causing a spark of pain to roll through her body and helping to fuel her headach. The girl whimpered but made no other movement as Ayato stared down at her. "I told you earlier that you belonged to me."

"What does that mean?"

Ayato stared down at her, his grip lessening for a moment. He had never had to explain what that meant to any of the other sacrificial brides, they had immediately figured it out and resigned themselves to their fate, but this girl wasn't even sure what it meant when a vampire signaled them out as a meal that couldn't be shared.

A mischievous grin curled onto his lips and he leaned down o her level. "That means I'm the only one who can have your blood and body, Chichinashi. You should be honored Ore-sama wants an idiot like yourself."

"Oh...Oh!" Her pale brown eyes widened. "That's what he meant!"

"You're finally figuring it out?"

She huffed and nodded. "Yeah, but I thought that all of you guys were supposed to kill me, not just you."

"We are, but Ore-sama likes the scared look that your eyes take on." He ripped off the white gauze, the soft pieces falling to the ground. "_Now show them to me again_."

**...**

Reiji stared down at the girl on his operating table with a blank expression on his cold face. "Ayato, your jealousy almost killed the girl."

The red-headed vampire scoffed, but didn't say anything as he leaned against the stone wall. When he fed off the girl during school he did so from her neck, causing her to scream and eventually faint; they had yet to figure out if it was from the pain or the blood loss. The girl was hooked up to an IV with bandages over her neck and the other small wounds from the full moon incident. Her breathing was steady and her chest slowly rose and fell as she slept, and her hair was spread out around her like a pale blue halo. In total the girl looked like a wounded child, innocent and ripe for the taking.

"At least you didn't rip out the stone." Reiji said as he finished wrapping up the girl's neck.

"So she's still your experiment?"

The older vampire paused in his work. "Is there something wrong with that."

"I don't care," He got off the wall. "as long as you remember who she belongs to."

Reiji glanced back at the younger vampire. "You seem to be rather fond of her..." A smirk curled onto his lips. "If you've gotten used to the taste of her blood perhaps I ought to use you for an experiment as well."

"Go to hell, Tableware Otaku!" With that he disappeared from the room, leaving Reiji at peace as he continued to monitor his latest experiment.

**...**

After two days of apparently staying unconscious Tsuna woke up to find herself in bed. She grit her teeth as she felt a tremor of pain rock her body as she shifted from lying on her stomach onto her back. "Good morning, Owari-sama."

The girl looked to her left, hissing as she did so, and caught sight of the maid that helped her into the tub. Instead of simply looking nervous and frightened like before, she now had dark circles under her eyes and noticeable bite marks on her neck. "Hey, um..."

"Ichigo." She said briskly. "Reiji-sama told me that you were to stay in bed until he returned from classes."

"I'm alone?"

The blonde nodded. "Yes, all of the brothers went to school two hours ago."

Tsuna gripped her blankets in one hand and balled the other into a small ball. She had never been left completely alone by the brothers, ever since she had gotten here she hadn't been allowed to leave the mansion alone. Heck, even her poor PSP and cellphone had been brutally destroyed by an irritated Ayato.

Pulling up the blankets she took a deep breath. "Alright, I guess I can take a break from class."

Ichigo let out a sigh. "Good, I'll come up later then with some food. I noticed that you mostly prepare simple Western dishes, is there anything you would prefer?"

She thought about it for a moment before nodding. "If you don't mind making me some mashed potatoes with bacon bits, steamed broccoli, and cheese I would appreciate it."

The maid nodded. "I'll do my best."

She gave a bow and left the room, shutting the door lightly as not to disturb the invalid. After listening to her soft footsteps going down the hall, Tsuna heaved herself into a sitting position. Her entire body instantly became sore and she let out a quiet whimper from the movement. Taking another deep breath she struggled out of the bed, the work hard and slow. By the time she had her clothes on she was practically in tears and ready to quit her mission and wasn't too upset when Ichigo came back and caught her.

"Owari-sama, what on earth are you doing?!"

Tsuna gave a wry smile as she pulled the pink shirt over her head. "I was going to go to church."

The blonde shook her head and carefully set the metal tray on the bedside table before wiping her hands on her crisp white apron. "Owari-sama, you are not to even leave this room, how did you think you would be allowed to go to church?"

"Sneaking out..."

The maid sighed and gently took her hand, leading her back to the bed. "There's nothing for you at church, you're better off just resting."

Tsuna stared at the girl. "What do you mean?"

Ichigo flushed under the question. "I just meant that..." She shook her head. "Never mind, just please go to bed, I don't want Reiji-sama to get mad at me."

Tsuna sat on the bed but didn't lay down as she stared at the maid, an unsettling feeling beginning to twist its way through her mind. "Ichigo, you just said there was nothing for me at the church as if there's some crime about going to that place..."

"No, there's not it's just-"

"Just what?"

Ichigo handed her the tray, trapping her in between the bed and the hot metal. "Here is your meal, I hope it is to your standards." With that she quickly left the room, slamming it shut behind her.

Tsuna stared at the door before looking back to her meal. There was a large pile of fluffy white potatoes that had green discolorations thanks to the broccoli and long stringy stripes of melted cheese. She grasped the fork and began to it, twisting her mouth into a grimace when she tasted soy sauce.

Well, this day couldn't get any worse.

**...**

**A/N: A 'filler' chapter but it quickly descends into the plot for this season. I hope you all are enjoying this story, and if you want your opinion heard for the pairing in this story check out the poll on my profile. **


	13. Code 13

**A/N: Hi! I hope you all like this chapter since it's mostly filler and I suck at it.**

**TheTranslator001: It bothers me as well, but in reality that is there personalities. They manipulate these girls into being their tools and that's how it is. Some of these girls are just stupid and think they can change them and others are sad enough to just accept it. **

**...**

Tsuna was locked inside the house for the next week. She didn't exactly mind at first, but she soon became bored out of her mind just staring at the walls or reading her zombie slaying book. Sighing she flipped onto her stomach and kicked her blankets onto the floor, watching as the dust under her bed drifted onto the middle of the floor like tiny grey snowflakes. The sight amused her for a moment before she sighed again and twisted herself around, letting her legs dangle over the side of the bed. She was sick to death of just lying around and not having anything to do, even having Ayato annoy her would be better than this.

Standing up properly the girl pulled on some proper clothes before cautiously leaving the room. Glancing down the halls for several seconds she made sure there were no vampires before going to go explore. She had been around the mansion for over a month and she hadn't explored the entire house. Tip-toeing down the halls she made her way past the large windows that showed the soft glow of night and the shadows that mixed with them.

Going to the end of a passage she found a door that was slightly ajar, light cascading onto the violet carpet close by. Just outside it she could smell oil as well as something musty as if whatever was inside had been hidden away for years. Taking hold of her courage she opened the door and found...A piano. It was large and black similar to the ones played in fancy concert halls with a black stool in front of it and yellowed sheet music propped on the music stand. Walking across the now wood floors she made her way to the beautiful instrument and carefully touched a key. A low note emitted from it, echoing in the bare room and making a shiver run down the girl's spine.

Gathering her yellow skirt in hand she maneuvered herself to sit on the low stool and sat down as her hands gently hovered over the white and black keys. Humming a soft tune to herself she moved her fingers in time with the song, eyes shut and head swaying as she got caught up in the music. As such she didn't notice as a vampire appeared in the only other chair in the large room, eyes closed as he listened to the human play. When she finally stopped he opened one eye to glance at her and scoffed when he sized her up. "You're form is wrong."

She whipped her head around and stared at Shu with large eyes. "You all just appearing out of no where is disturbing." She turned back to the piano. "Anyway, I wasn't even really trying to play anyway."

"...I can tell."

"How?"

He opened one eye. "Your posture..."

Tsuna frowned as she placed a hand over her lower back. "My posture?"

"Yes," He said. "you're supposed to sit up straight..."

The girl sighed and forcibly moved her back up, when she did she was as straight as an arrow. "Is that better?"

"Why are you asking me?"

The girl bit her lip at the question. He had a good point, why _was_ she asking him? Afterall he was the same man who would be more tan happy to tear into her neck and leave her bleeding out on the floor simply because she woke him up in the middle of a nap, yet here she was asking if her posture was good enough to play piano. "I guess because you're the one who said something about it..."

"...Hn..."

The two sat in silence for several moments before the door opened and Reiji walked in. He stared at the two of them for several moments, garnet eyes narrowing in irritation. "It is time for dinner."

Tsuna felt her heart begin to pound in worry. Not once had anyone ever bothered to tell her when to eat and with this announcement she felt like a lamb being taken to the slaughter. "W-we're eating all together?"

Reiji glanced over to her. "Of course, why else would I bother to inform you of dinner?"

"I'm not a cannibal though..."

The eldest vampire sat up with a heavy sigh. "Once a month we all come together to eat human food, such a pain."

The girl let out a breath and stood up silently going to the dining room. As she left however, she noticed Reiji glaring at her. Swallowing nervously she picked up her pace, praying that he wasn't considering eating her as well.

**...**

The meals that Tsuna normally ate were simple. Her mother had never been much of a cook and her father didn't like to cook, as such she had to teach herself or get take out. But the presented food before looked like something out of a rich man's catalog. There was large pans of some meat pastry with cheese bubbling in the middle, deep pots of soup that smelled heavily of sausage and rosemary, and lovely cakes that were decorated with dark chocolate icing. There was also bottles of wine that had colorful labels that posted an old date and had a musty smell of time to prove it.

At the moment Subaru was the only one sitting at the table. He was staring off into space with that look of irritation that always clouded his face. The other grand chairs were empty but there was also enough space for Tsuna to sit as well.

The girl felt her stomach grumble as she walked up to the table, the scent of the food almost overpowering her other senses. "That smells good." She mumbled to herself.

Going to the very edge of the table at an outside seat she sat down with a small grin on her face. Maybe there was perks to being a vampire meal, at least if she ate like this every single night. Her thoughts cut off as Kanato sat next to her, his bear placed in his lap and a bright look in his normally dull eyes. Her body stiffened and she looked down at the floor, the memory of the last time she was with the sweet loving vampire coming to the forefront of her mind. Her wound had healed up but there was a small scar that would always remind her to never let her guard down.

"The cake looks good," He murmured. "doesn't it Teddy?"

Tsuna watched as he played with the demented looking bear until he glanced over to her. "Maybe it'll taste better with your blood on it. Ater all the last cake you made tasted wonderful with blood drizzled over each bite."

She felt her stomach churn at his words. "I..." She literally had nothing else to say, his words were just too disgusting.

She shifted somewhat and tried to make herself appear smaller an act that caused Subaru to let out an amused snort at her efforts.

Kanato ignored his brother and leaned forward smoothing out her bangs, his cold skin making her own become clammy."You want that don't you?"

Before she could answer she was jerked up by Ayato. "Get the hell off her, Crybaby."

The violet haired vampire glared up at his younger brother. "She's not just for you!" He balled up his fists. "Why do you always hog her?"

Ayato gave a fanged grin. "Because Ore-sama claimed her. You should have worked faster, Crybaby."

Kanato's eyes narrowed and he leaned forward to snatch Tsuna back but she immediately backed away. The action was inocent enough, she didn't trust Kanato, but he saw it differently. To him she was outright refusing him and would rather have her blood taken by his younger brother. The very thought made his sluggish blood boil and he hissed ready to wipe that smug look off his face but stopped when Reiji entered the room.

The older vampire took one look at them and shook his head. "The three of you sit down and wait for the rest of our drabble to come."

Ayato smirked and led Tsuna to his side of the table, sitting her down on the outer edge so that no one could sit next to her. After a few moments Laito strode in with a disinterested look and sat down next to Ayato. "Hm, Slut-chan isn't part of the main course?"

Reiji didn't look up from his cuff links he was busy fiddling with. "You know that she is a guest and as such must eat with us, do not plea ignorance Laito."

The red-headed vampire grinned. "Ah, but wouldn't you like to see a naked Slut-chan gagged and bound up with a white creamy sauce all over her."

"There wouldn't be much to look at." Ayato pointed out, looking over Tsuna's small frame.

The girl shifted as she felt all of her dignity drain away at Ayato's comment. How could he go on about how she was all _his _when he was busy discussing how she ought to be bound up like a pig and eaten! She grit her teeth and thanked God when Shu finally stumbled into the room, sliding into a seat opposite Reiji.

"Your late." The 'head' of the house hold said.

"Hn."

Reiji's eyes narrowed but instead of fighting with his brother he picked up a fork. "You may all eat now."

As soon as the first dish, the meat and cheese pastry, was passed to Tsuna she took a bite of it and practically hummed from happiness. An explosion of flavor exploded along her tongue, a light tanginess that mixed with a somewhat bitter taste, creating a plethora of good feelings in her stomach.

"Your table manners are deplorable." Reiji commented as he watched her lean forward with one elbow on the table. "Were you raised in a den of wolves?"

The girl flushed and removed her arm and sat up, some of the cheese sticking to the corner oof her mouth. "No..."

"Excuse me if I don't believe you."

She nodded and spent the rest of the dinner picking at her food. By the time everyone was excused Tsuna had only eaten two meat pastries and half a slice of chocolate cake. Going back to her room on a nearly empty stomach she decided to read some fairy-tale to see how a princess ate since her family of tomboy and...well boys, didn't teach her how to eat like a lady.

**...**

Reiji stared at the vial in his hand, watching the light from his desk bounce of o it and make images on the walls. Inside the vial was a foul-smelling liquid that was a dark red color and would sluggishly slosh against the glass. Turning it around to read the faded label he grinned and set it back on the desk.

"Now all we have to do is wait."

**...**

**A/N: And that's how it ended.I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**


	14. Code 14

**A/N: Hey! How are you all doing today? It's raining right now and I'm fighting sleep while writing this.**

**So in order to stay up you all should watch this one Youtuber named **_**TanteiSakana**_**. He reads really bad fanfiction and has read some of the worst of the worst such as Super **_**Mario Bros Mission from God**_**. He's really funny and sometimes will have guest stars on their who only help the insanity.**

**Okay, advertising over with let's answer reviews.**

**TheTranslator001: Really, I'm concerned for my mental health now...That was expressed by Reiji a few chapters ago. The reason why they drink the blood at this point is because they really have no other sourse and another reason that will be revealed in the next chapter. As for Reiji...That will come into play soon. **

**...**

When one spends most of their time asleep and in a comfortable bed, it is a known fact that their life schedule will be thrown off track, and this was no different for Tsuna. She had gotten up two minutes before the Sakamaki brothers would be pulling out of the driveway and going to the school. "Oh God, I'm so late!"

She pulled on her socks while a tooth-brush hung out the side of her mouth. Her blouse shirt was still open, her long blue locks were all over her head, and she swore that she still had drool cacked her chin. Yanking on her flats she quickly stood up and tossed her toothbrush on her night stand, making a mental note to pick it up later as she buttoned up her blouse and walked towards the door. As soon as she was in the hall she ran down the stairs, almost tripping over her own two feet in her rush. By the time she made it into the limo she was out of breath and sweat trickled down her face.

Reiji's garnet eyes narrowed when he caught sight of her. "You're late."

She flushed a dark red and twisted her fingers together. "It won't happen again."

He scoffed but didn't say anything as he went back to reading after telling the driver to go. Tsuna sighed and slid down in her seat until her chin sat ontop of her chest, the heavy breathing helping her head bob somewhat. Sitting in such a position she didn't notice a pale hand creep forward and grab one of her long locks of unbound hair. It wasn't until he yanked it hard that she shrieked and glared at Kanato, who held a clump of the blue strands. "That hurts!"

The vampire lifted up her hair to examine it. "It's so long."

Tsuna hissed and leaned forward, trying to relieve some of the burn that made her feel as if blood was leaking from her scalp. "Because it's not up so let go of it!"

Kanato grinned and yanked on it again grinning when the girl hissed again and hunched her back like a pissed off cat, her pale brown eyes narrowed and promised to kill him if he didn't let go. The look was different from the ones she normally displayed and he wanted to see what else she would do. When he leaned closer to the girl there was a sharp pain on his wrist as Ayato grabbed him. "Let her go."

The violet haired vampire glarred up at his younger brother, his grip on her hair tightening. "She's not your's!"

"Want to bet, Brat?"

Kanato made to retort but stopped when Reiji looked up from his book. "The both of you stop this childishness. She belongs to all of us, Kanato has a right to feed from her just as much as you do Ayato." His eyes narrowed. "But such activitives shall not be happening right now in the limo."

Ayato huffed and leaned back in his chair, his gaze glaring at his older brother continued playing with her hair much to Tsuna's chagrin. Kanato found the light colored hair very beautiful, for a human anyway, with how soft it was and how smoothly it went around his fingers. or some reason girls always had soft hair that was fun to twist and pull on, his own mother was a prime example, but this girl also had the funny expressions she would make when he would yank on it. Her face would sometimes scrunch up until both of her eyebrows almost came together, or her jaw would clench while her eyes shut hard as if trying to block out the light, or her eyes would open and an unhuman hiss would emit from her. It was entertaining and the icing on the cake was that Ayato hated when his precious toy was fed on by others.

He grinned and let her hair go. This girl had plenty of benefits, even if her blood did taste horrible.

**...**

Tsuna moaned as she sat down in the library an icepack on her head and a book in her lap. During class Kanato had sat right behind her and continued to pull on her hair while the teacher wasn't looking. Each yank had brought a wave of pain that made her head swim and eyes water. As soon as the lunch bell rang she retreated to the quiet library and sat in a corner with an ice packet kindly given by a suspicious Ishiyo. The librarian was becoming aware of some of the boys' treatment of her and would often question about how she was feeling. Of course Tsuna didn't say anything, she was afraid that if anyone found out that they would be killed by the brothers.

She sighed and flipped the page of zombie novel. "It even hurts to think."

Shifting the icepack from the back of her head to her temple she shut her eyes and allowed the cool numbing feel to engulf her senses, ignoring everything else in the room. Her breathing became steady as she began to sleep, her head resting against the hard spines of the dictionaries. The temporary Eden that she was given was interrupted, however, by Ishiyo as she walked over with a book in one hand a bottle of medicine in the other. "Tsuna-san, I have some medicine for you."

The girl opened her eyes and gave a small smile. "Thanks Ishiyo-san." She sat up and took the medicine, measuring out a tablespoon of the purple liquid before downing it, the bitter taste making her nose wrinkle in distaste.

"How does that feel?"

"Better I guess, just tastes horrible." She handed back the white bottle. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." The woman fiddled with the top, a quiet grinding noise the only sound for several moments before she sighed and put the bottle in her skirt pocket. "Tsuna we need to talk."

The girl blinked, unused to anyone in school using her first name. "Uh, sure."

Ishiyo kneeled down to Tsuna's level, dark green eyes meeting pale brown. "Are the Sakamaki brothers doing something they shouldn't?"

Tsuna's face paled. "H-huh? What's that supposed to mean?"

The woman's eyes hardened. "Don't play dumb Tsuna you're too smart for that." She leaned forward. "Are the boys doing anything to you that makes you uncomfortable...anything that could hurt you?"

_"Yes! They pull my hair, jerk me around, and drink my blood like I'm some kind of blood bank! Please tell the authorities so I can go back home!"_

She laughed and looked back down at the novel. "They just tease me because I'm not busty, that's all."

Ishiyo frowned but didn't say anything. If the girl didn't want her help then she couldn't force her to do anything, but it was paining her to see the girl become so broken down and unnaturally quiet. The light that was in those eyes when they first met was slowly dimming as the days went on and she knew those Sakamaki brothers were to blame. Sighing she stood up and extended the book that was in her hand. "Here."

The girl took it and look it over. It was small and had a plain pink cover that had lime green lines on it. Opening it up she found crisp white paper that had blue lines on it perfect for writing. "A notebook?"

"Diary." She corrected. "I want you to write down things that you think about instead of leaving them all over the place. I had to take off two of your stick notes earlier today alone!"

Tsuna gave a sigh of relief, happy to drop the topic of her abuse. "Sorry about that, but when I can see the notes it's easier to remember all the stuff in my brain."

"Well write it in here for now on! Next time I find stick notes on the walls I'll stable you to them!"

"Please don't."

**...**

Kanato stared at Tsuna as she walked down the halls to the limo. Her long hair swayed down her back and her arms crossed over her chest as she held a few of her books. Passing by the many students he made his way to the girl and walked side by side, silently waiting for her to answer to his presence. After a few moments he grit his teeth and pulled on a long lock of hair, making her whimper and snap her head in his direction. You shouldn't ignore me."

She scowled and her hands strained against the books as she gripped them tighter to control her outburst. "I didn't see you."

"Of course you didn't." He twirled her lock of hair around his finger. "Teddy and I are inviting you to tea in my room today."

Tsuna wanted to snort at the thought. She hadn't played tea party since her younger sister, Ayano, was five. The younger girl was now eight and quite the tomboy and denied to have ever played such games. It was hilarious that a boy her age was asking her to play the girly game.

"Maybe I'll have your blood as well." He said. "It would make the tea bitter but at least it will make the cake taste good."

Tsuna's face paled. "Uh-"

"And don't turn me down, I'll only have to drag you by your hair and that would make it purple instead of blue."

The girl shut her mouth and meekly followed the boy, silently wondering if she should have told Ishiyo about these psychotic boys.

**...**

**Red and blue make purple, that's what Kanato was talking about. I have no idea where I got Kanato playing with Tsuna's hair idea from, but I think he would do something like that just to see what the brides would do. Alright so what's in store for poor Tsuna? Will she survive the tea party or will she finally die? **

**Also, I was checking on the poll results for who you all wanted Tsuna and here they are: **

**Shu: 2 votes**

**Laito: 2 votes**

**Ayato: 1 vote**

**Subaru: 1 vote**

**No one/Friend zone 'em: 1**

**So that's that. I'm kinda confused how Shu is so high on the mark since Tsuna has only been with him twice 'on screen' and once 'off screen'. Whatever, if you guys think they'll be good I'm not going to question it. **

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reading!**


	15. Code 15

**A/N: Hi! Two chapters back to back? I'm on a roll, I must be a rock! Bad puns aside...**

**The Translator001: I'm happy as long as people are favoriting and following. That's more than enough proof for me that people like this story. Having Tsuna human, and realistic, was a big thing for me. She feels fear, pain, and isn't going to have the vamps in some kind of trance. Ha, I like Kanato as well but that shota is scary as hell. You'll see~.**

**TheSoulsDepths: I'm glad you approve! That is the only quirk I added out of my head and I'm glad my audience likes it. She doesn't because she's afraid to have friends that the Sakamaki brothers can kill, I guess they can't kill a diary. What it shall be like? Well here it is.**

**...**

Tsuna didn't want to go to the tea party that Kanato was hosting. As she sat in her room surrounded by school books, ink pens, and paper she knew that this was the safest place to stay since Kanato was prone to being violent towards her. The last thing she needed was a knife embedded in her side because he got the idea that her 'bitter' blood would help even out cake that was way too sweet. She sighed and put down her physical science book and scratched her head with her pencil. Perhaps she just needed a good excuse to get out of it, something that would stop him from dragging her there by her hair.

She threw her pencil against the wall. "Who am I kidding, that boy is persistent!"

Even if she made the claim that she was bleeding from her eyes and somehow managed to catch smallpox he would probably drag her out of bed by her hair and tell her that the infection would only serve to make her blood taste better.

Shuddering at the disturbing thought she stood up from the comfortable floor and went over to her wardrobe to change out of her school uniform and into a light blue dress. She then pulled all of her hair into a long braid before leaving the small bedroom to hunt for Kanato's room. Having lived in the Sakamaki mansion for a little over a month it was interesting to note that she had never been to any of the brothers' rooms. Not that she wanted to be there, she was actually scared of what she might find, but they didn't seem eager to allow her to come in.

Mindlessly whistling to herself she began the long trek through the seemingly abandoned halls. It was nearing dawn and none of the brothers were around creating an almost peaceful atmosphere that would have brought a smile to the girl's face if she didn't have a place to be. Occasionally she would sop by a window and stare out over the empty courtyard, or examine a painting of a foreign garden, or just admire how pretty the house was in general. It was obvious that the brothers had money, but when you saw how soft the carpets were or how many details was in the wall murals you had to question just how many generations of their family had money.

Moving away from a white and blue vase that had a floral pattern printed on it, Tsuna continued her trek down the hall deciding to stop getting side tracked from the beautiful things around her. Walking past a few doors she would stop at each one and put an ear to it to listen out for any sounds. The first door she heard nothing but silence, the second one sounded as if all the sounds were muffled, and she had to go to a completely different hall to hear anything out of the third door she tried this on. This particular door did provide for a sound, quiet tapping as if someone was doing something.

_"Should I knock or just go in?" _Her hand hovered over the oval door knob, unsure what to do in this situation. If this wasn't Kanato's room then she could find herself in a muddy grave tonight, yet if it this was it then there was no telling what Kanato would do to her.

Shutting her eyes she placed her hand over the cool metal, a shudder going down her spine as she slowly twisted the knob and leaned forward. A low creak sounded as the door opened and cool air washed over her warm face, she could feel her heart hammering against her ribs threatening to break out and slide across the floor.

"What in the hell are you doing in my room?!"

Tsuna's eyes flew open and she stared blankly at the vampire. He was sitting at a desk with a few school books out and a pen in his hand. Red eyes narrowed as he stared at her and the promise of pain was evident from the clenched jaw and the muscles straining in his hand from the way he held his pen. "I-I didn't mean to come in here!"

"Then get out!"

She did as she was told, but ended up shutting a portion of her skirt in the door. She opened it again to take it out but stopped when she felt a cold hand grab her by the wrist. She stared up at the vampire doing her best to keep from yanking away from him and running down the hall. She wasn't normally that scared of Subaru, he mostly verbally abused her, but she hadn't seen him this pissed off since she had witnessed Ayato and him fighting. Red eyes stared into brown before he dragged her inside his room and shut the door behind him.

"What are you doing roaming the halls?"

The girl blinked not expecting this. "You're not mad at me?"

"Answer the damn question." He felt the beginnings of a headache coming on.

"I was looking for Kanato's room." She said. "I was invited to a tea party I guess."

She didn't include the tacked on threat should she refuse or the fact that she may end up dying from this thing. The thought was pathetic enough and yet it also scared her to think that she would be on his turf and playing by his rules. Reiji didn't have his OCD jurisdiction within Kanato's room, which meant that as much blood could be spilt as he wanted.

Subaru let go of her and stared at her with a blank expression. So Kanato was having fun playing with this girl as well. He knew Ayato had become attached and Laito was having fun teasing Ayato about it by constantly harassing her, but didn't think that Kanato would have any real interest in such a plain girl. "His room is on the next floor."

The girl let out a breath that made her face relax. "Thanks."

The vampire scoffed and went back to his desk. "I'm sending you to Kanato, I highly doubt you should be thanking me."

"Good point." She turned to go back to the door but stopped when she noticed something out of the corner of her eye.

"Aren't you going to leave yet?"

The girl ignored him in favor of approaching his coffin. It was made of walnut wood and was about as large as the back of an old fashioned pick up truck. There was nothing fancy carved into it but she could tell just from how well polished it was that the coffin was extremely valuable. "You sleep in a coffin?"

Subaru scowled and opened up his English language practice book. "Yes, does it matter if I do? Your a dumb ass for thinking we just sat around all morning and actually did stuff during the day."

"Once again a point to you." She gripped the edge of the lid and lifted up, grunting sounds coming from her as she exerted herself.

He watched her huff and her small muscles strain under the weight. Almost immediately sweat and her natural blood scent flooded his room making his stomach rumble. It wasn't often that he went out of his way to feed from the girl, she didn't taste that great, yet she was the only person he could feed from at the moment.

His hunger induced stops came to a stop when he heard an excited squeal as the girl managed to properly open the coffin. "Yes!"

She yelped when a sharp pain erupted on the side of her neck and cold arms encased themselves around her stomach to keep her in place. Even though her neck healed she still felt uncomfortable and ready to bolt when one of the vampires fed from there. And yet with the unsteadiness also came the swirling madness in her stomach. That feeling of pleasure that sparked inside of her and threatened to bring her into an abyss of insanity if it wasn't saited.

She let out a low whimper when the fangs were ripped out of her skin, the sticky blood rolling from the holes in her body. "Subaru-"

She couldn't even finish her sentence for as soon as he was done he ripped his room door open and pushed her out, leaving her in the empty hallway to deal with her own problems.

**...**

When she finally made it to Kanato's room Tsuna knew that the vampire would be furious with her. Perhaps because she knew that he would notice the new holes on her neck, or perhaps because she was late to his event, but it was probably from the way he glared at her when he opened the door. His violet eyes gazed over her and he reached up to take hold of her hair, dragging her into the room. She let out an inhuman screech as pain rocketed through her head and fell to her knees to try and stop it.

"You're late." The vampire hissed. "You said you would come but you didn't!"

"I couldn't find your room." She said as she rubbed her skull to try to ease the pain. She could feel a few strands cling to her fingers and fall to the floor as she did the motions.

He let go of her hair and crouched next to her. "Is it that hard to get around? You really are an idiot, at least you came on your own. It would have been inconvenient to drag you down the stairs."

Tsuna shivered at his words and looked away, finally taking notice of the boy's room. It was the room that time had magically forgotten. There was a bed in the corner that had thick black blankets as well as a black canopy. There was also a fire place at the very front of the room with collectibles at the top of shelf, most of them seemed to be small stuffed animals. There was even a rocking horse sitting mindlessly in another corner, the graceful item was beautifully carved from a dark would and had lovely and realistic carvings in it.

"Don't just sit there, let's begin the tea party."

Tsuna blinked and shook her head before standing up, a woozy feeling taking over her stomach. "A-alright."

The two sat down at a small table that was decorated with sweets and a lovely pure white tea set with gold scrolling. She had never seen anything so lovely in her life and wished her phone still worked so she could get a picture of it. "Wow, this is amazing Kanato."

The boy puffed up in pride as he poured the tea. "I had the chefs make everything for me and I even got the best tea from Reiji's room."

Tsuna smiled politely and picked up her tea cup, the warmth leaking from the thin porcelain and onto her hands. "It all looks very good."

She took a sip of the tea and had to stop herself from gagging. The tea was bitter and had a gritty after taste that didn't sit well with her. Putting down the cup ever so carefully she plucked up a lemon danish and bit into it, a smile lighting up on her face as the acidic taste mixed with the fluffy cream and sweet sugar.

When she glanced over to Kanato she paused in her eating. "Is something on my face?"

"No. I was just thinking that my food would taste good if it had blood."

Shifting uncomfortable Tsuna said. "Oh."

"If I drank blood from you I could actually taste my food." He bit into a chocolate chip cookie and slammed it back down on the plate. "Paper."

"Huh?"

The vampire rolled his eyes. "A vampire cannot taste human food unless they recently had blood. You didn't think we actually ate human food because it nourished us did you?"

Tsuna shook her head. "I just thought you ate human food to look...human?" She shrugged and sipped more tea. "I dunno, I guess I just never really thought of it too hard."

"You never think, but that isn't the point at the moment." He stood up and went to Tsuna's side of the table. "Right now I want to eat."

Tsuna froze as he sat down next to her, their bodies so close that she could feel the unnatural cold radiating off of the vampire. The girl looked away from the vampire but he grabbed her chin and tilted her head up to examine her neck. Violet eyes narrowed and he pushed her away, making her body hit the floor. "You smell like Subaru!"

The girl moaned and pushed herself up, a bruise forming on her shoulder. "Yeah, he bit me."

"Argh!"The girl gasped as she was forced back onto the floor as the vampire crawled over her. His legs straddled her waist and his eyes dug into her own, trying to find any secrets she was hiding. "You lied to me! You said you couldn't find my room but you were really avoiding me."

Tsuna just stared up at him as she saw tears form in his eyes. _"Is he really that upset about this?"_

"You're my doll and no one else can have you!" With that he bit down on her neck and the girl hissed against him as pain engulfed her body. His bite was savage and rivaled the one that Ayato had given her on the full moon. All she could feel was his sharp teeth digging around in her skin and the iron grip on her hips. Nothing else seemed to exist in that moment except for her, Kanato, and the pain. And in this hell of a mansion that was all that really did exsist...

Herself, vampires, and pain.

When Kanato finally let go of her Tsuna relaxed under him, unable to put up anymore of a fight. The vampire stood up and went back to the table with his sweets causally biting into a cherry tart. He hummed and continued eating his sweet, clearly content with his treats now that he could taste it properly.

Pulling herself up Tsuna went over to the table and picked up a mint treat cookie and took a bite of it, eating her sorrows away. The vampire snatched her cookie away and handed her a chocolate ball. "This is better."

She raised an eyebrow. "And I should listen to someone who tastes paper instead of food?"

He shrugged and bit into it. "They taste good to me."

She stared at his mouth as each bite of the smooth chocolate went down his throat. She twisted her mouth into a grimace and snatched one up from the plate. "Whatever."

Taking a bite of the chocolate she was immediately greeted by the taste of cherry and something slightly bitter. "This tastes good."

Kanato smirked as the girl greedily took another one from the stack. He couldn't wait to see the results of his patience.

**...**

**A/N: That thing about the vampires having to drink blood to taste human food is true, I read it in the wiki. Anyway, things will be picking up soon now that everything has been set in place and this season comes to an end.**

**So...that's that! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**


	16. Code 16

**A/N: Hello everyone! I brought you all a new chapter after a long wait. I'm actually going to be looking for a beta to correct the last chapters and help with new ones. Let me know via PM if you're interested!**

**The Translator001: They are aren't they? I love stories that happen to have that so I do my best to write in a similar fashion.**

**...**

Ayato was not sure what to feel as he stared down at a giggling Tsuna. She had a hand to her mouth and her eyes were watering making them look larger than normal. Not once since the girl came had he heard her laugh and he wasn't sure he wanted to hear it again. It wasn't one of those sweet slightly deep laughs that sounded rather feminine and cute, but instead it was high pitched and scratchy as if she had a sore throat and was coughing while laughing.

"What's so funny, Chichinashi?" He asked, irritation blooming as she laughed at his question.

She clenched her hand over her mouth muffling her voice. "I-I dun know..." She dropped her hand and stared at him. "Do you know what's funny?"

With her hand gone he could see that her face was slightly red. "Yeah, seeing you drowning in a pool of your own blood."

She hiccuped and leaned against the wall."T-That's not funny but you're always so mean to me." Her lower lip began to tremble. "You're always sayin' mean things to me and then go and taken my blood and hurtin' me."

He stared at the girl as she continued to whine over his many misdoings towards her. This was unnatural behavior for the girl, if he didn't know any better he would think she was drunk. Grabbing her by the chin he leaned his face down towards her making the girl squawk in protest. "L-Let me go!"

"Shut up, Chichinashi." His nose wrinkled when a blast of her breath skimmed his nose. It smelled heavily of alcohol and practically mad his nose hair burn. "Where in the hell did you get alcohol from?"

"Alcohol?" She stopped moving staring up at him with a serious expression on her face. "Stay thirsty my friends."

That was it she was definitely drunk. He watched her blow some of her hair out of her face with a small smile on her lips. It was obvious she was a silly drunk that couldn't keep her attention on one thing for very long. Perhaps he could use this to his advantage and finally make her his in every way shape and form. Considering how hammered she was it was unlikely that she would remember anything he did to her. His grip on her chin tightened as excitement began rolling through his veins. The girl wasn't fertile right now so chances of pregnancy was low and on top of that she had the distinct odor of a virgin.

Perfect.

His hand left her chin to hold the back of her head. "You're in luck Chichinashi. Tonight I'm going to make you mine and no one else will ever feed from you again."

She shifted in his grip. "You're going to kill me."

His head descended to her neck. "Far from it."

Bringing his lips to her neck he tasted it with his tongue getting used to her taste. Her skin itself didn't taste all that bad, if he was the type that actually ate people he wouldn't mind eating her skin. Coating some of her old bites in his saliva he listened as quiet gasps escaped her mouth and betrayed any sense of dislike she may have had. He smirked against her skin as he descended lower until he reached her neckline. Hooking a finger on it he slid it down just to find a bite there.

This bite wasn't like most others it was obvious that there had been no struggling. Anger bubbled up where excitement once coursed and he pushed her fully against the wall causing her to yelp in pain. "Who bit you?"

She shook her head some of the light blue locks getting in her face. "I don't be remembering, do ya still wanna bite me?"

His grip on her tightened and she yelped again, but this time arched her back in an attempt to get away. "Don't lie to me, Chichinashi!"

"She's not." Kanato said holding his teddy bear close to his chest with a smug smirk on his lips. "She's too drunk to remember much of anything. Isn't that strange? Humans are really too fragile to live with vampires, huh?"

Ayato's acid green eyes narrowed. "You already know she belongs to Ore-sama so leave her alone you brat!"

As if someone flipped a switch the older vampire's face twisted into a frown that sported a tear filled glare. "She doesn't just belong to you! They gave her to us so we all could eat! Why do you always have to have everything and can't just leave me alone!"

"Because you're a pathetic crybaby." Ayato stated. "Every time someone turns around you're always crying and whining about how you can't get your way. No one gives a damn about your tears and never will."

"Take that back!"

"Make me, Brat."

Sceaming in anguish Kanato launched himself at Ayato, just for the younger vampire to grab at his collar and raise him off the ground. "Now look who's still needing to be held."

Kanato kicked his feet n an attempt to get away making his brother laugh at his efforts. So engaged in their fight they didn't notice that Tsuna had begun to wander off, her steps hesitant and almost tripping over themselves.

**...**

Tsuna was surrounded completely in warmth when she awoke and also had a pounding headache that tried to drill a hole into her skull. "Why do I hurt today?"

Blinking wearily she winced when the harsh overhead light shined down on her face. "Slut-chan isn't immune to hangovers? Hm, very human indeed."

Not having the energy to question why Laito was in her bed she just moaned in response and slammed a pillow over her head. She didn't have a hangover, her parents thought it was sinful to drink so even her older siblings who made it to the legal drinking age never drank in front of her parents. God forbid someone her age actually did such a crime even if it was all the way in Japan.

She flinched when she felt a cold hand on her leg. "You're not going to even ask what you did while drunk?"

"I wasn't drunk." She muttered. "And please stop touching me, you're making me uncomfortable."

A smirk curled on Laito's face. "That's making you uncomfortable, Slut-chan? What about what we did earlier this morning that would make even a porn star blush in shame."

She removed a bit of the pillow so she could look up at the vampire. "Wouldn't I hurt if we had sex?"

"Who said we went all the way."

Tsuna's face went pale and she sat up immediately pulling off her night shirt without any sense of modesty. The sight immediately made the vampire laugh at her which she promptly ignored in favor of staring at her bite marks. They were around her collar-bone and a bit lower these were a normal sight yet a shudder went down her spine due to not remembering how they got there.

Glancing back at Laito she curled an arm around her chest and turned to face him fully. "Did..did you do this?"

She flinched when he touched one of her marks. "Unfortunately, no. Too bad I didn't looks like you were a real whore and let Kanato bite you."

"What!" She shook her head, her stomach reeling in absolute disgust. "I'd never _want _someone to bite me, Laito."

"So says your unconventional hickey." He slid off her bed and adjusted his fedora. "Well I've got to get ready for school, see you, later Slut-chan."

The vampire walked out the door leaving a half-naked Tsuna behind. Taking a deep breath she dropped her arms and stared down at her marks. She honestly didn't remember doing anything with Kanato, especially something painful like getting bit. Shrugging she crawled out of bed and took a cold shower in an effort to help her headache and jog her memory. However whenever it got to the point that she got home from school she came to a brick wall.

Wrapping a fluffy pink towel around her body she walked to her wardrobe and pulled out her uniform her thoughts still on her bites. Perhaps she should be happy she didn't remember any of the bites. Getting bit hurt and always stirred disturbing feelings inside of her anyway, not remembering it for once could be seen as a breath of fresh air. She paused in buttoning up her blouse and stared at herself in a mirror for a moment. But what if this was just another trick created by the vampires? What if she started forgetting vital things like family, the password for her computer back home, or even her favorite zombie slaying weapon!

Her gaze drifted from the mirror to the diary on her desk. She would definitely start using it now that this problem had arisen but perhaps she needed something a little more concrete. As far as her research was concerned she knew that vampires couldn't make you forget things...Maybe it had been alcohol? Her nose wrinkled at the thought. If it was alcohol that would explain her headache and the massive blackhole in her memory.

"But I need to remember this morning..."

She continued putting on her clothes and went downstairs to the kitchen to eat something. Inside was Reiji who was sitting at a table and eating a bagel that had plain cream cheese spread across it. Cautiously walking past him she grabbed an apple out of the fridge and bit into it, the loud crunch making her head hurt all the more.

"I recently looked over your school reports." Reiji announced making Tsuna nearly slam her head into the refrigerator in irritation. Didn't he know she had more important things to think about than her school work?

"Really?" She swallowed her bite of apple. "I hope they were legible I know I have sloppy handwriting."

His eyes narrowed in irritation. "Your Japanese is terrible so is any other form of work that you do." He plucked up his plate and set it into the sink filled with hot water. "Now that you are living with us I expect you to keep high grades and not slack off as if this was a vacation."

Tsuna wanted to point out that he was fulfilling a stereotype but decided against it when she noticed his grip on the blue sponge. "With exams coming in a month I expect your grades to be impeccable."

"Yes, Reiji-san." She twirled her apple in her hand. "Um...Do you think I could have a bit of a break? I mean Japanese isn't my native language and-"

"If you study the material given to you that should be more than enough." He stated, turning his back on her entirely to cue the end of their discussion.

The girl sighed and bit into her apple again. There was no way she could focus on school work, surviving, and patching the hole in her memory. Leaning against the refrigerator she stared up at the ceiling. Maybe it was time for a little heavenly help...Going to the church was going to be difficult but not entirely impossible, and if she did go to a church maybe she could find someone who knew something about vampires. She found it very hard to believe that vampires existed and the church hadn't been gung-ho with slaying them.

She probably should have tried to do this a long time ago, but back then she had been stubborn and wanted to kill them by her own hands. Yet after being brutally wounded by Ayato, her body liking to get bitten, and her memory coming up with blanks she was sure it was time for some outside help. The only issue with all of this was doing it without anyone noticing her.

**...**

**A/N: And done! I hope you all enjoyed this new chapter!**

**Well the polls have changes somewhat!**

**Shu: 2**

**Laito: 2**

**Ayato: 2**

**No one/Friend zone 'em: 2**

**Subaru: 1**

**And there you go! So like I said if you wanna have a say in the final pairing go ahead and vote! Thank you all so much for the support and I promise to update sooner next time.**


	17. Code 17

**A/N: Hi! I finally got another chapter out after waiting around for so long. So this chapter is kinda one that some of you may hate me for and others won't...It really depends on how you read this.**

**TheulsDepths: Keep them crossed, she needs all the luck she can get.**

**TheTranslator001: They are, I think I noticed. Keeping them in character is ruining my sanity at this point, I have to come up with some disturbing shit.**

**...**

Upon waking up on Monday morning Tsuna was covered in a cold sweat and her body shaking. Glancing over to her small alarm clock she frowned when she noticed the time. It was seven o'clock, a whole hour before she was supposed to go to school. Today was the day she would leave the school and try to get to the church. It was a task she had pondered over all last week and well into the weekend. Kicking her legs over the side of the bed she moaned and wiped her face off with her sleeves, doing her best to wake up. Tsuna had never really been a 'morning' person, but considering today's circumstances she felt so alive with energy that her very toes were pricking with electricity. Standing up on uneasy feet she went over to her wardrobe and ripped it open, pushing aside all of her clothes and staring at the calender in the back.

Plucking up a pink sharpie she slowly put an x on the current date. "Might die today, might not..." She picked up her rosary and stared at the silver cross, Ayato's blood still caked on the lower half of it. "We'll see I guess."

Putting it back on its hook she went over to her vanity and opened up a drawer showing off a variety of pens, pencils, gluesticks, glitter, and a pair of yellow scissors. Picking them up she swung them on her finger as she sat in the chair and raked her free hand through her long locks. Ever so slowly she pressed her fingertips against her skull and felt the many scabs and bumps thanks to Kanato tugging on her hair. More than once she had found blood leaking down her face after he had wanted her attention and she had failed to provide it. Heck, even Ayato had pulled on her hair when she had told him to get out of the bathroom when she was about to shower. If she was trying to run away while getting to the church today and they decided to grab her hair she wold be locked away in her room or worse. Situating her hair in a perfect ponytail she brought the scissors up and watched as the pale blue locks fell onto the floor.

Shaking out her now collarbone hair she tossed the scissors back onto the vanity before shredding her clothes and getting in the shower. The cold water splashed over her body and all the grime swirled down the drain. Grabbing her pink scrubby she poured some coconut smelling bodywash onto it and began scrubbing, hissing when the soap caught into a still fresh bite. Recently Ayato's feeding had become more frequent and had virtually left her neck. Just last night he had taken it upon himself to bite her stomach, leaving a very deep bite that was still oozing blood.

Closing her eyes she could still remember what had happened...

_..._

_Flashback_

_..._

_Singing some random pop song at the top of her lungs Tsuna tossed a glustick into a small pile on her bed. Scattered all over the place was colorful paper, glitter pens, stickers, and photos. In her lap was a black binder that had large colorful stickers all over them as well as her name in orange glitter pen. Plucking up a page of flower stickers she peeled off a pink rose one and stuck it next to a picture of a young girl with dark brown hair and large brown eyes staring at the camera with her tongue sticking out. _

_"Oi, shut up."_

_She paused in her singing and whipped her head around to stare at Ayato. "Stop scaring me!"_

_He grinned and came closer to her, his movements cocky and sure of himself. "Ore-sama never manages to fail."_

_"Yeah, I noticed." She deadpanned before opening up a purple glitter pen and began scribbling. _

_However halfway through Ayato snatched up the item and stared at the picture and words for a few moments. "What does it say?"_

_She raised an eyebrow. "You don't read English?"_

_"Do I look American to you?"_

_She pursed her lips for a moment. "Yeah, we are rather obnoxious compared to most people."_

_He dropped the book back onto the bed and sat down just for photographs to flutter onto the floor. "What is all this?"_

_Tsuna grabbed her book and continued writing in it. "You care?"_

_"No, but Ore-sama's bored."_

_She paused in her work for a moment before shaking her head. "I'm not going to talk about my family to ease your boredom."_

_"Family?" He gave a dark laugh and sat back. "Where is your precious family now? They don't hear you when you scream or when there's blood pouring out of your wounds." The girl squealed and fell back when Ayato pounced on her, his acid green eyes boring a hole into her pale brown ones. "You belong to Ore-sama now."_

_He gripped her wrists and nuzzled his nose into her neck a smirk forming on his face when he caught her scent. She smelled sticky sweet right now almost too much to bear. Over the last few days it was as if all of her blood was calling out to him and demanded for him to partake in her..._

_Body, mind, and soul._

_Hiking up her orange t-shirt he watched as her dark unblemished skin was exposed to him. Pulling it up until her black sports bra showed he frowned and noticed how he could see her ribs, they were like small ridges against an unsweetened chocolate bar. Leaning down he licked one causing her to gasp and wriggle against him once again. _

_"Sh, Chichinashi." His free hand massaged her side. "Just leave everything to, Ore-sama..."_

_He bent back down and continued to lick her ribs until he descended further to her stomach. Ever so quietly he could hear soft whimpers and could smell her blood taking an erotic turn as he continued to lap at her skin. Lower and lower he came until he reached the waistband of her skirt. As if someone had flipped a switch her entire body stiffened and a strangled sound left her mouth. _

_S-stop!"_

_"Why should I?" He traced one of her ribs causing her to shudder. "Looks to me that you like it."_

_She shook her head, her wrists twisting as they tried to break free. "No! I-it's wrong. Go ahead and bite me but don't-"_

_"Rape you." The words were blunt and not even a hint of regret or remorse could be found. In fact a smirk had laced onto his lips that made bile rise in Tsuna's mouth. "You can't fool Ore-sama. You were moaning like a whore not too long ago," He placed his lips close to her ear. "I know you want it."_

_Thrashing against him the girl let out a shrill scream and twisted her body around in an attempt to break free. The vampire laughed at her attempts and easily over powered her pushing her back onto the bed with more force than necessary, making Tsuna's head spin. Yet even though she was disoriented visually she could still feel Ayato's cold tongue tracing her stomach, tainting her skin with all kinds of sins that would no doubt come back to haunt her. Balling her hands into fists she could feel hot tears run down her cheeks and soak into the pillow. If it had to happen this way then fine, but she absolutely refused to make him think she liked it. Yet after a few minutes he had stopped moving Her heart hammered against her ribs as she awaited the inevitable sound of a zipper and the feel of cold air against her most private place, but instead all she heard was her own labored breathing and the normal cold air that always seemed to haunt the mansion. _

_Opening one eye she stared up at Ayato who was staring back at her. His face was unreadable as an ancient tome, his smirk gone and his body stiff, all signs that he was daring to move she waited for him to do something, anything, tat would give away his intentions. After a few moments he leaned back down and licked at the her lower stomach before taking a bite. A shrill scream escaped her lips at the motion as the pain set in, yet she also couldn't help but have a sense of relief. When the vampire finally pulled back and left her laying in her own bed she immediately succumbed to sleep._

**...**

_End Flashback_

**...**

Placing the bandage over the bite so she wouldn't ruin her uniform, Tsuna quickly dressed before going downstairs. By now the vampires had awakened and were moving about in their own 'morning' routines. In fact she had heard yelling the moment she had turned off the shower and it had yet to stop. Going into the kitchen she saw Kanato screaming at Laito who was eating some pudding topped with cookies while Subaru sat off to the side drinking something Tsuna was afraid to identify. "What's going on?"

The question was mostly to herself but Kanato had turned to look at her. "He took my pudding, my _last _pudding!" He turned back to his brother and aimed to grab it but Laito quickly side-stepped the move.

"Don't go to Slut-chan for help." He said as he nibbled on a cookie. "You don't want me to steal your 'doll' away now do you? After all she's so small and sweet-smelling right now, it wouldn't be hard." He winked at her. "Isn't that right, Slut-chan?"

Tsuna shifted uncomfortably but couldn't get a say in the matter as Kanato finally balled up his fist and punched his older brother square in the stomach. A choked gasp left Laito's mouth but he held onto the pudding none the less.

"This is ridiculous." Subaru muttered. "You'd think that damn idiot would stop fucking with him."

"Isn't that normal?" Tsuna asked, going to sit next to the white-haired vampire as Kanato tried to land another hit. "I doubt even vampire siblings wouldn't give up the chance to play mind games with each other."

He scoffed and picked up his mug again. "Just goes to show how immature they are."

Reaching out on a limb, albeit an unsteady one, she said. "Aren't you the youngest?"

"And what does that tell you." He deadpanned. "Everyone here is insane."

The girl couldn't help but stare at him for several moments, not daring to laugh in case Subaru became offended and decided to beat her face in. Never in her life had she heard such an oxymoron come out of someone's mouth, it was almost too ridiculous to believe. However this train of thought was quickly smashed when a wet yet ticking shatter echoed through the room. Kanato stared down at it with eyes narrowed so much they looked almost nonexistent while Laito wore a smirk on his lips.

"Well that was fun while it lasted." He sidestepped the pudding and broken glass. "Maybe I'll eat Slut-chan next."

"You bastard!" Laito easily caught the fist aimed for him and pushed his brother back. "You did that on purpose!"

Tsuna had seen a few fights between the vampires and she had quickly learned that it was dangerous to be around them. Not because she could get hit, she wasn't that close, but because they broke something and then Reiji's wrath would come down on all of them. Even in a normal circumstance this was bad, but she was just fed on last night she didn't need to stay home from school thanks to blood loss on today of all days.

Jumping up she yanked Kanato back by the shoulders. "Hey, hey!" The younger vampire stared up at her with tearful eyes that _almost _made her feel bad for him. "Do you want me to make you some breakfast?"

"Awe, Slut-chan is going to baby him?"

"Shut up!" He ripped himself out of her already loose grasp. "You're the one who had to take my food!"

Noticing how the brief intermission had cleared up room to get to the stove Tsuna went over and pulled out a skillet and set it on an eye before going to the fridge and pulling out ingredients, all the while the other two would still exchange blows and yell at each other. It was almost comical really and probably would have laughed if it wasn't for the fact that she could burn herself if they got too close. Pretty soon the kitchen filled up with the warm buttery smell of pancakes sizzling in a hot pan. "Can I have chocolate on mine?"

She glanced over to a now subdued Kanato. The transformation was almost harrowing really, it was as if he was a completely different person. It was only seconds ago that he was trying to hurt Laito. "If you want 'em."

She flipped the pancake over displaying the now golden brown and slightly burnt side of the pancake. "What do you want on your's, Laito?"

"You're asking me, Slut-chan?"

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "I think so."

"I'll keep mine plain then."

_"That was all you had to say!" _Grabbing a large platter she took the first one off the skillet before pouring more batter into the pan. "What about you, Subaru?"

He stared at her for several seconds before standing up and taking his mug to the sink. "Do whatever."

"Do you honestly want me to do that?" She asked, a smirk curling onto her lips. "Last time my brother told me that I ended up putting guacamole, hot sauce, and Fruit Loops on his pancakes."

"Don't act like a dumbass." He said before getting down some plates for them to eat from.

"Okay."

Within minutes she managed to give Kanato his food and began to work on Laito's by that time Ayato had made it to the kitchen and watched as Tsuna cooked. Her back was almost slumped over as she worked, not a stiff muscle in her body, and the beginnings of a smile played on her lips. He had never seen her so at ease before and the sight was something he wanted to crush. He wasn't even sure why he didn't like it, just like he wasn't sure why he didn't like the fact she was cooking for everyone else, or why she had violently rejected him this morning. Deciding to rectify the situation he walked over to her and pointed to some of the apples she had cut up. "I want those on mine."

She looked up at him and shrugged. " 'Kay."

The food was what he wanted but not the response. He wanted her to actually acknowledge him and ignore thee rest of his brothers, after all she belonged to him! Mindlessly sitting down at the bar he watched her juggle between cooking, adding more things to his brothers plates, and getting a now somewhat awake Shu to tell her what he wanted. The scene looked almost normal to him...

_Almost like a family_.

The very word made his blood boil and go down dark roads that he looked back upon with scorn. This girl wasn't going to whore herself out out his brothers in his face like this, not if he could help it. Getting up he walked over to the girl who was now adding cinnamon on top of Shu's pancake and agreeing with Laito and Subaru on how he needed to do that himself and stop being a 'Lazy Bastard.'

Mid shake he grabbed her wrist and the girl immediately stiffened under his hand. The entire room grew quiet, not due to shock of course, but anticipation. Everyone knew Ayato was wildly possessive and such a display always proved to be entertaining. "You're a whore, Chichinashi."

Tsuna frowned yet had nothing to say to the comment. By now she was used to the insults that the brothers used, but she was unsure why he was calling her a whore while cooking breakfast. "Why?"

His grip tightened and Tsuna gasped as pain coursed through her wrist. "Don't play stupid I know you're doing this on purpose. This morning you screamed and whined about how you wanted to keep your useless virginity but now you're perfectly fine cooking like some fucking housewife."

Silence reigned supreme for several moments before a low laugh echoed through the room. Slowly it became louder and louder before Ayato's nerves stood on end thanks to annoyance. Tsuna was practically crying with how hard she was laughing and the strange thing is she didn't know why. Perhaps it was just because she gave up or maybe it was how ludicrous his accusation was, whatever the case it was the only response she could give. Even when Ayato yanked her forward and made the shaker slip from her hand she couldn't stop herself anymore.

"H-Honestly?"She asked, wiping away a tear. "You confuse cooking for sexual frustration? I shouldn't be surprised at this point, but hey look at me." She hung her head and shook it with a sigh. "I give up, I really do."

Ayato stared down at her for several moments before placing her wrist against his lips. "Good, then I-"

"Not in here." Reiji said as he came through with dirty plates and a tea-cup. "Also you all need to finish whatever it is you're doing and finish getting ready for school, the limo will be leaving the next ten minutes."

Everyone immediately went back to whatever it was they were doing before while Ayato hesitantly released Tsuna. He watched as she went back to the stove and threw out a burnt pancake and set the skillet in the cold water, steam immediately rising out of it as soon as it made contact. Scruffing up his hair he turned on his heel and left the room, his blood lust still stirring inside him.

**...**

**A/N: A long chapter! Pretty soon we'll be coming to the end of the second arc, are you all excited? **


	18. Code 18

**A/N: Time for more shameless advertising! I've actually written another DL story called **_**Engraved Bites**_**. If you like the idea of the Sakamaki's being cruel monsters with few redeeming qualities then read that story. It's actually rather twisted now that I think about it.**

**Anyway...!**

**TheTranslator001: getting into Ayato's head is easier said than done, but I'm glad he's still a creepy fucker! I'm so happy that you don't! So I'm not the only one who thinks that. Thanks I'll do my best! There's a lot of exclamation points here...**

**...**

Tsuna felt almost suffocated on the ride to school. Ayato had insisted on sitting next to her and had even pushed Kanato out of the way to do so. Shifting somewhat she pressed herself closer to the window in an attempt to create a personal space bubble. However the vampire noticed this movement and grabbed her waist dragging her so close to him she almost sat on his lap. Thinking about it logically, as logical as one could think about vampires, she guessed that this was a display of his dominance over her. Of course she had already thought he was the dominant one after he bit her in the neck and proceeded to try and rape her. The thought brought a sour taste to her mouth and she once again tried to move away just to come into contact with his cold hand.

"You're making her uncomfortable Ayato-kun." Laito pointed out with that ever-present smirk on his face. "Maybe you should let me have Slut-chan."

A low hiss emitted from the younger vampire and he put pressure around her waist. "She belongs to Ore-sama perverted bastard."

"For right now, but what happens when I take her to a special classroom of mine?"

Before the argument could continue the car stopped out of the school and Tsuna practically flew out of the car. Scrambling up the steps she gripped her bag a little tighter as she opened the doors of the school and was immediately assaulted by warm air and the quiet jabber of students. Shutting the door behind her she was unsurprised to find a pale hand stop it from shutting all the way. She backed up as Shu opened the door and stared down at her with a piercing blue gaze. It was as if he was searching for something in her eyes and would never be satisfied until he found it.

"Oh, Shu-san." He tore his gaze away from her to a teacher. "I would like you to stay after school today so I can help you with some lessons."

Seeing this distraction as an opportunity to leave Tsuna quickly went to her classroom and sat towards the front of the room. She was ten minutes early, Reiji believed that being on time was the same as being five minutes late, so having time to kill she carefully touched her left jacket pocket. There was an obvious lump there and she was terrified that the brothers would notice and investigate. Should they say anything she had managed to stuff tissue in as well.

_"Knowing them they'll accuse me of stuffing my bra."_ The thought was humiliationg but she was desperate at this point. With Ayato becoming dangerously possessive she didn't know how much longer she had to survive in this place.

Her attention shifted somewhat as a few students began walking in. She still didn't have a very good relationship with anyone, but they had by now stopped looking down on her so much, at least the normal ones the Sakamaki fangirls still hated her guts. There was one person in particular, a boy, who she would occasionally be paired with for group work because they had assigned seats next to each other. Daisuke she believed his name was.

He was one of the people to come in and he sat down next to her with an obnoxious sigh. This guy looked like someone straight out of your mother's talks of not getting involved with because they did crime. Tsuna didn't talk to him, mostly because she didn't know him that well, and he rarely talked to her. But they did have this odd tradition of acknowledging each other first thing in the morning or loaning pencils and paper should they need it.

"Owari-san."

"Morning, Soto-san."

Their little greeting stopped as the teacher walked in and began to ask for their homework from the previous night and other boring things lumped in with school. The tasks and continuous ticking from the clock seemed to go on for eons for Tsuna. Every few moments she would look up at the clock and would often catch herself unable to answer a question due to not being able to pay attention. The teacher claimed that there was detention later, something she would definitely get punished for, but she couldn't stop herself. By the time ten'oclock finally dawned her chest was beating so hard against her ribs she thought it would explode all over the floor.

Raising a hand she patiently waited for the teacher to notice her. "Yes, Owari-san?"

"May I go to the bathroom?"

He nodded and returned to the board. "Get a hall pass out of the basket first."

Standing up she walked calmly up to the front of the room aware that people were watching her. This fact made her squirm over the stares and quickened her steps until she finally left the first obstacle of getting to the church.

**...**

Getting out of the classroom was the easy part, the harder part would be actually leaving the school. Her chances were pretty good, her class was towards the front of the school, but that called for almost nothing when there were other students and faculty roaming the halls. She sucked in a breath as she walked making sure to keep her hall pass in hand. Should push come to shove she could always say that the bathroom closest to them was out-of-order and that would buy her some time, but what if they checked? There was no way she could pull of a very long lie without a Sakamaki listening in on the conversation.

Rubbing her wrist nervously she continued walking, putting her head down whenever a student or teacher went by. This helped her keep to herself and no one noticed when she went up to the front of the school. Now all she had to do was pray that the baseball game didn't go on for too long and she could get away just fine. The lady in the front office liked a show that would start at ten and end at eleven. Most times she would ignore the students when it was on resulting in many crimes happening. However Tsuna wasn't trying to commit a crime, just run away from phsycotic vampires who used her for a blood bank.

Placing a hand on the cool metal door knob she paused. _"What if someone's on the other side?"_ Her grip tightened. _"They'll drag me back and then the vamps will know I was trying to run away!"_

Closing her eyes and leaning her body against the door she added a little more weight at a time until she felt the cool autumn breeze blow over her body. Opening them again she found the entire front of the school empty. Just the faculty cars parked in the driveway and the very lonely road. Carefully closing the door she went down the stairs like a normal person since she was still so close to the school, but as soon as her feet hit the driveway she broke off at a full-blown run. Her heart once again began pounding but this time it wasn't fear it was...excitement. Not even stopping for a minute she flung open the gates and continued running onto the main road. Nothing else mattered anymore just getting into a busy part of the city so she could get a taxi to take her to the train station then she would be home free.

**...**

The train station wasn't that busy ten-thirty at night. There was mostly hobos and prostitutes trying to make some cash on the late night folks. Being aware of this Tsuna kept a hand over the pocket that held her wallet and did everything in her power to stay away from them. She was sure they may have been good people, but she did need her money and didn't need to walk all the way back to the Sakamaki mansion.

Going up to the ticket counter she looked up at the map of places she could go to and felt her heart jerk when she spied Tokyo. This was it, there was no turning back at this point. If she failed then she would be going back to a bunch of crazy and very pissed vampires. Digging her wallet out of her pocket she pulled out the labeled price for a ticket. "One ticket for Tokyo."

The woman behind the glass window tapped at the machine before a loud buzzing and chinging sound came from it that reminded Tsuna of a bad dubstep song. Placing the freshly printed bit of paper on the counter the woman bowed and muttered something that Tsuna barely understood. Putting the ticket in her pocket she went to the loading platform and got on the car closest to the conductor. It may have seemed a stupid move if someone was looking for her, but she also doubted anyone would look here first because of that reason. Happy with this she sat down in a seat far from the door and mindlessly waited for the train to move. After ten minutes the train gave a low whistle before pulling out of the station with a high-pitched squeal that made her shudder, she wasn't sure if it was fear of just excitement.

The trip into Tokyo took an hour or so. The whole time Tsuna stared out of the window watching trees that were loosing their bright green leaves, small lakes, or villages that were growing up. The ride in itself wasn't eventful, she should probably be thankful for that bit, and he eyes widened when they finally pulled into Tokyo. Even at midnight the place was still abuzz with life, lights, and excitement. Never in her life had she seen anything quite like this and she wished Peter was there to share it with her. Placing her hand over her wallet again she gave it a squeeze before getting up so she could exit the train.

Stepping out onto the platform she was surprised at how busy it was. People wearing school clothes, business attire, or just very fancy clubbing clothes were all boarding the train. It made her uncomfortable and she did her best to squeeze by without being noticed. Leaving the tunnels she was thrust into the light of the city and buzz of people. Pulling out a crumbled tissue she opened it up to see an address written on it in green marker. Looking at the street sign she held up the tissue and grinned when she saw the address almost matched. "Six more blocks to go!"

**...**

The church was wedged in between a restaurant and a tattoo parlor. The street itself was filled with people who either liked dressing up or had a lot of money on their hands. The church fit right into the fancy atmosphere with the tall stained glass windows and antique looking brown door with the large brass knocker. It was so different from the church back at home that she was unsure if she ought to go in. Rubbing her wrist she slowly went up the steps and took the cool smooth knocker in hand and gave a firm knock. The banging caused a cat on the other side of the street to mewl and run away and a few people to stare at her. Blushing somewhat she lifted up her hand to try again but the door opened revealing a middle-aged priest. He blinked in surprise before opening the door up somewhat wider revealing a dark interior lit by white candles.

"Good evening, Miss." He said in a whisper. "Was there something you needed?"

Tsuna took a deep breath and weighed her options. She doubted that a simple priest knew about the existence of vampires, perhaps his higher up would know something? "I need to confess my sins."

The man stared at her for several moments, his brown eyes probing her's before shaking his head. "I'm sure the Lord forgives you, now go and sin no more."

A force of disbelief smacked her so hard in the face she thought she could feel it burning. "Sir, I think I know how this works and you're-"

"I have said you were forgiven, now please go." He shut the door but Tsuna placed her hand in the crack of it. "Miss!"

"You don't understand I've done terrible things, your job is to listen to me!" She was breathing hard now almost at the point of tears. "Please?"

The man opened his mouth but instead of him answering someone else did. "Let her in, Takashi-san."

The door opened all the way to reveal a rather tall young man with a faded scar on his cheek, small brown eyes, and spiky blue hair. "Jun..."

He gave a toothy smile and opened his arms. "In the flesh, Kid."

Without thinking she tackled her brother reveling in the musky smell of pine that always seemed to linger around him. Seeing a familiar face in Tokyo felt almost like a dream and it was one she wasn't eager to wake up from. "I-I missed you so much! Thought I'd never see you again."

"It's okay, let's go inside so you'll be comfortable."

She nodded and allowed her brother to escort her inside. The place was a bit stuffy and smelled heavily of warm candle wax and dust. It had long wooden pews that had red velvet upholstery and the carpet was a dark blue that wasn't very comfortable to even her shoed feet. The large stained glass windows cast down long shadows that looked sinister in the dim light and almost eclipsed the image of Jesus and the Virgin Mary behind the podium.

Sitting down in the front row her brother nodded to his lackey before giving his full attention to his sister. "So tell me why I find my Kid sister pleading for Goro to let you in?"

She shifted uncomfortably for a moment before leaning forward. "I...I wanted to speak to the person in charge."

"Well you're talking to him."

"Really?" She could hardly believe it, her brother was always a trouble maker back home and had even went to Juvie for a whole year after beating a kid's head in. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised, Dad always wanted you to become a priest and take over his 'flock'."

He nodded. "Yeah, but I ended up insisting on training in Japan so he wouldn't look over my shoulder every few minutes speaking of which..." His eyes narrowed. "You haven't called at all."

"I know." She said, rubbing her wrist. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"I can believe pretty much anything."

She took a deep breath and shook her head. "Don't call me crazy but...I was kidnapped by vampires."

"Vampires?"

She nodded. "They've locked me away the last month and a half. I managed to get away tonight and was hoping to ask a priest to kill them with whatever kills vampires."

Her brother stared at her for several moments before raking a hand through his hair. "That does sound unrealistic."

"Told you..."

"I can't really believe the whole vampire thing but if you've gotten mixed up with the wrong crowd maybe it's time for you to go back home." He said. "Even if you're not due back for a while..."

"I know." She looked down at the floor. "Can I call them?"

"Mom and Dad?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I really miss them."

Jun fished in his priest's robes and pulled out a cellphone and clicked a number. "Hey, you'll never guess who I have..." Her brother gave a small smile. "Yup, ran into her at my church."

A chill ran through the area and Tsuna felt the urge to run. It took over every single rational part of her brain and yet she couldn't heed it. Scooting closer to her brother she flinched when she heard the high-pitched creaking coming from the floorboards.

"I didn't think that she would be so stupid." A masculine voice said. "But then again I should have expected this out of the girl who stabbed a vampire."

Her entire body stiffened when she felt a gloved hand on her shoulder. "Running away like a frightened child and leaving us all in a state of confusion. Now how did you manage to get out of the school so easily? Ah, you're not even looking at me how rude perhaps I should just rip it out of you then? No? Hm you're shuddering now I can feel it under my hand."

Tsuna couldn't even speak. All sense of reality felt as if it ripped away from her the moment Reiji had appeared. She couldn't believe her brother would sell her out like this, leave her in the hands of monsters. She felt her body being jerked up into a standing position but she couldn't stop herself from staring at her brother. "I will wire the money to your account."

"Thank you, Reiji-sama."

Sama? Wasn't that the honorific that meant extreme respect?

"Jun?" She whispered. Yet he ignored her going straight to a small door on the other side of the room. She rubbed her wrist erratically as if the motion would save her from something evil and unknown. "Jun?"

**...**

**A/N: How many of you were expecting that? I was actually going to leave it without an author's note, but decided against it since...I have no idea. Anyway! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and thanks for reading!**


	19. Code 19

**A/N: Hey! I think you all suffered enough.**

**TheTranslator001: I'm glad it did. I think i hate her brother, his personality sucks.**

**...**

Reiji yanked the girl up the stairs and into the mansion his sluggish blood boiling as he mulled over the events of the last few hours. Ayato was kicked out of his class thirty minutes in after he started to disrupt the other students. Soon afterwards he was cornered by a whining Kanato who told him that the girl was missing. He glanced down at the girl, his grip on her wrist tightening. She seemed uncaring right now with that blank face and dull eyes staring at the house.

And this only helped fuel his anger.

Yanking her forward they went up the stairs and the door opened by itself the butler behind it doing his best to seem small and insignificant. In the main hall were the other five brothers all of them giving off a deadly aura that caused the girl to shudder under his hand. Pushing her forward the girl tripped over a table leg and nearly fell to the ground, only barely managing to catch herself.

"You've managed to leave the city and go to Tokyo." Reiji said after a moment of silence. "And how did you manage that?"

"I planed it."

Garnet eyes narrowed and he took a step forward. "Do you know what happens if you should run away?"

"You'll kill me?" Her head stayed down. "And what will that do, huh? You're going to kill me anyway all I did was fuck with your time table-"

She yelped when Reiji grabbed her by the back of the neck and forced her to face him, her hair whipping her face. "You think you can just walk out of here without permission and speak to me any kind of way?" His grip tightened. "You're nothing more than a meal or pathetic human...Perhaps I remind you of that fact."

He pushed her backwards making her trip over her own feet and fall to the floor with a heavy thud. He walked over to the girl his shadow being cast over her making her seem smaller than she already was. The thought that this girl could do whatever she pleased infuriated Reiji yet also piqued his curiosity. None of the other sacrifices had dared to run away from the mansion yet this one not only succeeded but was also unremorseful.

He dipped a hand into his jacket and pulled out a thin black horse whip. "A shame really. You were quite the experiment."

A shrill scream rang out as the whip made contact with her body. Her uncaring attitude by now had broken and tears were going down her face. He had _won_. Finally he'd beaten this stubborn girl who refused to bend to the will that he was laying out for her. He struck her again this time adding more force behind the action a grin slowly spreading across his face. He'd never really liked this girl and found her obstinence annoying as well as the power she was weaving over his brother. He continued beating her, the girl's voice eventually cracking thanks to her continued screaming. Eventually she was just a lump on the floor, her arms covering her face and her knees all the way up to her chest exposing the skin of her legs. Aiming for that area he brought the whip down and was rewarded with a high pitched yet hoarse shriek.

And her blood.

The sweet scent flood the open space and immediately ignited the blood lust of every vampire in the room. Within seconds Laito was kneeling next to her a finger tracing the unbroken skin, staining his own pale skin with the red substance. "How nice of Reiji-kun to open you up for me."

"Get away from her." Reiji commanded. "I have not finished her punishment."

Laito brought the digit to his mouth and sucked it with a provocative moan. "Ah, still as disgusting as ever. You never change Slut-chan, always horrible tasting and disobedient."

The girl slowly brought herself up on shaky hands just to bump into Kanato who took the opportunity to lick the shell of her ear. "Now that Reiji will kill you I can turn you into a doll. Too bad you cut your hair it was better before."

Reiji watched as she shied away from both vampires. "What will you eat when I die?"

"Get another stupid girl." Subaru said. "You weren't some special girl that asshole brought here."

The girl's eyes widened. "There's more..."

"Sacrifical brides." Shu muttered from his place on the couch. "...Been brought here for awhile."

"That ever so precious church of your's brought you here Slut-chan." Laito pat her leg with a smirk on his face. "Don't worry, I'm sure that you expected that since your brother kindly brought you back. How nice of him."

The girl shuddered and brought her legs closer to her. "Shut up. Shut up. SHUT Up!" Tears were streaming down her face now. "Just, just leave me alone. I don't want this, leave me alone."

Ayato yanked her up by the shoulder. "You're out of luck, Chichinashi once you get here." His face was only inches from her now, all she could see was blazing acid green eyes. "_You can't escape._"

**...**

Tsuna stared at the wall opposite the bed. All of her wounds stung and her eyes burned from crying so much. She felt betrayed and nothing was ever going to make it better, not unless she got her parents' heads on a silver platter. Why would they do this to her? Making her live with monsters as a living sacrifice to appease their never ending blood lust! If she had anymore tears to shed she would probably do so...That and she didn't want to show Ayato anymore weakness. The vampire had brought her up to his room and made her sleep next to him in his spikeless iron maiden.

Her back was flush against his chest with his arm wrapped firmly around her mostly wide waist. This situation scared her on so many levels and made her heart hammer against her ribs. She had fought getting into the make shift bed but he had eventually pushed her in and bit her to force her there. She wiped some of the blood away from her neck staring at the liquid with a wrinkled nose. She didn't know why anyone would willingly drink the stuff, it smelled disgusting she didn't even want to taste it. Wiping it on her skirt she twisted herself around somewhat but stopped when she felt pressure on her hips. "Stop moving."

She did as she was told once again staring at the wall. They remained like that for several moments before Ayato huffed and sat up in the bed. Reaching out he yanked the lid down making Tsuna shriek when the heavy lid let out a metallic bang. "Why'd you do that!"

Green eyes stared down at her. "I'm ready to sleep now shut up and lay on your back."

"...Fine." She did as she was told yet still did her best to keep away from Ayato. "Why sleep in this?"

"It's cool."

She snorted at his words. She couldn't believe how simple the words were or how almost normal it sounded. She didn't expect the vampire to like an ironmaiden because it looked 'cool'. She had thought it had something to do with a torture fantasy locked up in his hand or other sick things that only a vampire could think up.

"You're soft for a chichinashi."

Tsuna's entire body froze as she stared down at Ayato who had his head on her chest. Disgust went reeling through her body and she tried shoved him off. "Leave me alone!"

He barely moved though and instead hovered over her body. "Why, you belong to m-"

"As a sacrifice! My parents gave me up to be your...your...blood whore!" She snapped. "I'm not some oy that you lay around with in bed, just something you brutally beat around when I don't do whatever the hell it is you want! And then later maybe get bitten again by one of your brothe-"

A cold hand snaked around her neck and the precious oxygen was instantly cut off. She clawed at his hands and wriggled her body staring up at the vampire with wide eyes. His own eyes were narrowed and he let out a feral growl that sounded eerily animalistic.

"You don't belong to any of the other bastards." He hissed. "Your blood, body, mind, and soul are mine. You think you can mouth off and whore yourself out to my brothers and not think I'll be pissed off? If you let one of those bastards touch you I'll make sure that your life is a fucking hell."

His anger practically burned her skin and brought shivers down her spine. Yet there was something oddly...comforting about the how possessive he was towards her. Slowly reaching up a hand she pressed her fingertips against his cheek. When he made no reaction she pressed her whole hand there and stared up at him. Each shaky moment that passed she could feel her skin being set on fire by Ayato's stare. Curling her fingers she let her hand go, but before it could hit the pillow he grabbed it.

**...**

The forest outside the Sakamaki mansion was practically abandoned except for one shadow that stared at the mansion. "So there she is..."

**...**

**A/N: And there we go! One more chapter left for this arc before the real stuff begins!**


	20. Code 20

**A/N: Final chapter of the arc!**

**TheTranslator001: I did too. Beating the shit out of anyone is wrong, it actually made me sick to write this, so I can totally understand getting worked up over a story. I'm glad you don't hate me! Nope! It sorta gets introduced in this chapter but the real fun/cruelty begins in the next arc. **

**TheSoulsDepths: I think you have too much faith/hope...Maybe not. Thanks, like I said it actually disturbed me to write something like that. My Dad would never hit a woman and taught my brothers as such, so it was just mind boggling writing that kind of thing. But yes, they're true nature is sadistic asshole and that won't be changing. No it's not and that is addressed, don't worry she's not going to have a random change of heart without consequences.**

**...**

Tsuna was alone when she woke up. She swept some of her hair out of her face trying to piece together what happened last night. She remembered sleeping with Ayato, just sleep, and getting bitten after she touched his face...She sighed and pushed herself out of the bed, almost tripping when she did. Ayato was still in the room apparently on the other side of it where the lid blocked it out. The vampire had a white towel wrapped around his waist and was staring at her with blank acid green eyes.

"Eh..."She flushed a dark red."I..."

A smirk curled on his lips showing off his fangs. "Like what you see, Chichinashi?"

The girl looked away. "W-why do people always say that? I know you could have thought of something less cliché! A-and I have no idea wh you're talking about."

"You're the one who's smelling rather sexual..." He walked over to her, his stride cocky and eyes brightening up. When he was close to her he tilted her head up and examined her face that was slowly becoming purple with all the blood pumping through it. "Maybe I should fuck you. Right here. Right now."

Her breathing quickened when he leaned down, his tongue ducking out to taste her lips. It was unsurprisingly cold and yet it still managed to make a shudder go down Tsuna's spine. "Ayato-"

"Hush, Chichinashi."

Backing up somewhat she turned away from him. "I need to get ready for school."

He stared down at the girl for several moments before allowing her to get up properly, yet as she walked away he looped an arm around her waist and kissed her full on, his tongue darting into her mouth. She squealed and backed away from him her eyes narrowing. "I don't want this, Ayato. "

He grabbed her again and nuzzled her neck."You want me." He brought her closer and she almost felt her heart set on fire. His cold body suddenly felt so warm that she was becoming dizzy and wanted to escape yet at the same time she wanted nothing more than for him to try his limits, see how far he could push her into breaking. She almost gasped as the thought crossed her mind but was silenced by Ayato's mouth. When he finally let go she turned her head away aware that she was giving all kinds of mixed signals.

"I..." She balled her hands into fists. "Just leave me alone..."

He frowned and pushed her away, the girl nearly falling over the cold metal lid in the process. "Get dressed, I don't need Reiji bitching at me."

She blinked and quickly nodded, taking her chances before Ayato could change his mind and rape her. Going down the hall she ran to her room and flung the door open just to see Laito sitting there with a smirk on his face. She held up a hand when the vampire opened his mouth. "I didn't do anything."

He pouted. "Slut-chan wouldn't even let me finish." He stood up and walked over to her, leaning down to sniff her hair. "Hm, nothing? You smell exactly like Ayato-kun and sex. Oh, don't say things like that? But they're true."

He pat her head in pseudo-affection and left the room. Leaving Tsuna to quickly dress before she could be attacked by vampires.

**...**

Getting back to school Tsuna was assaulted by gossipers. All of them whispered as she passed by and would often openly gap at her as when they thought she wasn't looking. Sitting in her seat she arranged her notebook and pencils on her desk, doing her best to keep her head down and self-confidence up.

"I heard she was fucking a boy in the boy's restroom."

"I bet she was buying drugs."

"Maybe she's secretly insane?"

She slammed her zombie book open causing a Subaru fangirl next to her to jump in surprise before glaring at her. It was amazing how people could just outright judge a person without knowing them. If they knew of her current situation their cruel words would quickly change to sympathy and she would be the poster child for vampire victims all over the world. At this point perhaps she should just tell someone to see what their reaction would be. She swallowed a laugh, no one on earth would believe that and even if they did the Sakamaki's probably would pay for them to ignore her. That was the reason she went all the way to Tokyo to find a church instead of the one here.

Rubbing her wrist she shifted uncomfortably as more students filed into the classroom. Eventually Daisuke walked into the room with a smirk on his face. "Well, well, well look at what the kitty dragged in."

She rolled her eyes. "That wasn't good morning."

"And there is a mark on your face."

She flinched and placed a hand on it. "Really?"

He nodded. "Haven't you looked in a mirror?"

She did but seeing marks and bruises was becoming so common place she was beginning to overlook the majority of them. Getting up she grabbed her bag and began walking to the bathroom. "Hey, where're you goin'?"

She ignored him and continued out of the classroom. Going straight to the bathroom she grabbed the sink and stared into the mirror gasping at what she saw. A long red mark was on her cheek and threatened to bleed. Tears threatened to flow as she stared at the mark and immediately disgust went reeling through her. Last night's events went through her so quickly that she was kneeling on the floor and tears were flowing before she could stop them. Everything was so wrong with this, EVERYTHING! Hearing a toilet flush she wiped away the tears and stood up doing her best to look normal.

Yet...Wasn't she allowing this kind of thing to happen? She was the one who ran away when she knew it was against the rules. She invited their bites beginning to enjoy the pain that came with it as well as the pleasure. And now she was giving into the lust that seemed to follow Ayato wherever he went. She rubbed her forehead as she stared at her reflection trying to find any deformities that could tell her why she was insane. No sane person would allow themselves to be put in danger so often or to walk such dark lines willingly.

Maybe she was finally breaking? Perhaps deep within herself she could no longer take the constant pain and loneliness so she was breaking down, allowing them to get what they want so she could die? She scoffed and picked up her bag rummaging through it to find some makeup. So now she could add suicidal onto her continuously growing list of insanity, wonderful.

**...**

Bringing the blanket over her head Tsuna threw the empty box of tissues onto the floor. They were piled next to a few psyche books, a box of chocolates, and plenty of plates that were once filled with mashed potatoes, ribs, and other American comfort foods. Now she was left with a stomach ache and eyes that were dry thanks to the constant crying. She was so tired of this life that she found herself entrapped in and wanted out. As her thoughts tumbled into dark places she didn't notice a vampire enter her room and stare down at her.

"Get up."

She curled up like a caterpillar. "What, do you want my blood?" A wrist peeked out from under the covers. "Go ahead and drain me already."

She gasped as she was dragged from under the covers her eyes narrowing as she tried to keep the light out of them. "You're really fucking pathetic. You manage to get out of here but when dragged back you act like one of Kanato's dolls."

The girl shrugged and lowered her head not looking Subaru in the eye. "Does it matter? I'm just the blood whore, remember?"

His grip on her wrist increased. "I told you words weren't the only thing to kill a vampire." His words were slow and measured as if he was afraid of saying the wrong ones. "You can't run from us, only kill."

"I tried..." Her body went limp and she sat properly on the bed. "I tried to kill you all but I can't figure it out. The more I push the more you push back...and now I've fallen and can't get back up."

Red eyes bored into brown. They moved past the layer of depression and desperation and found nothing more than loneliness. That spark of determination, that simple flame, was blown out leaving a never-ending darkness. She truly was a different girl than she had been when she first got here. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a long silver knife and forced it into her hand, startling the girl.

"What-"

"That's how you kill a vampire." He said. "Confident words and a silver knife."

**...**

The knife seemed to weigh so much in Tsuna's jean's pocket as she trekked down the halls of the mansion. Getting the knife from Subaru, a vampire of all people, felt almost like a dream. Then again if it was then her entire stay in the Sakamaki mansion should have been one giant nightmare that she would be happy to awaken from. But that was really besides the point, she had something to kill vampires with. It was the cheat code to get out of this horror game.

And yet she just couldn't let herself try it out on Subaru. It seemed cruel to kill the person who was helping her out of this situation. That didn't mean she wouldn't kill him if he tried to hurt her, it just meant as long as he kept his distance she wouldn't touch him. Gripping a banister she looked out the window as the sunlight danced across the water from the fountain and grinned.

Today she was definitely getting out of this place, but she refused to go just by herself. She knew she probably couldn't kill all the vampires and would end up leaving quite a few behind, all of them burning with rage thanks to loosing their prey. She honestly didn't want Ichigo to be in the mansion when that happened. The small maid always looked out for her and would usually be around to comfort her when things got too bad. She was the one who cooked all the goodies for her last night and had brushed her hair before the head maid had called her. Tsuna felt as if she owed it to the maid to take her and run away as fast as they possibly could out of this hell.

Going down into the kitchen she opened up a false pantry that showed a narrow staircase. She had once over heard a group of maids complaining how small this area was and how all of them couldn't sleep there. The staircase was dusty as if from disuse yet you could clearly see footprints that led down into the dark. Taking a deep breath she looked behind her before going inside. The area was damp and made her skin crawl as if spiders had happily jumped onto her body. The hall reminded Tsuna of a dungeon and she was just waiting for a skeleton to pop up and greet her.

Pulling her jacket closer she eventually came down to various doors that all had name plaques drilled into them, all the names written in Japanese with ink that was a dark rusted red. Finding Ichigo's close to the end she quietly knocked on it, holding her breath as she waited for an answer. When she didn't get an answer she placed her ear against the rough door, noticing the sound of heavy breathing. Deciding that she was asleep she placed a hand on the cold metal doorknob and slowly twisted it, wincing when a high-pitched squeaking emitted from it. When it was finally turned all the way she slowly opened it and found herself in a small room.

The floors were all wood that was in desperate need to be polished, but there was a long rectangular rug centered on it that was a dark purple. A small desk was shoved in the corner and had a three-legged stool pushed under it. The desk itself was cluttered with books, some makeup, and a basket filled with freshly cut roses. Nest to the desk was a trash can that had plenty of trash in it and could stand to be dumped out. And finally shoved in the corner was a bed, it was a small one that could fit only one person comfortably and had dark green blankets with red splashed on it. Sitting on the bed was Ichigo her face filled with confusion as she clutched a young unconscious man his chest barely moving, his breathing sounding hoarse and filling the entire room.

Tsuna could only stare at Ichigo's blood stained face her mouth going dry and nausea beginning to set in. "Y-you..."

"Owari-sama I didn't expect to see you this morning." She tilted her head to the side. "Is there something wrong?"

The girl watched as a drop of blood went down the corner of Ichigo's small lips and went down her chin. This looked like a scene from a horror movie all that was missing was a few bones in the corner. "You're a vampire?"

The maid nodded. "I thought it was obvious. Humans could never work for anyone as powerful as the Sakamaki, they would kill them the first full moon."

"But you were so nice to me..."

"Of course," The girl gave a large smile. "we're friends, right?"

She came closer to the vampiress and climbed onto the bed, pushing the half dead boy out-of-the-way. Ichigo's body relaxed and she put a hand on top of Tsuna's the smile growing wider as she did. "I'm glad you understand, Owari-sama."

"...I don't."

Before she knew what was happening the cold silver knife was in her hand and was going down on Ichigo's body. A shrill scream emitted from the vampiress as the knife sunk into her leg, blood splashing on the bed. She couldn't believe that all this time that she had been..._friends_ with this thing. This cold-hearted murderer that had paraded being scared of the Sakamaki, but in fact was _just like them_. Tsuna pulled the knife out and pushed the girl back, ignoring her screams for mercy, and plunged it back into her body this time her stomach. No this one had to be worse, this one had pretended to care about her unlike the brothers who usually left her bleeding and alone.

Alone.

Alone.

ALONE!

The blade receded and plunged in and out faster now, blood splattering all over the walls and bed. She could no longer even see what was happening her pent up rage and hate consuming any rational part of her mind. She didn't want to be alone anymore, lied to, deceived...She...She hated everyone.

Without warning someone dragged her backwards, the grip on her waist causing her to cry out. "Let go of me!" She kicked at the person trying to get free of the no doubt lying grasp. Yet the person held firm and threw her against the wall, a loud bang echoing through the room. Blinking Tsuna sat up and stared at...Ayato. He was staring down at her with unreadable eyes that immediately set her on the defensive.

"Why'd you do that!"

"Look at yourself, Chichinashi." The girl frowned at his words. "I thought killing was against your religion."

Her eyes widened and she looked down at her hands. They were covered in bright red blood that stuck to every crevice of her skin. She dropped the knife as if it burned her skin and quickly turned around tears sprining to her eyes as she stared at the mangled corpse that was once Ichigo. Her body was so full of holes it was almost impossible to idenify her and her dress was ripped to shreds. Guilt when slamming into her and she clutched her shoulders not even able to breathe as the guilt snaked around her throat and cut off her oxygen.

She was a murderer.

The one thing she kept accusing Ichigo of being. Yet now that disgusting mantle was flung on her like some kind of morbid prize. Subaru hadn't given her the means to get out of the mansion instead it was a means to bind her here. She couldn't just walk away remembering what she had just done. Tears stung her eyes as they pushed their way through her tightly shut eyelids. She was a murderer and it would never go away, every time she closed her eyes Ichigo's mangled corpse would stare back at her.

_She was truly a monster_.

**...**

Reiji stared at the hooded figure in front of him, a frown on his pale face. "So you managed to come and meddle in my affairs?"

A dark chuckle emitted from the figure as they walked over to the desk that Reiji was seated at, their steps small yet filled with purpose. "You know me so well, but let's cut out the accusations and get down to business."

He gestured to the seat. "Fine, let's begin."

**...**

**A/N: Hey! So now we finish the entire second arc! I can't believe we're twenty chapters into this story! So since we're about~ at the half-way point, I would appreciate it if you guys just answered a few questions. You don't have to, but I would appreciate it.**

**1\. Are the canon character in-character?**

**2\. Are the Oc(s) Mary-sues/Gary-Stus?**

**3\. Does the writing flow?**

**4\. Can you understand all the similes/metaphors?**

**5\. Is it descriptive enough?**

**6\. Is the dialogue okay?**

**7\. Do you feel as if there are any scenes that could have been left out?**

**8\. Are there any plot holes?**

**9\. When the characters interact are the reactions believable?**

**10\. Are the chapters long enough?**

**And that's that. You really don't have to answer, as I said before, but I would love it if you did so I can improve myself. Thanks everyone for your time!**


	21. Code 21

**A/N: Been binge watching this show called **_**Once Upon A Time. I**_** freaking love Rumpelstiltskin, the man is a badass and asshole all at once and it makes me happy...Anyway...**

**Welcome to the new arc! I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I have writing it! The real plot and what it entails is finally coming to light within this arc and I'm really excited!**

**TheTranslator001: Yeah, she did. Her mind is slowly falling apart and it will come back to bite her soon. And thank you SO much for answering my questions! I'm hoping to improve based on the info you gave me.**

**Animereak1145: Thanks! Ha, you want the harem too? Thankyou so much for answering the questions, it does mean a lot to me! I didn't think of her as cool, I tried to base her off of normal things. But innocent...That's her church upbringing talking, but of course she has older brothers too so...Yes she had a mental snap and there will be many of those to come. Yes she's a masochist but she started having those thoughts during the final chapter of the first arc with Reiji. As for your questions...I'll be answering them within the upcoming chapters! Trolololo~**

**...**

Tsuna moaned and rubbed her eyes as they began to blur the words in her science text-book. A test would be held that evening and she had yet to go to sleep or stop studying since she got home five hours ago. Through the window she could see the first blossoms of dawn peeking over the forest and kissing the dewy grass below. Sighing she picked up her pencil and continued reading and underlining all the important words and phrases. As she was coming close to the end of the unit there was a soft knock on her door. Stiffening she turned back to stare at the door."Yeah?"

"It's me, may I come in?"

Immediately she relaxed and gave her consent. The door opened and in came Ichigo with a small tray balanced in her trembling hands. "I-I heard you've been studying so I brought you some coffee. I-I hope that is alright."

Tsuna cleared off some of the books and notecards scattered all over the table, giving room for the tray. "Thanks, I never really liked coffee but I guess it'll help me stay up."

The maid nodded. "I hope it does. Oh! I also added sugar, milk, and cocoa if it will help you drink it."

"Lot's and lot's of sugar!"

She picked up the warm mug and shuddered as it heated up her body. She turned to say something to Ichigo but stopped when she noted a stream of blood running down her nose. "Are you alright?"

The girl tilted her head to the side, blood beginning to leak from her eyes and mouth. "_WhAt Do YoU tHiNk_?"

**...**

Tsuna screamed as she jack knifed up, her heart beating so hard against her chest she swore she could hear cracking. Clutching her heart with one hand she wiped away the sticky tears with the other as she began to grasp onto reality.

"J-just a dream." She whispered into the darkness. "Just a dream."

And yet not all of it was a dream. The actual event of he maid bringing her coffee was real,it actually happened last week, and yet the worst part was... Ichigo was,in fact, dead and had been buried last night. She had wanted to attend the funeral but the head maid had forbade, not in words of course, but with a single scathing glare that had burnt her soul. Instead she had wandered over to the kitchen and ended up cooking a pie that had been ultimately shared by a hungry Kanato. Thankfully she hadn't received any stab wounds from the confrontation, just curiosity over her murder.

Shuddering she got out of bed and began to dress for school. Yet doing such a mundane task almost seemed off with her new status of murderer. She felt as if she ought to leave the mansion and report to a prison somewhere and then plea for insanity that way her mind could also get some recovery. Insanity was the only thing, that she could think of, that could allow a human being do such disgusting things.

She paused outside her window, her finger halting in their attempt to button up her blouse. Maybe it was the full moon that was affecting her as well? Tonight it was shining bright and proud above the sky like some kind of jewel, perhaps it had some properties over vampire victims?

She rubbed her wrist as the thought took root. All this time she had done extensive research on vampires themselves, but very little over vampire victims such as herself. For all she knew she could probably kill someone and that was a normal side effect of being bitten by a vampire.

Shaking the thought away she finished getting ready before going downstairs. The only person in the kitchen was a half-asleep Shu, who was drinking something in a mug while listening to his music. Going to the fridge she did her best to ignore him, but was stopped by his hand grabbing her shirt sleeve, crinkling the material and almost ripping it.

"Yes?" She did her best to keep her chin up and eyes unaffected by Shu's dark colored ones that stared at her's far too deeply.

"...You killed someone?"

So even Shu was going to talk to her about that? Rubbing her wrist she looked away. "Y-yeah, by acciendent though!"

He set down his mug and leaned back in his chair. "Killing is never an accident."

She stared at Shu with wide eyes as he stood up and walked out of the room.

**...**

"Now everyone turn to page 89 in your..."

Tsuna scribbled down the notes for her literature class while half listening to the teacher drone on and on about satire. The girl was initially scared go to school on the night of the full moon. She remembered her first full moon and all the blood that ended up leaving her body from Ayato alone. However when she voiced her concerns Reiji had tsked her and practically ignored her existence as if she had insulted him.

Now looking at the triplets she was somewhat surprised by their self-control. All three were busy paying attention to the lecture or writing down their own notes. Flipping to the next page on the teacher's command she grabbed another index paper from her stack just for the majority of them to flutter to the ground. Sighing she bent down to pick them up, just for the stack to be handed to her by a smirking Daisuke.

"Missing these?"

"Thanks." She took them and put them under her book and returned to the lecture.

After an hour the class finished up and they were given a ten minute break. A few of the students left the room entirely while a few others took out their phones and hand held video game systems to distract themselves. Getting up she grabbed her wallet and headed out the classroom, going to a small drink machine that was towards the front of the school. Pulling out a few yen she put the money in and pressed a button, her face brightening up when a orange soda went down the chute. Bending down to pick it up she took in a sharp intake of breath when she felt cold hands grope her chest.

"So soft."She hissed and tried to pull away from the vampire, but was brought flush against his back. "I should've done this awhile ago, Slut-chan."

She opened her mouth to retort but gasped when she felt his hands squeeze her chest. A fire ignited in the pit of her stomach and made her cheeks paint a bright red. This was _not _okay by any stretch of the imagination and her hands gripped his wrists ready to yank him off, but her hands faltered when his hands squeezed harder against her. Her back arched and her breathing began to quicken.

"Such a lovely face, Slut-chan."

She shook her head trying to get the haze out of her head. "W-why do you do that?"

"Hm?"

"Compliment me."

He paused in his fondling, putting his chin on Tsuna's head. "Hmm~...I think you like it."

"Huh?" She her grip on his wrists increased as the heat left her stomach.

"Bitch-chans like to be complimented. "He said. "So what better way to make Slut-chan fall for my charm than shallow compliments that mean nothing?"

If someone had punched Tsuna square in the stomach she wouldn't have noticed thanks to the sharp pang in the heart she had just sustained. "You're a monster."

"Says the girl who killed someone." Her body tensed when she felt a cold breath on her left ear. "You're quick to point fingers but you're no better than us, Slut-chan. I think that you're just like any other person in your religion, a hypocrite." He squeezed her chest again. "But it's alright Slut-chan, you're still my favorite."

She shook her head wincing when he finally bit down on her exposed neck. The blood leaked from the wound and his mouth, the drops being absorbed in her white shirt. Tsuna's breathing accelerated and she could have sworn she felt that fire in her belly double as he continued manipulating her chest.

"Another rule breaker I see," The sound of heels clicking across polished floors immediately snapped Tsuna out of her daze and try to struggle against the vampire. "and from the Sakamaki family no less."

Laito scoffed and pulled his hands out of Tsuna's clothes. "Did _He _send you to snoop around?"

"Sadly this time no." A woman wearing a silver mask that had a thin gap that was just big enough to fit a finger into. "This time it was someone far more powerful."

"Oh, and who was that?"

The woman pulled a cigar out of her purse. "Justice."

**...**

Tsuna had never felt so uncomfortable in the limo as she did now. Not only was she squished inside with the Sakamaki brothers, but also the strange woman who walked in on Laito's feeding session. She sat between Reiji and Subaru with a glass of champagne in one hand and an unlit cigar in the other.

Secretly she had been stealing glances at the woman, trying to figure out if she was really a vampire or a human. So far she hadn't taken off her mask to show off any fangs and had yet to even threaten her in some way. In fact the woman had practically ignored every single one of them since she had showed up and signed them all out of school five hours early.

Glancing over to Reiji for a hint all she found was his blank expression as he read a book. Huffing she shifted somewhat to look out the window, just for Ayato to bring her back to him. She flushed at the display and tried to look away just for Laito to laugh at her. "Awe, Slut-chan's shy around you, Ayato-kun."

Tsuna could feel her heart drop into her stomach when she heard a low growl emit from the possessive vampire. "What did you do?"

"Oh, you know~." He shrugged. "A little of this a little of that." He shut an eye and swirled a finger around. "And a w_hole _lot of that."

"You bastard I-!"

The woman scoffed and took a sip from her drink, immediately silencing the squabbling vampires. This silence remained until they came to the mansion's driveway and all hell seemed to silently break loose among the servants. Some of them stared with large eyes while others would begin to whisper as they passed by. Tsuna crossed her arms and looked down suddenly feeling self-conscious in the house.

"Reiji, be a dear and dismiss your gossiping servants." She sat down and adjusted her metal mask. "I'd like to have less unnecessary souls hearing me scold the naughty children as possible."

Reiji's eyes narrowed but at the simple raise of his hand the entire staff immediately filed out of the room, their whispers echoing behind them. When the door shut the woman steepled her fingers under her chin and glanced over the six brothers and the girl who was trying to make herself as small as possible. Sliding in her cigar she took out a silver box and carefully opened it with gloved hands revealing thin matches. Striking one she held up the dancing flame only centimeters from her addiction.

"So, let's get straight to business shall we?" She placed the flame on the cigar, the smoke billowing up to the ceiling. "So this girl is the new sacrificial bride?"

"Yes." Tsuna wanted to pinch herself when she heard Shu's voice. She had honestly thought that Reiji would be taking care of this..._business _just like he took care of everything else.

The woman let out a drag. "Wonderful, an interesting looking girl, different from the other bimbos brought here."

Shu didn't bother shielding a yawn. "Is there a reason you're here?"

"Now yes there is." She dug a hand into her purse and pulled out a thick folder. "Recently your father has been accused of several crimes by the other three clans and have called on the judges," She made air quotes with one hand. "to investigate. However my research has led me straight to the..._charming_ sons of Karl Heinz."

Shu's eyes visibly narrowed. "And how did you figure that."

"You don't know?"

"Enlighten me."

She gave a low laugh that was quickly cut off in favor of lowering her voice."Please, don't think I'm one of those stupid children in your school." She pointed at the girl. "That is the silver blood that the nobles and three other clans are concerned about. That girl is the reason I'm here and the reason you may or may not get beheaded."

"Because of something _He_ did!" Kanato snapped. "That's unfair!"

"Life is usually unfair." She turned to Reiji. "Now, what can you tell me about your experiments so I can go back home to my sex sl-husband."

_"Silver blood? I've heard of that before..."_ She stared at the vampires that had begun arguing with the mysterious woman. "Ma'am..."

The woman's head snapped towards her. "What?"

"...What _is_ a silver blood?"

The woman scoffed and sat back down. "So, I should put mal-information into your mass of offenses." She snapped before sighing and steepling her fingers under her chin again. "Well it's a bit complicated..."

**...**

**A/N: Most of the next chapter is going to give my extensive thought on silver bloods, what they are, and how they were created...I put way too much thought into this.**

**Oh! Here's the current poll for who Tsuna'll end up with. I'm really not leaning towards Shu mainly because they rarely spend time with each other and it would be shoe horned in...**

**Shu: 5**

**Kanato:5**

**Harem/All of them:5**

**Reiji: 3**

**No one/Friend zone 'em: 3**

**Laito: 2**

**Ayato:2**

**Subaru:2**

**That was a drastic change really. Kanato and Reiji had no votes and now they're towards the top! Ha, well I'll keep checking in with the votes to help me decide the main pairing, though it is unintentionally becoming AyatoxTsuna...I'm not even sure how thats happening, sorta why I had that moment with Laito and Tsuna. **

**Anyway, I'm leaving!**


	22. Code 22

**A/N: And another chapter just for you all!**

**TheTranslator001: Well it's insanity I know that much. By the end of this arc I hope to cement who Tsuna will be with as well as throwing up a few dirty secrets. Thanks! I just hope the silver blood explanation isn't too complex. I'm just happy you're reviewing to be honest. **

**...**

The woman stabbed her cigar butt into a silver ash tray, staring at Tsuna from across the feast that Reiji insisted be brought in. Even though the traditional family dinner was supposed to be in two days, he had pointed out it would be easier to 'get it over with' since everyone was already at the table.

"So," The girl began when Reiji gave the okay to begin eating. "what exactly is a silver blood?"

"A people..." She said slowly. "but that would be the easy answer to this whole development."

"Easy answer?"

The woman nodded. "You see the beginning of silver bloods are intertwined with the existence of vampires, but even though we have been around since the dawn of time, your kind have been around since the hay-day of the Egyptians."

The girl frowned. "What do you mean vampires have been around since the beginning? I thought God created hum-"

"He did." She said dismissively. "but he also created us. How did you expect for us to have been created? A bat bite?"

Tsuna gave a sheepish smile. "M-maybe?"

The woman sighed. "Anyway, the humans were eventually over-thrown by us and thus the times of the early Egyptian Kingdom was ushered in. However it was common knowledge that we ruled and it resulted in anger and hatred. The people began taking silver blood slaves, then called vampire charmers, and sent them to the royal courts to be slaves as well as sacrifices."

Laito gave a low laugh. "Sounds like a your situation, ne, Slut-chan?"

"It is no where the same deal that you all have with the Catholic Church." The woman said. "These vampire charmers were sent to the royal courts to kill them. They had potent blood that was said to taste delicious and kill any and all who drank from them. This plan worked and the royal family was destroyed and in ushered the middle kingdom, a great victory for the humans. Time went on and the Egyptian empire fell and up rose others that were far greater than the sun worshiping people. Eventually the Roman Empire came to power and crushed or subdued nearly everything in their path."

"But what made the blood taste so good?" Tsuna asked. "I mean mine tastes horrible according to everyone, maybe I'm not a silver blood..."

The woman shook her head. "Don't fret, you are most certainly a silver blood. As for how they manage to taste so good..." She shrugged. "no one is sure. Some say that they gave sacrifices to evil and demented gods, others say it is a mutation designed to keep balance. However this strays to the next part of this history. Eventually the vampires had become a threat again and the Romans were trying their best to find a new way to kil us. The vampire charmers worked, but it took too long to drain a single human who would ultimately die before the vampire was killed. So the Romans went to the one people they could not put themselves over...The Druids. A powerful people who belonged to the Celts and had amazing magic prowess and were well known for managing to put fear into the Romans."

"They had no such magic." Reiji muttered.

"For someone who prides himself on manners you manage to come across rather rude." The woman sneered.

The man scoffed. "I was simply correcting you on the obvious."

"But magic does exist Reiji," The woman pointed out. "you use it all the time. And that same denial you have is what all vampires had when the celts began tampering with the natural poison that the vampire charmers had. Using forbidden magic involving the moon the druids created the 'Silver Bloods', they were like sirens geared purely for vampires. Their looks, smell, and blood were all for a vampires enjoyment and within minutes we would die should we drink from them. And that was the end of that." She said. "Later on other countries began to import and export the people as slaves and the Egyptian vampire charmers became extinct, but the silver bloods were always forced to marry within a certain line to keep them pure. These 'special' lines were kept by royals, war generals, anyone who had a great amount of status and wished to keep vampires at bay...And that is where your family comes in."

Tsuna frowned. "I'm not a pure-blood...am I?"

The woman nodded. "Your grandmother was a pure-blood, but she married a human and thus your mother was only a halfling. It didn't help that your mother happened to marry a human as well making the quality of your blood drop."

"So then," She licked her lips. "that's why my blood tastes horrible? But that doesn't make any sense! If a silver blood had good tasting blood with deadly qualities why does mine just taste bad?"

"What happens to a poison that is very old?"

"It's less effective..." Tsuna's eyes widened. "So instead of killing vampires it just repels them from drinking?"

"Exactly." She stood up from her chair. "Now I begin my investigation. I have spent plenty of time explaining to you the exact way of your people." She looked at Reiji. "Now if you would kindly lead me to you lab I would appreciate it."

The vampire tidied his mouth with a napkin before standing up and leading the woman away. As soon as they were gone Tsuna sighed and sunk deeper into her chair, not caring about decorum or how frumpy she looked.

"Don't look so sad Slut-chan," Laito said. "you can still kill people with Subaru-kun's knife."

She whimpered and looked away while Subaru slammed a hand on the table. "Shut the fuck up, dumb-ass!"

"Awe, do you care about her?" Laito smirked when the white-haired vampire's eyes narrowed. "I wouldn't want to intrude on that non-existent relationship."

"I don't fucking like her." Subaru snapped. "But I don't wanna get stabbed by her in the middle of the fucking day time!"

"Yes but," He reached over and caressed her face. "wouldn't you want to 'stab her'? She's so small and vulnerable-"

Ayato grabbed his brother's wrist and added pressure to it, a dull creaking coming from the area. "I already told you that she was mine, Perverted Bastard."

"Oh? I suppose I didn't get he memo."

The younger vampire's eyes narrowed. "Breaking your damn wrist might help you remember."

"Are you going to put me in chains next time I don't?"

Ayato's huffed and pushed his sibling away and grabbed Tsuna instead, whisking them both away as he did.

**...**

Tsuna stared up at ceiling while laying in Ayato's bed while said vampire read a book. It had been an hour since dinner and Ayato had yet to let her leave while he worked on some school work. Flipping onto her stomach she looked over to him and propped her head up with her hand. She had never expected him to be the studious type, but it had become apparent as soon as they entered the room when he had hit the books and virtually ignored her. Even now he was hunched over a book and scribbling notes madly into a notebook while reading whatever was inside it.

Glancing out the mostly covered window she noticed the first rosy hints of sunlight coming through the trees. Getting up she hesitantly padded over to him and touched his shoulder, squawking when grabbed her wrist and slammed her on the desk, his acid green eyes narrowed. "A-Ayato!"

He blinked and let her go, watching as the girl sagged onto the desk, her breathing slowly evening out. "Shouldn't do that, Chichinashi."

"I noticed..." She sat up some what, her clothes slipping down her shoulder thanks to getting ruffed up. "Um, can I go back to my room?"

He stared at her for a moment before smirking. "No," He pulled down her shirt and showed off more of her dark skin. "I think I like this position."

She gasped when he pulled her closer and wrapped her legs firmly around his waist. Tsuna had never been is such a position before and the immediate effect made her blush a dark red. Wriggling her hips somewhat she tried to move away just for his grip on her waist to tighten and the smirk to get wider. "I wouldn't do that Chichinashi, you're just making this better for me. "

She flushed darker than before. "You're not going to let me go, are you?"

"Nope."

She laid back on the desk and sighed, aware of the heat that seemed to radiate from the vampire. It was so strange how in lust the cold that permeated from them disappeared, just to be replaced by a hot, insatiable heat that threatened to consume her. Shutting her eyes she basked in the cold breath on her shoulder, her heart beating hard against her chest, expectation twisting her stomach into hundreds of different knots. Her body stiffened when she felt the bite but quickly surrendered to the pain and pleasure that came with it. Arching her back she curled her toes as the blood ran down her skin and stained her shirt. This was wrong, she knew it and yet..._She couldn't resist_.

**...**

The next evening Tsuna found herself wondering the massive mansion. Ayato had let her go to study some more and claimed that she was becoming a 'distraction'. Taking her freedom to the fullest she decided to do some mild exploring before hitting the books and studying for exams. Brushing a hand through her hair she stopped in front of a mirror and admired the pretty gold frame it was in, even reaching up a hand and tracing the sun shaped surface. It seemed out of place in the cold mansion that had people who got a power boost thanks to the moon, almost as if someone had put it in there just for ironic purposes.

Putting down her hand she continued on to a staircase that led upwards. As she ascended she could hear a low melody that would tremble upwards to a high note then seep down again as if wailing. Following the sound she walked down the long hall to a door that was clearly shut. Rubbing her wrist she hesitantly put a hand on the cold metal doorknob, the music beckoning her in when the tempo sped up. Twisting the door she cracked it open slightly and was surprised to find Subaru sitting at a grand piano his fingers carefully flying across the white and black keys.

She watched his long fingers in rapt fascination, watching them get to different areas of the line in order to produce a beautiful sound. Each finger movement was precise and measured, as if pressing too hard or for too long would destroy the piece he was playing. Swaying to the music she began to unconsciously hum along to it, unaware that red eyes were now staring at her.

She blinked when the music stopped and quickly stepped back, her humming caught in her throat as Subaru stared at her. Shaking her head she quickly left the room, running down the steps in her rush to get away from the vampire before he could do something to her. However in her hast she failed to notice another vampire walking through the halls. Bumping into him she hissed when she came into contact with him and sprawled onto the ground.

Moaning she sat up and blushed a dark red when she noticed she was straddling a blinking Kanato. Scrambling up she dusted herself off and turned away, but was stopped by a cold hand grabbing her wrist. "That hurt."

"Sorry, I'll g-" She winced when he added pressure to it.

"You weren't even going to apologize?" His voice began to raise. "You did that on purpose?"

"No, it was an accident I swear." She took a step closer to him, hoping that it would help stop the pain if her arm wasn't stretched. "Why don't I make us a treat?"

He stared at her for several moments, the anger slowly melting away to be replaced by a grin. "Then I have somewhere I want to show you."

**...**

**A/N: You all probably know where he'll take her, but I'll pretend it's a big surprise. Also I made her have a lot of interaction this time around, I honestly couldn't decide what should happen aside from the long explanation on what a silver blood is. And for those of you who don't get the very long explanation...A silver blood is essentially a siren made for vampires. Get it? I hope so.**


	23. Code 23

**A/N: So...My life has gone downhill but I finally re-emerge. I'm not going to bore you with the details, but let's just say that I got rid of a massive amount of baggage.**

**Anyway! Time to talk to my very patient readers!**

**TheTranslator001: Good! It took a lot for me to figure out the perfect history for her race. Yup, you hit it on the nail! Actually it would sorta be an eighth of silver blood because the father is involved and a lot of other sciency stuff I know but can't explain properly. Oh...Good thing that came before this chapter...**

** : Thanks! It's much harder than it looks. This is a no judging zone! Actually I tried very hard to make her seem 'normal' and her interactions with the vamps seem realistic. People seem to forget that a lot of the things in the anime were down right cruel, so I wanted to show things that the game showed which were MUCH worse than the anime. Kanato sticking Tsuna with the fork came from the game...This is a secret but...I'm not human. No she won't be getting a friend. Tsuna already said she didn't want one in school because she didn't want the friend to die thanks to the brothers. Another person for the harem? I wanted to do that too, but I'm trying to figure out how since these guys don't like to 's her name, don't where it out!**

**Animefreak1145: Good, someone noticed! It does when you know the rest of the story. ;) Yui, yes she will be involved. As for Heinz and the boys that's definitely plot that can't be revealed quite yet. **

**...**

Tsuna stared up at the wax models, a cup of hot cocoa warming her hands and keeping some of the chill of the dreary room at bay. "They're beautiful..."

Kanato nodded. "They were the last sacrificial brides."

Guilt immediately assaulted her. Saying that a bunch of dead people were beautiful was disgusting, afterall these were probably the original corpses just dipped in wax and dressed up in beautiful clothes. It reminded her of going to a church in New York City with her father on year. There had been nearly thirty statues of the various saints, all of them carved to look like kings, yet all of them stared with a blank expression taking away some of the effect. "Did...you make them?"

"Yes." He touched one of the doll's hands, pale wax matching his own complexion perfectly. "I make one each time a sacrificial bride dies. All of them were always so afraid and wanted to leave...But they don't."

He turned back to her a smile on his face. "When you're finally dead I'll make you into adoll, you'd like that, yes?"

It was twisted. This sick act of turning innocent girls into dolls and entertainment even after all the hell they'd been through. But then again you had to wonder if they would even be missed after being given up. That thought brought a tremor of fear into her heart as she once again remembered her traitorous family. Would they mourn her death if they ever found out what happened to her? Jun, the bastard, had willingly given her straight back to Reiji as if she was some dog that had wandered away from home. She began to rub her wrist, her nails scratching into the skin. "N-no."

"What?"

"I'm not going to be your stupid doll!" She dropped the mug and turned to stare at him."I'm already your living puppet I'm not about to be some after death toy for you either!"

He took a step forward and yet Tsuna stood her ground. She watched as the vampire came closer to her until their noses were almost touching and his cold breath blew over her mouth. They could threaten to kill her all they wanted, but she knew it would take a long while for them to finish off her blood, they did hate it after all. "Bite me."

His hand wrapped around her neck, pressing into many of the unhealed bites that littered her skin. "You want me to bite you? Yes? Humans don't like pain, but you're not a normal human are you?"

She shuddered as his hand traced downward, undoing the first few buttons of her shirt. When it was completely unbuttoned he slipped it off her shoulders, the cloth barely hanging onto her thin arms. "Y-you didn't have to undress me."

A cold finger traced down to her black bra. "I wasn't going to."

"W-wasn't?"All nerve that she had faded and she took a step back. "You don't need to undress me to-"

"But everyone has tasted your neck." His hand slid behind her and grasped the clasp of her bra. "I want to taste more of you."

She tried to push him away but it was as if he was wearing metal boots. His body stayed exactly where it was as he fiddled with the claps, his eyes staring at her with a heated gaze. In the depths of her mind she silently wondered if he was a virgin, he certainly looked it. Yet by the way he quickly undid all the clasps and slid the thin bit of cloth away from her body she knew that he was experienced...very experienced.

"K-Kanato!"

He bent down and licked her neck, the slimy appendage making her shudder. Slowly he went lower, his teeth occasionally scrapping a scab and licking the agitated skin underneath. When he moved past her collar-bone her heart accelerated and she gasped his hair, pulling at it in an attempt to make him stop. A cold hand grabbed her wrists and pinned them both to the wall. "Your struggling only helps, you should just stop and accept it."

"N-no, this is wrong it's rape!"

"Is it?" With that he licked around the nipple, making a low squeal escape her lips.

His licks were slow and languid as if he was savoring the taste of her skin. Every time he would pass over the actual nipple she would claw at his hands, even going as far as to draw blood. "Kanato, stop!"

"Found it.""

"Ah!"

His fangs sunk into her and the pain suddenly solidified her to this situation. She wanted to get away from him and stab him through for what he was doing. Yet she should have expected as such to happen. Ayato had made it clear to her on more than one account that he wanted to have her, why should this vampire be any different?

She flinched when his fangs were ripped out of her, however instead of seeing Kanato's face leering at her she found Ayato. His green eyes bored into her's to the point she thought her brain would melt. "Kanato you bastard."

Within seconds she was flung to the side and Kanato was slammed against the wall, blood escaping his mouth from the force of the kick. "I'm going to kill you. No one takes what's mine."

He grabbed the older vampire by the neck and began to squeeze, causing Kanato to cough and more blood escape. Tsuna watched all this with wide eyes unsure what to do at this point as she held her shirt closed. She hated Kanato for what he did to her, yet she also knew that Ayato was going to go ballistic and would end up getting punished by Reiji. And if he was getting punished she would for 'starting' this whole ordeal.

"Ayato!" She struggled to her feet and grabbed him from behind, her bare chest pressing firmly into his back. "Stop, Reiji'll kill us!"

He paused, his entire body stiffening. Nothing in the room could be heard except for Kanato's watery gasps. Seconds later he dropped the vampire, Tsuna immediately letting go when he did. However he grabbed her firmly by the wrist and within seconds they were in his room. He straddled her in his Iron-maiden, his face blank as he stared down at her.

"Ayato?"

**...**

He didn't understand the emotions rolling through him. He usually wanted to kill Kanato for some reason or another, but with Tsuna it was different. There was more reasons than him simply wanting the others to keep away from his meal...It was as if someone was doing something unholy if they touched her. And then that little bastard had managed to see her body before him? He growled and leaned down, burying his nose into her neck. She smelled distinctly feminine, like warm pancakes on a winter day.

"You always do stupid shit, Chichinashi."He sat up and stared down at her freed chest. "Or should I say plank?"

Her face became a brilliant shade of red and she moved to cover herself, but he grabbed her wrists and kept them above her. "A-Ayato, please-"

"No, that childish bastard got to see you, bite you, lick you, touch you-" He looked down at her again, aware of a whimper that escaped her lips as his grip tightened. "Do you want him?"

She blinked. "Huh?"

"You know what I said."

Her eyebrows furrowed and she made an attempt to shake her head. "No, I don't 'want' anyone especially if it's against my will."

He smirked and leaned down again, tasting the skin of her neck. "Good, you're still mine."

She remained quiet and that was fine with him. Her lack of noise and struggling made it easier to slowly descend down her body. Once he made it past her collar bone she gave a sharp intake of breath but said nothing. When he was just above her chest she wriggled against him, reminding him of a caterpillar. "Ayato-"

"You already let Kanato bite you here," He looked at her. "so why not?"

She opened her mouth before sighing. "...Fine."

"What was that, i couldn't hear you."

"I said fine!" Her face became red again. "You've already saw me anyway. Besides you're only getting blood."

"Good, Chichinashi."

He leaned down and blatantly sucked on the nipple. She let out a sharp gasp and her entire body stiffened. Ignoring the reaction he continued suckling the small bud, swirling his cold tongue on it. When it was properly erect he grazed a fang over it, a drop of blood welling to the surface. He took a quick lick before trying the process again with the opposite breast. "You're mine, Chichinashi."

**...**

"Alice I doubt my father would leave his secrets all over the house like this." Reiji said as he followed behind her. The two walked through the halls, the woman having a cigar in between her long fingers.

"This is the house that you all have been living in for awhile now..The only place that the others have yet to visit fully." She stopped outside a door. "The perfect place to hide his crimes. After you."

He scoffed and opened the door. This room was completely barren except for the many layers of dust. Going to the farthest wall she swiped her gloved hand over it and backed away as a flurry of dust fell off the wall and all over the wood floors. "I'm surprised this room isn't clean."

"Why? No one lives in this room and it serves no other purpose."

"True." She paused outside of the window, glancing down at the garden below. There the girl was sitting down on a chair talking to Shu. "The girl has no idea how much influence she has...does she?"

"Obviously not." His eyes narrowed as he watched her interact with his brother, his lips dancing across her neck before biting down. "The fights between the triplets is becoming an annoyance."

"And what of yourself?" She asked. "Are you succumbing to her charm?"

"I rarely interact with her."

"Of course you don't." She sighed and took off the mask, revealing a pale face and light green eyes. "You're still charmed by me, aren't you?"

"No." He brushed past her and went to the door and opened it. "Are you done inspecting this room?"

She put the mask back on and looked out the window again. "For now..."

The two left the room, however as soon as the door clicked shut the far wall lowered to reveal a bookshelf.

**...**

Tsuna sighed and laid her head against the school desk. Yesterday's fiasco between Kanato and Ayato had been far too much with her. She wasn't even going to mention Shu's bite on her neck...Yawning she covered her mouth in trying to pretend she still cared about her manners.

"You getting lazy, Owari-san?"

She glanced over to Daisuke and noticed a pocky stick hanging out of his mouth. "No...Up all night studying."

"Heh, boring." He snapped the stick in half and swallowed the bit still in his mouth. "You gotta start doing stuff. I see you hanging around the Sakamaki all the time, don't you have a life?"

Now that was a good question. She couldn't stand the thought of having friends that the brothers could kill, but she could step out and actually attempt to have a life of her own. Maybe have some new hobbies aside from zombie reading and scrapbooking? Heck maybe she should just join one of the sports teams or something? It was only October maybe it wasn't too late to do that...

"Yeah," She said. "I do."

He opened his mouth to say something but a peice of chalk hit his head. "Sato Daisuke and Owari Tsuna, detention after school!"

**...**

Tsuna wasn't new to detention. She used to be the queen of it in sixth grade thanks to always arriving to classes late. Yet when she told Reiji her punishment for speaking out of term she wished it was the first time that the words had ever left her lips. "That's not the only thing that you will be receiving."

She shuddered as she remembered the words and her gaze went straight back to her math book. The teacher over the detention was an old woman who was obviously getting senile in her old age with her talk of no loitering. Doing the first few questions in the book she turned the page with the eraser just for the thing to flip and fall onto the floor. Bending down she moved to pick it up just for a foot to step on it. "Hey-"

The words were caught in her throat. There was truly nothing she could say in this situation. Staring at the spicy green eyes of the boy she pushed herself up fully and reached out a hand and touched his face. "Peter?"

**...**

**A/N: There you go guys! I hope this was long enough to make up for my absence, I'll do my best to update soon!**


	24. Code 24

**A/N: Hi all! I hope you all weren't disgusted by the last chapter...Who am I kidding it was necessary. I want to show that they are attracted to her but aren't translating it properly...But I also didn't want to include point blank rape.**

**Anyway!**

**TheTranslator001: Is that a good or bad? Ha, watch out for that bookshelf it's evil.**

**SofiAlexandra15: Okay, I get! You want AyatoxTsuna!**

**...**

Tsuna stared at Peter with wide eyes. She wasn't sure if this was a dream, a nightmare, or just her finally breaking. Whatever it was she didn't want it to end just yet. Sitting up properly she reached out and grabbed his hand, the warm appendage rough against her own. "Peter..."

"Shush, we'll get in trouble!" He whispered, but pat her hand none the less.

She quickly turned back to her math assignments, her eyes occasionally darting to Peter. He was a thoroughly muscled young man thanks to the hard work that he did on his uncle's farm. His hair looked longer than it had been, leaving much of the troublesome locks in his bright green eyes that seemed to lack something. Whatever it is Tsuna really didn't care, all that mattered was her best friend was sitting next to her.

When the old teacher finally dismissed them, she grabbed Peter's hand and hauled him out of the classroom. "Woah, what's the hurry?"

She ignored him in favor of glancing down the mostly empty halls. Only a few of the club members and delinquents in detention remained in school. No one wanted to be trapped in this place longer than they needed, especially when they still had homework thanks to the exams in a month or so. But even with all this in mind the last thing she needed was a lingering vampire who could see her with Peter and try to harm him. He was her most precious person and she was willing to do anything to protect him.

Getting to the far side of the school she opened up a custodian's closet and pushed him inside before following, nearly getting impaled in the stomach thanks to a misplaced mop. "Tsuna-"

"How did you find me?"

She couldn't see the boy in the dak, but she knew him well enough to know that he was rolling his eyes at her. "I asked your parents."

Her heart contracted at his words. She knew well enough that if her parents had anything to do with it he might not be here for a good reason. Gritting her teeth she swung out, hitting a cold metal shelf. She shrieked and held her hand close to her chest, ignoring Peter's presence that hovered over her. "Tsuna, are you alright?"

She didn't want to cry in front of him and was thankful for the dark. She wanted him to leave her alone and go back to her miserable family. Yet the tears came anyway. They were hot and sticky, going down her face and mixing in with the inevitable snot that was quick to follow. She could hear Peter sigh and feel his warm hand on her back rubbing it in circles. How long had it been since someone attempted to comfort her? Even Ishiyo didn't try anymore since she kept pushing the idea that she was fine. All it took was one stupid question and she was broken, letting out a well of tears that she thought she stored away for the day of her death.

There she sat crying while her best friend held her, a broom poking her hip and one foot in a mop bucket. Slowly the tears began to dispel and all she was left with was hoarse gasps and a tiredness that wouldn't go away. Rubbing her eyes and nose with a handkerchief she attempted to stand upright on her own, but Peter held her close.

"It's alright," He murmured. "I'm here."

And that he was...But for what purpose?

**...**

Alice walked down the halls of the mansion with a bored expression on her masked face. For a place that was supposed to belong to a powerful vampire lord there was really nothing to do. All of the servants were vampires and there was not even one human captive in the dungeon for her to play with. She really did miss her sex sl-husband.

Stopping beside a chained door she stared at it for several moments. "And you said that I would die long before you~."

Chuckling she continued on her way with a lighter spirit. Perhaps there really was nothing to report to the council. Having a girl with some silver blood heritage wasn't that odd, occasionally they would find some who's great great grandparents were full silver bloods, but they were still given to the young princes and princesses of the four vampire lords. But Tsuna was a special case...That Grandmother of her's was an issue, in truth she always was, and if she found out her grandchild was in the hands of a vampire.

Her train of thought came to a halt when a maid exited a room with a bookcase. Frowning she grabbed the maid's arm, the idiot making a squeak, and brought her straight back to the door. "What was in here?"

"A-a book case."

She twisted the doorknob and thrust it open just to reveal an empty room. "Reiji you lied to me." Shutting the door she pointed to the knob. "Open it."

The girl did as she was told. The door opened again this time to reveal a tall wooden book case that was a dark wood that went from floor to ceiling. It was littered with thick and heavy tomes that were worn and barely showed the titles on the cracked and faded spines. Dust covered the entire cabinet as if the shelf was never cleaned since it was put in this room however many years ago. On the very bottom was a wooden expanse of floor that was also dusty and spiders even crawled away back to their hidden nooks and crannies within the massive mansion.

Alice walked to the cabinet and put a hesitant hand on the bookcase, grime clung to her hand and she had to fight the urge to clean her hands. Bringing her foot down on the new floor she heard it groan and the bookshelf itself shift. "So that's what this is..."

She took down a heavy tomb with a black binding and began to casually flip through the yellowed and musty pages. Words flowed off the page and as she read her eyes narrowed, her grip on the book tightening. When she got to a particular page her entire body stiffened and a low laugh escaped her lips. All vampires were liars whether they wanted to accept it or not and it seemed that Karl Heinz was no exception. Ripping out the pages she stuffed them into her dress pocket and put the tome back onto the shelf before turning back to the pale maid.

"You have helped me quite a bit on this case," She said, slowly moving towards her. "I'm so sorry that it has to be this way...Well, not really."

The girl gasped and stumbled back, looking down at her chest. Embedded in her chest was a silver knife, blood spilling all over her black dress. Alice walked by the girl, pushing the practical corpse onto the ground as she went.

**...**

Tsuna walked through the school halls alone. She had sent Peter away as soon as she had finished crying and could speak again. Going straight to the front of the school she was some what unsurprised to find a vampire standing around waiting for her, but was surprised it was Subaru.

Slowly going up to him she put her bag behind her back."You're still here."

"You wanna walk home?"

She shook her head. "I guess not."

He grabbed her arm and within seconds she found herself in the main hall of the mansion. She tried to pull away from him, but he kept firm and began to drag her to his bedroom. Pushing her inside he locked the door and stared down at her. She pushed herself closer to the door but remained quiet.

"They've done something to you."

She blinked surprised by his words. "W-what do you mean?"

"You smell different. They've spoiled your scent it's..." He pressed his nose into her neck. "demanding."

"Huh?"

He growled and nipped her. "Your scent is richer than it used to be. They did this."

She gasped as he gripped her hips and bit into her neck. It wasn't a normal pierce that stung yet brought its own form of pleasure, but the pain was unnatural and she screamed. Her already hoarse throat burned with the force as she tried to push him away. It was almost as bad as the one that Ayato gave her, but as she lost the energy to fight she noticed something. His arms were wrapped fully around her as if he was some kind of support system. His nails didn't dig into her when she moved instead they gently touched her as if afraid to break her.

When he finally pulled away she pressed a hand on her neck. "I-"

"They're corrupting you." He said gruffly. "Something inside you is changing each time one of them bites you. Like poison." He grabbed her again bringing her flush against his chest. "I won't let them do this anymore..."

"Why?"

"Because I've seen what happens when pure fruit goes rotten."

His words were rough, but held an almost saddened tone with a hint of anger. It confused her why he cared so much...But then again, everything wasn't making sense these days.

**...**

Reiji unlocked his study door, the stress of the day melting away as he inhaled the various chemicals and gave up on his brothers. Taking off his school jacket he opened up a small closet and hung it up before he paused, noticing Alice sitting on his desk. Her legs were crossed and her mask was sitting beside her.

"Did you find what you wanted?" He asked, returning his attention back to the closet as he put away his school bag.

"No, but I still have some ideas where to look." She stood up and pressed a cool palm against his jaw making him look down at her. "Why don't you give me a break for a bit."

He pushed her back and went to the desk. "I have work to do."

"Oh? Don't you miss all the times that we've shared?"

"None."

He listened to her quiet footsteps as she followed behind him. Just as he touched the desk he whirled around and caught her wrist, finding a syringe full of a red liquid inside. "And what is this I wonder?"

"A bit of hell..." She leaned up, her lips inches from his. "or heaven."

A smirk curled on his lips and he gripped her wrist harder just for a heavy kick to be placed on his stomach. The young man hissed and moved back, bumping into the desk and gave her the chance to stab him. "Don't worry, Reiji...All will be alright~."

**...**

**A/N: And done!**


	25. Code 25

**A/N: Hey guys!**

**TheTranslator001: Oh, I thought you hated it. really? He was kinda as touchy as Laito...One of these days I'll finally dispel all the secrets!**

**SofiAlexandra15: Kay...I get it...Just please stop...**

**Animefreak1145: Ha! He is cute isn't he? He and Alice have quite the history and you can interpret that however you want. I hate to disappoint but...I figured out how to make this a harem fic. Yes they are, but Reiji just doesn't want to end up like his brothers and hence normally just punishes her. And I answered your kinda request within this chapter. Oh lord, don't even mention that kind of thing! She needs it. You're welcome!**

**...**

The next school evening found Tsuna sitting at her desk scribbling out a form so that she could join a club. It wasn't anything special just a video game club that met together every day after school for an hour. Twirling the pencil around she blatantly ignored the curious look that Laito was giving her. "You're joining a club, Slut-chan?"

Folding up the page she stuffed the note in her pocket but continued to ignore the vampire. Raising her hand she patiently waited for the teacher to look up from his romance novel and acknowledge her existence. As she did she could feel the hair on the back of her neck stand on end when she felt a pencil poke her back. The sharp jabs slowly became harder until she swore Laito was trying to stab her through. "Tanaka-sensei!"

The teacher looked up at her, a frown on his ugly face. "Yes?"

"May I please go to the restroom?"

The man gave a wave of his hand and Tsuna immediately got up and left the classroom. However as she was leaving out the door Laito was following right behind her. Wrapping her arms around herself she continued to ignore him as she made her way to the tiny box filled with student inquiries and the like. "Slut-chan, you're not going to ignore me again, are you?"

It really wasn't that she was ignoring him...Okay that was the reason. She had decided to make the most of her high school time and by acknowledging the vampire's existence all she was doing was bringing her baggage with her to school. Wow, normally it was the opposite. Getting to the small wooden box she popped the note into it narrow slit before turning around just to be pushed against the wall by Laito. "This is beginning to feel like Dejavu."

"Why's that, Slut-chan?"

She looked away. "You and your brothers love pushing me against the wall."

"You want us to be more creative?"

She opened her mouth, but then thought about what she was saying. Was she honestly whining about how uncreative a vampire was when pushing her against something? She leaned her head against the cold wall and shut her eyes. "No, Laito I don't want you to be creative." She opened up one eye. "If you're hungry you better hurry up before we get in trouble."

"You're offering yourself to me?"

"Yes?"

A smirk curled on his lips. "Don't mind if I do."

**...**

He leaned down and undid the red bow around her neck and nipped at the marred skin there. She hummed and inclined her body forward an act that surprised the vampire and delighted him at the same time. It was so different from the first time that he tasted her small body, how hard she struggled against him that evening. She still tasted horrible, that was to be expected, but it was far more tolerable than it used to be. Holding her closer he bit into her skin harder getting more of the blood. He could tolerate the taste though if he could continue to smell that strange scent that always accompanied her.

He wouldn't say it out loud, but he honestly enjoyed Tsuna's mere presence. She was a fun toy that had many sides to her personality and could scream just as nicely as any other toy. Having her strange idea that the world would end from zombies and that there was a God was so amusing. But now seeing how she wanted him to have her blood and wanted his body she was becoming an ever curious toy. It helped that by keeping her like this was also irritating the others. He could see that glares and anger that came from the others whenever he touched her or tried to take her blood in front of them. All of these things came together to make his immortal life far more amusing than it had been in a long while.

Ripping his fangs out of her he stared down at her. Blood rushed to her face and ignited under her skin making her dark face a brilliant shade of red. Her scent was hot and heavy getting more erotic as the moments passed practically begging him to take her against the wall. Brushing some of the light blue hair out of her face he leaned down and kissed her on the lips, smirking when he heard a light gasp.

Pulling away he watched her wipe her mouth vigorously with the back of her hand. "You kissed me!"

"You're the one complaining about how boring life was." He traced her bottom lip with her thumb. "I was just trying to spice it up for you."

"And you failed, miserably."

She adjusted her clothes and turned on her heel hurrying down the hall. He watched her with a smirk on his face before walking off to go find some unsuspecting girl to play with. That girl really was amusing.

**...**

Hurrying through the hall Tsuna was desperate to get to the limo on time. Ishiyo had asked her to stay behind for a few minutes to help unpack a box of books and put them away, so now she was left with about five minutes of run time to hurry up and get in the limo before Reiji would hunt for her. The thought made a shudder run down her spine and she pumped her legs in a desperate attempt to run faster. However with the speed she was going at and her worried thoughts she didn't notice someone and bumped into them, falling backwards she hit the ground with an uncomfortable thump to the head.

"Tsuna!"

She blinked trying to get the dots out of her eyes, but allowed the helping hands pull her up and on unsteady feet. When the dots finally cleared her eyes widened and she took a hesitant step back. "H-hi, Peter."

The boy's lips pursed as he looked at her. "Hey, are you alright? You were never this clumsy back in New Mexico-"

"Yeah, well I've gotta go."

She brushed past him trying to get to the limo. She only had three minutes left now and with the crowd there was no way she would be making it on time. "You're not going to talk to me?"

Rubbing her wrist she bit her lip and fought to keep an answer off her lips. She really did want to talk to him and be his friend but she didn't want the vampires to think he meant anything to her. Glancing over to him she smiled somewhat as she noticed some of the changes since she last saw him. His body was somewhat more built as if he had begun lifting weights and his dark brown hair was longer, some of it getting into his eyes. However that look of concern that made his nose crinkle remained the same and a warm feeling flowed in her chest thanks to it.

Relenting somewhat she said. "I can't talk right now."

He blinked and a bushy eyebrow raised."You can't talk while walking through a hall? Is that a law or something here cause I see just about everyone here talking."

Her lips quirked in a half smile. Yup still a sarcastic ass, reminded her somewhat of Reiji at times. The thought of the uptight vampire snapped her back to her senses and she twisted around and pushed Peter away. "Look, I'll talk to you another time, just let me go home now."

Turning she broke out into a full run and hurried to the front door and down the steps. By the time she slid into the limo she could practically feel the glare on Reiji's face melt her skin. Smoothing out her skirt she looked down and shifted somewhat as he continued to stare at her with those unamused garnet eyes. "You're late."

"Sorry..."

"In the last week your need to disobey basic rules has become an annoyance." He said. "I believe it is time that I take a look at you to figure out the problem."

She grit her teeth as Ayato grabbed her, almost sitting in his lap in the process. "You're not doing any of your weird ass experiments on her!"

Experiments? She had quickly come to figure out that the vampires all had strange quirks, but she had always chalked Reiji's up to be a 'by the book' kind of person. She had never thought of him as a science person, though his outstanding grades in science should have been a clear clue to this. However the fact that he would want to experiment on _her _sounded liek something out of a horror story.

A snort slipped past her lips at the thought making Ayato look down at her. "What's so funny?"

She shook her head and remained quiet the rest of the trip to the mansion. When the limo stopped Tsuna was the first out however she was quickly stopped by Reiji. He grabbed her wrist as she tried to go up the stairs. "I never dismissed you."

"I'm sorry, Reiji-san."

She politely, as polite as one could be to a vampire, waited for him to gather his books and followed behind him as they entered the mansion. She caught Subaru watching her, his lips in a frown but his red eyes heavy with thought. When he caught her staring he looked away and gave a low grunt. Going up the many flights of stairs they eventually came to his office and gestured to a small table that sat adjacent to the desk. It was a round thing made of light-colored wood and had lovely carvings in the legs. It looked like something out of a princess's bedroom and she silently wondered where it had come from.

Sitting down in a chair she watched as he hung up his school jacket before going over to the table and sat down. Steepling his long gloved fingers he stared at her for several seconds, the silence becoming thick in the room. "Now that you understand your heritage have you thought that it gives you an edge in this house?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"You recently have begun to break rules and I want you to understand that even if you are a Silver Blood you are in no position to begin the belief that you are in charge of your fate in this mansion." He leaned back in his chair. "The moment you were brought here you belonged to us as a meal and nothing in this world will change that. Even if you are the grand-daughter of Jane you will still die in this place."

"...What does my grandmother have to do with anything?" She said. "I know she was a silver blood but that doesn't mean much of anything or else I'd be out of here by now."

He gave a dark chuckle. "True...But then history is filled with mistakes from our elders. I am done speaking with you now, time for your punishment."

Her eyes widened as the vampire stood up a smirk curling onto his thin lips. Shrinking back into the chair she couldn't even fight him as he ripped her up and pushed her on the floor, his shadow falling over her.

**...**

**A/N: And done! So Reiji planted a thought in Tsuna's mind...Probably not a good thing. Also the voting for this story is over...Here is the results!**

**Harem: 8**

**Shu:6**

**Kanato:5**

**Reiji: 3**

**Subaru:3**

**Non one: 3**

**Laito:2**

**Ayato:2**

**Wow it was so close on so many accounts, but the fans have spoken and they want a harem! Luckily for you all I figured out exactly how to do it while keeping the vamps in character. So yeah...That's that. I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter!**


	26. Code 26

**A/N: Hi! Sorry it took so long, I only just got ispiration for this today. I guess you can call it a holiday miracle or something. Also...Wow guys! I never expected to get so many reviews! Thank you so much!**

**SofiAlexandra15: Voting is closed.**

**Animefreak1145: I'm glad you're excited! Anytime, only fair since they haven't spent as much time together. She does see him for his true colors, but she also does see some good in him. She'll be getting the rest of the peices by the end of the season. Well my update wasn't soon...**

**TheTranslator001: Well I'm glad you did! Depends on how you look at it really. Reiji has proven he can be more than an ass when he wants. He's not being avoided for no reason though, remember that those brothers are crazy jealous. **

**ZeroRose: Wow, that was a lot of reading. I'm glad too, especially since I figured out a good way to do it. Thanks! He won't exactly, that would get him out of character, but things will get a tiny bit better...maybe. **

**TheSoulsDepth: Hey, I missed you! I don't think Tsuna was expecting one either...I always enjoy getting feedback, it helps improve my writing, so thanks!**

**Sora-chan: There will be Ayato moments, but the main pairing is reverse harem. **

**Komori Kanade: Voting is over. **

**...**

Reiji stared down at Tsuna's crumpled body. Blood stained the white blouse and had gotten all over the couch as well. There perhaps wouldn't be such a large mess if he hadn't wasted most of it and avoid swallowing the sticky substance. He could never understand why his brothers could tolerate such low quality blood. It tasted distinctly sour and had a bitter after taste as if reminding him to never try it again. Wiping his mouth with his handkerchief he went back over to his desk and picked up a pen, scribbling down something in a metal backed journal.

"My, my look what I found."Alice sauntered into the room, a lit cigar in-between her long fingers. "So the serum worked?"

Reiji's grip on the pen tightened. "Unfortunately, it seems you over estimated how much I would be willing to go after her."

"Did I?"

He pocketed his handkerchief and proceeded to ignore the female vampire. Never in his life had he actually _wanted _to bed a human. Whenever his lust went out of control it felt like a chore to have sex with a human and then deny that there was any emotional ties with their coupling. Yet this same lust that he did his best to deny was undoubtedly set inside his body thanks to that injection Alice gave him. Was there any emotional ties with his lust, of course not, but he couldn't deny that seeing her so vulnerable on the couch like this put...feelings inside of him.

A low knock on the door sounded on the door and before Reiji could object the door opened and in hurried a young maid with jet black hair and worried grey eyes. "Alice-sama, a man is at the door asking for you-"

"Finally." Alice threw her cigar in the trash can, causing Reiji to dump a glass of water in the small metal bin. "I've been waiting for him to get here."

"You're finally leaving?"

"Is that a problem?"

His lips twisted into a frown. "No, I'm just surprised you're giving up on your venture so easily."

She tapped the edge of her mask and he could practically feel the smirk leaking from behind that mask of her's. "...And I'm just as sorry for giving up as well. Perhaps next time I won't be here on work and instead pleasure."

Reiji's nose wrinkled but he said nothing as the blonde left the room, shutting the door behind her.

**...**

Tsuna gasped and jack knifed up, her heart pounding in her chest as she touched the base of her neck. Her head felt dizzy and her body warm, obvious signs that she had recently been bit. Yet instead of being in some foreign place she was in her bed, the blankets tucked around her in a cocoon like way. Frowning she struggled out of the blankets and got out of the bed, the whole time her hand still firmly around her neck. She really couldn't remember much of anything aside from getting home from school and going to Reiji's room because she had gotten in trouble. Sighing she began to pull the mysterious black night dress over head and threw it in the wicker basket next to the bed. With the cloth gone she found her dark skin littered with bites and dried blood a disturbing sight even to her. Shuddering she briskly ran to the bathroom and twisted the knobs for the water after shutting the door. Stripping off her her bra and panties she stepped into the shower and let out a sigh as the hot water pelted against her skin.

It was perhaps a good thing she had school today. If Reiji insisted on punishing her again for passing out on their 'session' then the rant for whatever she had done was cut down. Grabbing her pink scrubbie off the hook she then picked up a yellow bottle and squeezed out a thick blue cream onto her scrubbie. Scrubbing her body with the ginger smelling cream she got rid of the blood all over her skin, hissing when the suds got in the deeper cuts. Rinsing her body off she got rid of the suds before twisting off the water knobs. Grabbing her towel she wrapped it around her body before coming out of the bathroom, just to see Kanato sitting on her bed.

She shrieked and held the towel closer, backing away from the purple haired vampire as he stared at her with a blank expression. "W-why are you here?!"

"..."

His lack of a response or the fact that he hadn't glared at her was almost a concern. In fact, now that she was paying attention, it looked like the vampire's pale eyes were red and stuffy as if he'd been crying. Saying a quick prayer in her head she crept closer to him until she was at arm's length, a good amount of space to have a conversation but enough room to back away should he trick her. "Kanato?"

"You like Ayato more than me."

She frowned and moved to rub her wrists, but stopped when she remembered she would need her hands to hold up her towel. "Kanato, I don't like..." She wanted to say any of you, but decided that it would only cause the vampire to hurt her. "I like all of you equally."

"All of us?"

She nodded. "You all happen to have quirks that I like."

And that much was true. She liked that Kanato could be cute when he wanted to be, and that Shu was an expert on music, that Laito was easy to talk with, and Ayato was fun to tease, and Subaru was a mystery that she was somewhat afraid to unravel...She couldn't figure out anything for Reiji yet. Perhaps it was just that he was a good tutor when he wanted to be. All six were interesting in their own ways, dangerous, but interesting none the less.

The vampire stared at her for several moments making the girl fiddle under his gaze, seconds later he grabbed her by the arm, Tsuna falling straight on top of him. She yelped and made to get up, but he gripped her waist to keep her in place.

**...**

Kanato was undoubtedly attracted to the human in their household. Her small body, stupid remarks, and disgusting blood all managed to let loose a fire in his sluggish body. Lust was something that he dealt with on the regular basis, but there was something about Tsuna that made this lust curl in on itself and become a desire so unholy that it threatened to consume him. He figured it had something to do with the fact that she was a silver blood, that there was something in her blood doing this to him. Yet as she laid on top of him, her barely clothed body radiating enough heat to bake a cake, he wanted nothing more than to lock her in this room and ravish her.

Nuzzling her neck he inhaled her natural smell and shuddered from the thick and salty scent that he could immediately pin point as erotic. The girl whimpered over him but he ignored it as he licked her neck savoring the bit of dried blood there. Each languid lick brought the satisfying taste of her into his mouth. Pushing himself up into a sitting position he brought her legs around his waist and continued licking downward. "Kanato, we're going to be late for school."

His fangs grazed her collar bone and he lapped up the bloody droplets. "We have a half day, we'll be in school three hours later than normal."

He chuckled at her whimper and tugged a bit at her towel revealing her small chest. The girl moved to cover herself, but her grabbed both her wrists and brought them to his own chest. Her brown eyes widened and her heart beat accelerated making a smirk break out on his face. Leaning down he licked the very tip of her left breast a shudder going down her spine making her body jump. "For someone who's protesting you sure seem to like this. Huh? You don't? Then why did you practically push you breast into my mouth just now? An accident? I highly doubt that."

She gasped as he bit down and began drinking the blood. Immediately he was completely caught up in her smell, taste, and touch as the thick blood went down his throat. Since he was so close to her chest he could hear her heart bet quicken, her ragged breaths, and a quiet moan that she fought to keep down. Bringing his hands upwards and traced her spine making the moans become louder, her hands flying to his hair and giving a sharp tug that made a growl slip past his lips. Within seconds he pushed the girl on her back and stared down at her, his own breathing becoming heavy as he felt his blood boil thanks to the lust coursing through him. Her fingers were still tangled in her hair and her eyes were heavy with their own lust. "Such an obedient doll."

**...**

Tsuna felt numb when she entered the classroom. Her morning...'event' with Kanato had basically numbed all of her senses as she thought of the disgusting feelings she had allowed to course through her. She had actually_ enjoyed _it. She had gasped for more and if it wasn't for the fact that Reiji had called them for school she probably wouldn't be a virgin anymore. Yet the first time he had touched her like that she hated him and wanted him to go away. Were all of her morals she corroding in this place? Sitting down at her desk she leaned her head against the cool wood and stared at the board. On it in big letters were the words 'parent teacher conference', the whole reason school was starting late and ending early. If she didn't care about the punishments Reiji made up she would probably skip the class.

"Alright, class." She glanced up at the teacher. "Due to the parent teacher conference later you are all allowed to do your own activities as long as it is on school grounds."

A cheer went up through the students along with the scrapping of chairs against the floor. Tsuna moaned and pushed herself up, more than ready to retreat to the library. Leaving her backpack she slipped out of the classroom and into the crowded halls. People were chatting to each other, on their phones, or just standing around idly trying to find something to do. It was far too loud and annoying for her right now and she was happy when she made it to the barely inhabited library.

Going to the very back of the large room she began looking around the thriller section of the bookcase. The spines of the books were all various shades of red, black, and grey making them all look a tad depressing. Passing them by she went over to the next shelf and the spines all became various shades of pink and white while the pictures on the covers showed scantily dressed women and handsome men. "I never knew you liked romance."

She rubbed her wrists and pointedly stared at a book. "I'm just in the mood to for them, Peter."

"Oh."They stood in silence for several moments before he leaned on her shoulder. "I wonder if I have to take my host family to this conference."

"...Probably not."

A smirk curled on his lips. "So you don't hate me!"

Tsuna sighed and inclined her head up to look at him. "I could never hate you. It's just that things with my host family are...difficult. I have to keep my head in the books or I could get kicked out."

"Are you calling me a distraction?"

"Yes."

Peter span her around and looked her in the eyes, his face still holding that smirk that made her heart flutter just before she left. "Then go out with me tomorrow."

"Huh?"

"Let's go grab dinner." He said. "We haven't seen each other in forever and when I got here you decided to ignore me, so to make up for that we're going to a burger joint."

She bit her lip. She wanted to say no and continue to ignore him for his sake, but the memory of earlier events and how she had almost lost her virginity to Kanato. Maybe she could get that love she held for Peter back via dates and spending time together? As long as it was discreet she should be able to get away with it. Muttering a quick prayer to God she slowly nodded her head before being caught up in a warm embrace. "Awesome! We'll meet here after school today!"

"R-right..."

**...**

**A/N: And done! I hope you all really enjoyed this chapter and didn't find it uncomfortable. **


	27. Code 27

**A/N: I know I have an excuse somewhere, just let me go find it! While I find an excuse let me answer my lovely reviewers!**

**TheTranslator001: I think I updated, I think that's what happened. Ha, yes she's gonna spend time with Peter. The role he plays is actually…Well go ahead and read to find out.**

**TheSoulsDepths: So this is gonna be a long reply. First, yes killing is never an accident. I think vampires would hold this thought in high regard. The whole thing with Subaru is actually very important, so pay close attention to whenever he's the main focus. Alice is also somewhat important in another way entirely and no she didn't poison anyone except Reiji because of…Reasons. Tsuna hasn't really learned to deal with Laito, but in the games and anime he seems to be the most laid back of the triplets, making it easier for Tsuna to react around him. Speaking of those three, Ayato wanted her first thus Kanato and Laito messed with her to irritate they're baby brother, now feelings are involved. As for the harem…I'm more than happy to tell you that you should be scared. I want to do PeterxTsuna but that won't be happening simply because of the plot, which I'm glad you enjoy. My descriptions are the pride and joy of my writing, I suck at everything except those kinds of creepy setups. Also all of the…uncomfortable scenes are supposed to make you react that way. In the end it's consensual but disgusting that Tsuna has sunken so low. **

**Okay I think I've answered everything. If I didn't then let me know what points you'd like me to cover~!**

**Now onto the chapter!**

…

Subaru's nose wrinkled when he walked past Tsuna that evening. Her scent was muffled by Kanato's, as if he was holding her right then and there. The effect left him mildly irritated, not because he personally cared about the girl, but because things were changing within the mansion. His brothers, who all had specific patterns when it came to slowly killing the sacrificial brides, were not demonstrating these specific things with this girl. He understood she her lineage was special, but what did the others see in her to want to keep her around as some plaything?

His thoughts swirled around as he went to a deserted classroom that Reiji had summoned him to. Upon opening the door he found the rest of his brothers all sitting around the small space, mildly bored looks on their pale faces. Shutting the door behind him he crossed his arms and stared his second eldest brother down. "You needed something?"

Reiji shut his time worn book. "There's something we need to all sit down and discuss...With the accusations going on form the other three families Alice was forced to come around and dig for information." The tension in the room tightened. "As such she managed to find 'that' particular book shelf."

Subaru's red eyes narrowed as his thoughts went off to his father's personal collection. It was full of information on almost every taboo subject under the sun. Who knew what kind of incriminating evidence Alice had found and actually decided to use? Justice keepers were a tricky type that wasn't above using trickery to finish up a case and move on.

"So what?" Laito said with a wave of his hand. "We've all seen those books, there's nothing silver bloods in them."

"No." Reiji agreed. "However it does have the 'Blood Codex.' That is more than enough to send anyone to the grave, human or vampire. Alice ripped out the most vital pages from it and is off to show the council right now."

"So why are you telling us?" Kanato said.

The 'head' vampire stood up and let out a low sigh. "Our father will be staying with us."

The air became deathly silent. There were no words to be said about the new announcement. Every single one of the boys hated there father, some more than others, the fact that he was being thrown back into the house was not a development they were looking forward to. He wasn't exactly sure about the others, but Subaru knew that he would have to keep himself from outright being rude towards his father; the old man didn't like disrespect.

Before his thoughts could go any deeper down the rabbit hole the door opened with a quiet click and in came Tsuna. Her eyebrows furrowed when she noticed them all yet slipped into the room anyway, shutting the door behind her. "Um…I thought everyone was lying when people said you were all here."

"Did you want your blood sucked, Slut-chan?" Laito asked, his voice devoid of the slippery mischievousness that normally dripped off his tongue.

The girl's face paled. "N-no, I was just letting Reiji-san know that I won't be going home with you guys later." She held up a crumpled piece of paper. "I was accepted into the video game club."

A bit of relief eased through Subaru. It had taken the girl far too long to begin hanging around other humans. Most of the past brides clung to the other humans as a way to have some semblance of normality. But it was as if this girl…Didn't want that normality. His mind was immediately reminded of how her blood and scent was corrupted. He hadn't tasted her recently but he could smell Kanato all over her like disgusting cologne that she forgot to wash off. A tremble of irritation went through his spine as he glanced over to Kanato, a smug smirk on his face as their eyes met. His jaw clenched and his knuckles strained as he clenched his fist.

"That is acceptable." Reiji said, his voice cutting the visual connection the older and younger vampires had. "Now go, you forgot to knock when you entered anyway."

The girl gave a quick nod before going out the door, once again leaving them to brew in their anger.

…

The entire school was quiet except for the shuffling of the occasional teacher who was setting up for the parent teacher conference. Tsuna rubbed her wrist as she stared down the hall, her heart beating at a million miles an hour thanks to Peter. It had taken every shred of courage in her body to go ask Reiji to stay behind. She was more than a little surprised that the vampire said yes, even more surprised when he didn't make one of his brothers stay behind. If this was a normal day she would probably just hang out with Ishiyo until one of the brothers dragged her back, but this wasn't a normal day.

She swallowed down the worry as Peter strode up, a hand over his shoulder carrying his empty looking backpack. "You ready to go?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

"Alright then," He gestured in front of him. "after you."

Tsuna began walking down the hall with Peter quickly following her. The two walked side by side in a flurried silence, well it was definitely flurried on Tsuna's end. Every time they walked by a door she was worried that a Sakamaki would suddenly open it and decide that she had to go back home. Needless to say she was happy when they exited the school and began walking down the sparsely crowded sidewalk.

"So where do you get some real food around here?"

Tsuna's mouth twitched as she shook her head but said nothing. She watched out of the corner of her eye as the boy's mouth twisted into a frown and he leaned down somewhat, some of his dark hair getting in her eyes. "Come on Preacher's Daughter, good burgers! The last burger I had was at the airport!"

"…"

She frowned when she felt him snake an arm around her shoulder, stopping her in her tracks. "Why're you so quiet? Is it because I can't speak Japanese, cause if you wanna talk like that I can try. I just don't want you to be so quiet, you're never quiet."

She took a deep breath and shifted slightly, getting up any of the courage that was thrown off to Reiji. "…There's a place by the pharmacy that sells burgers."

The boy's green eyes lit up and he gave a short gravely laugh that made a warm feeling flood her heart. It felt like it had been so long since she got a positive reaction out of a person thanks to something normal. Before she knew it she was laughing along with him, the obnoxious sound mixing with Peter's and bouncing off the trees and buildings.

They continued walking again their mouths going off at a hundred miles per hour. Peter talked about the art classes he took while in America, his Dad's ranch, his Mom getting pregnant, and his lack of proper hamburgers while in Japan. Tsuna's side of the conversation was geared heavily towards school, all the books she read, and her warped view of the zombie apocalypse.

"You still believe in that?" Peter asked as they entered the tiny burger joint.

"Of course!" She said, sitting down in the nearest booth close to a window. "There's so many signs of a changing world and you naysayers'll be the first to knock on my door and I'll whisper no."

"Seriously?'

"Yes!"

The two burst into another round of laughter that drew the attention of a pregnant waitress. The woman balanced a notepad in one hand and a pencil in the other and began firing off questions in Japanese. Peter's face went blank while Tsuna translated for him. "She asked if you'd like something to drink."

The boy oh'd before shrugging. "I'll take water."

Tsuna turned back to the waitress and asked for two waters before returning her attention to Peter. "…So, why did you come to Japan?"

The boy's back became stiff as he looked off to the side. "Well, I was worried about you."

"Huh?"

"You didn't call or write." He said. "I thought you liked it here and wouldn't come back, so I decided to stay with a host family for a month to remind you what you left behind…Stupid, huh?"

If Tsuna hadn't trained herself not to cry over every single thing she probably would have been in tears. She knew Peter cared for her; they had been friends forever, but for him to go through all that trouble for her? Something like that hadn't happened in so long it felt like a breath of fresh air on a hot muggy day. "Peter, I'd never just outright leave you. I never call or write because postage and long distance calls are really expensive. E-mail is out of the question since my host family lacks internet."

"Oh." A smirk curled on his lips. "So you wouldn't leave me? What about your family?"

Tsuna was thankful when the waitress came back with two tall cups filled with ice and woman set them down before asking what they wanted to eat. Tsuna quickly ordered them both a double cheeseburger with extra pickles, just the way they liked them. When she left again the girl picked up the cup and sipped form it, trying to delay the answer. However Peter's inquisitive nature decided it just wouldn't leave the question alone. "Your family…?"

"…They'd survive, there's thirteen of us after all."

"You'd think that." Peter said. "I've been helping out over there at the church, had to organize papers for your old man. If I didn't find the ones that had all your going away stuff in them I wouldn't have known which town you were at."

Tsuna felt her blood run cold at those words. Her back was stiff and her hand immediately began rubbing the opposite wrist. Shifting to the side she slid out of the booth, almost tangling her legs up in the process. Peter frowned as he watched her get up. "Is something wrong?"

The girl didn't answer instead she hurried out the door, the chilly October air suddenly feeling colder than what it already was. In her hurry to get away she hadn't notice Peter follow behind her, his long arm quickly catching her and spinning her around to face him. "Tsuna what's w-"

"Get away from me!" She tried to wrench her arm away to no avail, once again reminded on how dangerous this whole idea was. "L-leave me alone!"

She kicked him straight in the gut, her foot sinking as he let go. The minute he did she was running again, her heart beating hard and tears threatening to surface. She should have known that nothing good could happen while she was in that house; everything back home had to be some twisted lie. Her eyes watered and she had to grit her teeth to keep the tears from falling. She was so lost in her thoughts she hadn't noticed that Peter had caught up to her and was calling her to come back.

Making a sharp left she went down an alley and skittered behind a flower cart and pressed her back against the cold metal, kneeling on her knees on the concrete.

"Oi, what're you doing?"Tsuna glanced up to see a tall girl with skin so dark she could have mistaken it for fresh soil. Her light green eyes stared down at her while a thin eyebrow was raised over her thin rimmed glasses.

"I'm sorry." Tsuna whispered. "Just give a minute, please?"

The girl opened her mouth but stopped as if she noticed something. Straightening up she leaned a bit over the counter, careful not to step on Tsuna. "Would you like some flowers, sir?"

"I don't understand you," Tsuna felt her heart stop when she heard Peter's voice. "but can you speak English?"

"Yeah, now do you want some flowers?"

"No."

"Then get moving please, I need some cash."

The sound of shoes tapping on the concrete as they ran down the way could be heard. Getting up slightly Tsuna peered over the side of the cart and stood up properly when she saw the young man's retreating back. "Thought he'd never leave."

"You speak English?"

Tsuna glanced up at the girl who was looking down again. "Um, yeah?"

The young woman hummed and leaned her elbows against the dark blue cart. "Yeah, this is the first time in eight months I actually heard English. All my friends either speak Japanese, Korean, or French."

"…"

"So," She gestured to the end of the alley. "Was that the guy you were running from?"

"…Yes…"

The girl made a grunting sound before picking up a pair of tiny pruners and cutting off the browning leaves of a tall vase full of pink chrysanthemums. "Was the guy your boyfriend? He seems like a good guy, but then again looks are deceiving, my ex-husband was a good looking guy but had a mean streak….You leave this guy?"

"We weren't together."

"Oh…"

The two were quiet for a few more moments before Tsuna stood up, wiping dirt and gravel off her knee high socks. "I should probably get back to school."

"Want me to walk you?"

Tsuna was quiet for a moment as she stared the tall woman up and down. She viewed her the same way she did Ishiyo, a good person who was willing to get hurt for the sake of others. She just had that kind of look in her eye, a look that would end up getting her in trouble. Shaking her head she turned on her heel and began walking, not caring if this mystery person even heard her. "It's probably best if I go alone, my host family doesn't like strangers."

"Right." The woman ran after her, the boots clacking against the concrete. Tsuna stopped and turned back to her acquaintance and saw that there was a bundle of small white roses in her hand. "Here, something for the road from your friendly neighborhood, Pollyanna."

Tsuna hesitantly took the roses, mindful of the tiny thorns along the stems. "Thanks…"

"Anytime, stranger."

Tsuna gave a short nod before walking away; admiring the pretty gift for a moment before reminding herself of the monsters she had to go back to.

…

When she finally got back to the school, Tsuna found out that the clubs had just ended. Exploring the many empty classrooms she began searching for the vampire that would bring her home. Getting to the nurse's office she opened up the door just to find Ayato. There was a girl in his arms, her head tilted back and blood soaking into her school uniform. His acid green eyes barely passed over her before they shut again as if in ecstasy.

"A-Ayato-kun." The girl moaned, her long fingers curling into his school shirt.

As soon as the words left her mouth Tsuna felt sick to her stomach. Her fingers curled into the roses, her mind not even registering the pain of the thorns. "Ayato, are we leaving now?"

His eyes snapped open and met her's again. They remained locked for several seconds before he finally moved away from the girl. He wiped the blood off with the back of his hand with a smirk on his face. "Hey, Chichinashi."

The girl gasped and spun around, holding her shirt closed. "You, what are you doing here?"

"…"

Ayato gave a sharp laugh. "Are you jealous, Chichinashi? No, then why are you glaring at the big boobed girl? Because you're tired and want to go home? Ha, don't make me laugh I can see right through you. You just want me to suck your blood instead of this girl, is that it?"

Tsuna grit her teeth and shook her head. She didn't know why she felt so jealous all of a sudden, like that girl had no business getting her blood sucked by Ayato. It was extremely illogical; she should have expected such a thing to come from the vampires. They had multiple sacrifices that were shipped to them, what made her think that they wouldn't take advantage of their popularity in school to drink from willing girls? "…I have nothing to say to such an arrogant bastard. Absolutely nothing, what's the point when I can listen to someone else make assumptions and not rub the fact that I'm replaceable in my face…" She turned back to the door and slid it open, yet turned back after a moment of thought. "Have fun."

…

**A/N: There we go…So what's gonna happen with this development? I kinda want Tsuna to just give up and blow everyone up sometimes. Ha~! Also I can't believe we're almost done with this arc! That means he story is nearly over…Wow…Anyway~! I hope you all enjoyed this new chapter, my next update should come around faster. **


	28. Code 28

**A/N: Hi! Once again it took me forever to update, I swear I'll update again tomorrow guys! If I don't then let me know and tell me to get off my lazy ass and make you guys a chapter! Anyway!**

**TheSoulsDepths: I'm sure he is, but he'll have plenty of chances to talk to her again. Heh, keep your fingers crossed! I'm actually excited to introduce their father, he's the main reason why they're crazy anyway.**

**TheTranslator001: Ha, I think you'll see a little bit differently about that last statement in this chapter. But she really does need a friend.**

**AnimeFreak1145: I just realized that your profile pic has like five anime references that I can identify. Anyway~! I think I failed you when it comes to updating, but I shall update again tomorrow even if it kills me!**

**...**

People would find it strange that vampires actually liked to bathe. With all the tales of water being a holy element, reflections scaring vampires, and other stupid ideas no one would think that a vampire could find a bath relaxing. Especially for a vampire as contrary and impatient as Subaru Sakamaki. However it was during the early hours of morning that the vampire was able to find peace and solitude sinking into the hot water and enjoying all his stress of the day just melt off thanks to the heat of the water.

However as he opened up the bathroom door he felt his temper flicker to life when he found Tsuna lying on the tiled floor, her eyes fixed on the ceiling, and white roses in her hand. She looked like a corpse in that position which only helped to further irritate him. Walking towards her he gave her a sharp kick in her shoulder causing the girl to yelp but not move. "I was in here first."

"Che, you're not even bathing. You're just taking up space, hurry up and get out so I can get in the bath."

The girl huffed but didn't move. Subaru stared down at the girl and silently wondered what was wrong with her. She typically wasn't this stubborn, in fact when he kicked her she should have gotten up right away. Taking his bundle of clothes he put them on a small shelf over the toilet before turning around and leaning against the wall. It probably had something to do with Kanato, the girl should have known he didn't do anything with her because he had _emotional_ ties to her. Honestly he had expected better things out of her, looks like he was proven wrong once again.

"Subaru...?"

"What?"

Tsuna shifted her body into the three o'clock position so that she could properly see him. "Why do vampires need to drink blood? Kanato told me that you guys can't taste food without it, that it'll taste like paper."

He blinked, surprised by the question. "Why do you care? You're just the meal-"

"And completely replaceable..."

It was perhaps that moment when he saw a flash of his own mother. Her forlorn smile and pale face staring up at him as he stood over her on her bed. That clash of hate and love that was always in her eyes and never seemed to go away to just hold one raw emotion. He had always hated that look on her face, and having to be reminded it in the shape of a small human...

He punched the wall, the tiles cracking under the pressure. "Dammit."

"You'll mess up the pipes if you lunch through the tile."

He glanced back to the girl. "The look in your eyes, why is it there?"

The girl frowned and reached up, touching the very corner of her left eye. The gesture was delicate, however the whirlwind of emotions only intensified, as if she knew exactly what he was talking about. "Even the ever aloof Subaru can tell, you're pathetic you know?"

He watched as she turned around onto her side, ignoring the bits of tile and instead blatantly laying on them. "Are you trying to prove something?"

"...Weakness is inevitable in humans." She said with a dry laugh. "No matter what I do something will throw me off and prove to me something I already know...There's just nothing left for me to be surprised about anymore, maybe that's a good thing."

He watched her shift and could smell the blood leaking out of her body. The thick scent made his stomach growl and before he even registered what he was doing he was kneeling down next to her. The girl frowned and moved to push him away, but laughed when she caught sight of her blood covered hand. "Of course...Here, go ahead I might as well serve my purpose."

He stared at the bright red liquid for several moments, the temptation churning and promising him a moment of delight. However as he leaned down to taste it he caught a sharp scent that didn't belong to her. Smells normally didn't leak all the way into the blood, he was surprised none of his brothers could smell it when they were drinking from her. Dropping her hand he scoffed and looked away. "Stop acting so pathetic and get out."

"Huh?"

"You've stabbed a vampire, ran away, and managed to gain the attention of three vampires." Subaru said. "Don't act like an idiot little girl who just lost her boyfriend. If there's a problem you sure as hell better be able to deal with it."

She stared up at him with wide eyes for several seconds before giving a low laugh and sitting up, her hair sliding in front of her eyes. "You're right, I am acting like an idiot." She pushed herself up and opened up the bathroom door. "...Thanks Subaru, I really needed that."

She slipped out the door and shut it behind her, entirely missing his response. "You're welcome, troublesome girl."

**...**

The next evening Tsuna woke up with a fire in her heart and a determined look in her eyes. Marching through the seemingly endless halls she ignored the few vampires who were around and went to a certain vampire's room. Opening it without knocking she balled up her fist and shut her eyes. "Ayato Sakamaki, I don't care if you think I'm replaceable! I'm gonna continue going through this place with my head held high!"

"That's great Chichinashi, now close the door before Laito comes in and asks for a threesome."

Tsuna opened her eyes and immediately her entire face turned a dark red. Ayato was nearly naked, in fact it looked like he was in the process of taking off his towel and would have continued if she hadn't burst into the room. "Eh, r-right."

Stepping backwards she slammed the door shut and let out a breath. Even though the end results weren't what she was expecting she was still proud of herself. Standing up to Ayato, in a non-teasing manner, wasn't something she did too often. Humming she skipped away from the door and made her way to the living room, just to find Shu sleeping on the couch. She had found him there earlier this morning too, looks like he hadn't moved.

Going over to him she knelt down, careful not to reach out. "Hey, Shu. You hungry?"

"...You're offering yourself to me, what a scandalous woman...No? Then what do you ask of me?"

"I just wanted to cook something for you." She deadpanned. "I was going to make myself something and I noticed you're in the same position as this morning."

He hummed. "Get me up."

"Excuse me?"

"I know you can hear."

The girl put her hands on her hips. "You seriously think I'm gonna drag you off the couch just so I can turn around and cook for you?"

"..."

She stared at the calmly sleeping/listening vampire and frowned. She really didn't want to help him, but what if he ended up starving to death? He rarely came to her to drink blood and she only saw him eat when either she cooked or the once a month thing came up. Huffing she grabbed his arm and gave a sharp tug, his body barely moving. "You're gonna have to help a little bit or we'll never eat! Shu...Shu! Ah!"

**...**

After a good half hour of constantly pulling and work, with minimal help from the person she was shoving, she got Shu in a chair and was cooking them some mushroom cheese and ham omelets. Humming she sprinkled the cheese in and watched it begin to melt into the egg, all of her attention was on the meal and she almost didn't want to answer Shu when he called to her. "Yeah?"

"I'm not sure if Reiji told you...But you're required to go shopping to go find some appropiate clothes."

"Huh?"She turned towards Shu. "What's wrong with them."

"They're not good enough for a school dance."

The girl choked on her spit as the prospect of a school dance began playing in her head. Even back in America she didn't like dances, she would go with Peter and go hide in a corner while eating the greasy pizza and watered down soda. Seeing as how she was in Japan, and didn't know the dance edict here, she was even moe freaked out. Then of course there was the vampires...

She shuddered and turned her attention back on the food. Here she was the one who wanted normal experiences...Maybe this one was a bit too normal. Getting the omelets on plates she handed one to Shu and sat down with her own, stuffing the fatty food into her mouth with a moan.

"Ha, so even food can bring you pleasure, Slut-chan?"

The girl reddened slightly as Laito and Ayato came in the kitchen. "I'm starving is all."

"Is that so?" The older vampire leaned down and licked the shell of her ear. "Maybe I have something that can feed that greedy mouth of yours-"

"Don't even think about it you perverted bastard!" Ayato yanked Laito back and sat in the seat next to the girl. "Chichinashi belongs to me."

"Even though she was having fun with Kanato-kun yesterday?" Laito grinned as if he could see the memory right before his eyes. "She smelled so much like him I would have thought that he claimed her. But we all know that Slut-chan wouldn't give herself away to a little boy, right?"

Ayato growled and without any warning yanked Tsuna forward and kissed her. It wasn't one of those kisses that was sweet and kind, or one of those passion filled ones that was supposed to help you get excited. Instead it was hungry and possessive, the sharp sucking on her tongue making it hurt and the lack of preparation making her lungs burn from a lack of air. However there was something else on her mind while he kissed her. It itched and prodded making her automatic reaction to his advance stall, her fingers curling into his clothes and a low moan escape her lips.

When he finally separated from her there was a smirk on his lips. "See, only I can pleasure her, perverted bastard."

Tsuna didn't make a comment, instead she picked her fork back up and put the bite of food that was on it in her mouth, doing her best to swallow the smirk and the food.

**...**

The moment Tsuna walked into the school she was greeted by Peter. His face was blank and he had a box of cookie dough in his hand. "Tsuna-chan, I bought your favorite..." His face flushed and he scratched the back of his head. "I can't say anything else in Japanese, sorry."

She stared at it for several seconds before looking back up at the giver and crossing her arms. "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to say sorry for whatever I did." He said. "I'm not even sure what I did to you, but I...you're my best friend and I don't want to loose you over something trivial. So if I did something, just tell me and I'll do my best to fix it."

She puffed out her cheeks and stared at the boy. His eyes were honest as if he believed what he was saying was true and his posture was loose. Her eyes zeroed in on his chapped lips and noticed that he wasn't biting them, a clear sign that he was usually lying. Letting the air out of her mouth she snatched the box away and opened it, grinning when she saw the small square blocks of peanut butter and chocolate chips. "...Thanks..."

"Hm."

The two stood in comfortable silence for a moment before the door opened again and in came the vampires. Almost unconsciously, Tsuna backed away from Peter and tried to hide her box of goodies. However within seconds she was grabbed from behind by Ayato and Laito was laughing at her with that ob noxious laugh of his. "My my, Slut-chan, I didn't know you had friends."

Reiji rolled his eyes and moved past the two with Shu silently going to the music room. "Don't cause a scene."

Kanato held his bear closer, an insane smile beginning to creep on his lips. "I wouldn't want to do that, I'm curious about her new friend and causing a scene will only making him run away."

Tsuna wriggled in Ayato's grasp a sudden feeling of protectiveness washing over her. Peter had been her friend for as long as she could remember and if anything was going to happen to him via vampires it would be her fault. Once again she was reminded why she had pushed him away and had done her best to keep him out of her affairs. "Guys leave him alone!"

Subaru scoffed and slipped past her and Ayato, purposely bumping him hard enough to jostle her and cause her cookie dough to fall to the flour in a sticky mess. "I don't care about this idiot, he's your issue if he get's in my way."

"Ah, but where's the fun in that?" Laito asked. "Slut-chan-"

"Stop calling her that!"All eyes turned to Peter, who's fist was balled up as he stared the vampires down. "She isn't a slut or something you can just throw yank around because you feel like it!"

"Huh? What'd he say?"Tsuna glanced up at Ayato in amazement, suddenly aware he didn't understand a lick of English.

However her moment ended as Laito laughed, it was that obnoxious high pitched laugh that was just made to annoy people. "You really seem to like Slut-chan. I bet she hasn't told you what she does every single night? How each of us take turns touching her and making her scream for more. I call her Slut-chan because that's what she is, she doesn't even bother to hide it either, the dirty girl. Just a few mornings ago she was screaming Kanato's name at the top of her lungs. Isn't that right, Slut-chan?"

Peter's eyes narrowed and he pushed up his sleeves. "That's it I'm gonna-"

"Peter!" The boy stopped and turned to look at the girl. She licked her lips yet felt as if they were still dry and were bathed in saw dust. Her heart pounded against her chest and if it wasn't for the fact that she had ribs it would be on the floor. "When I lived in America everyone thought I was a good girl and did as I was told...But when I came here I realized that I could cut loose and be myself. I'm as corrupt as they come and you're only making yourself look bad by trying to say I'm a good person. So please, don't try to defend my honor because I don't have any."

There was a moment of silence, Peter's eyes wide as he stared at her. "I..."

"It's okay..." She murmured, head bowed. "Everything will be okay."

**...**

**A/N: There.**


	29. Code 29

**A/N: I did it! It's eleven PM here, but I did it!**

**AnimeFreak1145: Well, Tsuna is an idiot but she makes up for it in spunk...sometimes. Please pick up your heart, you'll need it for the upcoming chapters. Also I only got **_**Soul Eater and One Peice**_**. Heh, I guess I need to watch more anime. Though thanks to you I have Started **_**Fairy Tail**_**, another thing I noticed. **

**...**

Tsuna stared blankly at the opposite library shelf. She had come here after lunch and had buried herself in the non-fiction section in hopes of being left alone and not bump into a certain American. After her little out-burst Peter had quickly tried to defend her once again, telling her it wasn't true, but thankfully the bell rang and she had headed off to class as quickly as humanely possible.

Shifting slightly she let out a low sigh and rested her head against the cold shelf. Honestly, why did she even bother to open her mouth? Did it really matter how Peter viewed her? With all thing considered he knew she wasn't a saint...But then again that idiot was going to get in a fight with the vampires regardless. "Idiot..."

"Who's an idiot now?" Tsuna looked up to see Ishiyo standing over her with a pile of books in her hands.

"Um, well my friend Peter."

"You have friends?" She said with a dry laugh that quickly died and became a sigh. "Look, whatever you two are going through shouldn't stop a friendship. I'm willing to guess b his name that he's American? Yes? Well you better do right by forgiving him and making up with each other, you two are all you've got."

Tsuna raised an eyebrow. "When did you suddenly get all wise?"

"I went to the shrine this morning with my boyfriend." She shook her head. "A direct reminder why I only go during the holidays. I act like an old woman who knows way too much."

Tsuna gave a low laugh. "You sound like my Grandmother."

"Smart woman." She shifted the books. "Now, I've got some things to finish up. When I make it around back here you better not be sulking."

She gave a phony salute with two fingers."Yes ma'am!"

Ishiyo nodded and walked away leaving Tsuna alone. The moment she was out of sight Tsuna stood up and stretched her arms over her head with a light yawn. Adjusting her clothes back into place she escaped from the Library and into the hall. Wandering the halls she headed to the back of the school straight to the gym. She rarely made a conscious effort to go here unless she had to, and seeing as how she was looking for a vampire she needed to come to this place.

Opening up the brown double doors she was greeted by the smell of sweat and the sound of a ball bouncing around the court and boys calling back and forth to each other. On the court was the boys playing basketball, a few girls standing on the side and ogling them with giggles and blushes. Hesitantly making her way to the bleachers she got to a pretty high spot and sat down, a chill going down her spine thanks to the cold.

Her eyes wandered the court until she caught the sight of bright red. Fixing her eyes on it she watched as Ayato moved to block someone dunking the ball into the net. A smirk was on his lips and he was laughing at the guy who had attempted to make the point. "Ha, try again next time Takashi!"

"Whatever, Ayato." The boy grumbled. "You're just ungodly fast, not even human."

Tsuna snorted at the statement. _"If only you knew."_

A shrill whistle went off through the room and the coach gestured to an opening behind him. "Alright ya girls, get your asses to the shower!"

Standing up Tsuna picked her way down the bleachers and onto the main court, boldly making her way straight to Ayato who was still arguing with 'Takashi'. A few of the girls behind her gasped while another blatantly called her an attention whore. It probably would have hurt, but at this point she had just admitted to being a slut, there was nothing that could hurt her anymore. "Hey, Ayato."

The boy turned around and looked mildly surprised to see her. "Heh, you came looking for me, Chichinashi?"

Takashi raised an eyebrow and looked her up and down."You know her? Damn, wish I was in your position."

Without even a warning the vampire grabbed her round the waist and held her close, Tsuna's body fighting to keep from stiffening up. "You're willing to fuck anything since Moriko left you."

"Caught me." The boy rubbed his shoulder. "Well, I'll leave you and your girl alone then."

Ayato immediately turned his attention to Tsuna his smirk slipping away. "You don't normally go looking for me."

Tsuna shrugged and let Ayato keep up all her body weight. "I'm just bored is all and wanted to annoy you."

He scoffed at her words. "You think you can fool, Ore-sama? I know you want me to bite you, I can smell it all over you."

She rolled her eyes. "Maybe you're smelling your fangirls?"

"So you're jealous?"

Tsuna cursed under her breath and looked away. "..."

Ayato yanked her chin and forced her to look up at him. That smirk was on his face again but there was something new about it, as if he was...self satisfied. "Well then, Chichinashi I'll give in to your temptations."

There was a whirlwind of colors before the entire room steadied and she found herself in his room. Blinking she shifted slightly and stared up at the vampire with a raised eyebrow. "If you can teleport so far why bother to go to school in a limo-"

Ayato's lips crashed to hers and his hands anchored themselves to her hips. The greediness in the gesture stole Tsuna's breath away and before she knew it she backed up into his iron maiden, a loud bang ensuing thanks to it. She pulled away and opened her mouth to apologize, but didn't even get the chance as Ayato was busy undoing the buttons of her shirt. She shuddered when she felt his cold fingers brush against her body. "Ayato, what are you doing?"

"Taking your blood." He bent down and skimmed his nose over neck and into the crutch between it and her collar bone.

The bite was quick and sharp however the pain quickly died thanks to the pleasure. Letting go of her restraints she let out a breathy moan and tilted her head back allowing herself to enjoy the moment.

**...**

Ayato paused in his drinking to glance up at the girl. Her head was tossed back and her eyes shut as if in ecstasy. It made for an arousing sight and without thinking he lifted her up to sit properly on the iron maiden and curled her legs around her waist. Without missing a beat he bent down and went back to taking her blood in frenzied glups, however his concentration wasn't on her blood but the noises she made. Soft breathy moans and the occasional call of his name when he would move his lips to an erogenous zone on her neck.

Even though she had been with Kanato recently for an extended period of time it was obvious that she held him in high regard. She hadn't gone out searching for Kanato, she hadn't allowed him to touch her in such an imitate manner. A smirk curled on his lips and he pulled his fangs out of her neck and stared down at her. The girl's eyes were half-lidded and she was breathing heavily as she stared up at him. Shuffling her body she closer to him, she curled her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear. "This...This is the best."

He grinned at her statement. "Of course it is, Ore-sama is the best."

"I see that."

Uncurling her legs and arms she sat up properly and touched his neck. He flinched under her touch but said nothing as she trailed her hand down to where his pulse was supposed to be. He frowned at her gesture. "What're you doing?"

"It's weird not feeling a pulse." She said. "I can't tell anything about what you're feeling without it."

"What'd a pulse have to do with that."

She grabbed his hand and placed to fingers on her neck. "That's what you do to me. My heart's beating faster than it should. I guess you rely entirely on my body gestures and scent to figure out how I am, but this is probably the easiest way."Her fingers slid off his hand and onto his face, slowly sliding down to his lips. "I just assume you see me as a replaceable meal based off what you say."

He wanted to say that he saw her as his. Something that could never be ripped away form him no matter what. She was no longer just a meal but something else entirely...His toy, yes that's what she was. Something that existed solely for his entertainment, meal, and pleasure.

His and his alone.

He leaned down and licked her pulse, the small vein thrumming harder against his tongue. "Chichinashi..."

**...**

If there was ever a time that that Tsuna wished that Reiji would just kill her this would be it. The glare on his face as he stared down at both her and Ayato was enough to put the fear of God in her so much that she wanted to become a nun. "Um...I was saying hello."

"And you managed to skip two classes?"

Ayato scoffed and put his feet on his desk. "They weren't important, just English and home economics."

_"And he wonders why he can't understand English?" _She shook her head of the thought and stood up. "I'm very sorry Reiji, I'm more than willing to take my punishment at any time you deem necessary."

The bespectacled vampire pushed up his glasses. "As soon as we return home you will fulfill that promise, however the school has decided you will help the staff set up for the dance. As for you Ayato you are expected to clean the trash outside the front of the school before you go back home today."

"That's tomorrow?"

The vampire turned his attention on her, irritation lacing his voice. "Yes, I thought I mentioned this to you."

"...R-right." She gave a low laugh. "I just forgot to write it down on a sticky note."

"Don't insult my intelligence and just go."

The girl bowed before exiting the room as quickly as deemed appropriate. Shutting the school door behind her she twisted around and headed for the recreation room. This wing of the school she had helped Ishiyo setup for a bookfair, but other than that there had been no other reasons for her to even enter it.

As she came closer to the room she found the halls filled with balloons, banners, and bright flowers all being some color of orange or black. They were stacked on metal carts that were often left abandoned by their keepers who were in the actual room setting up. Pushing aside a cart filled with cables she then opened up the door and gaped at the room.

It was large and had a stage that sported a heavy red curtain that was drawn back. At least twenty people were running around and setting up circular plastic tables and small chairs that would accompany them. However the most spectacular thing had to be the disco ball that was being set up in the middle of the room. It looked heavy and like a miniature version of the ball that was dropped in New York for New Years.

"Oh, I didn't know you went to this school."

On impulse she turned around when she heard the English spoken, just to see the young woman from before. Her glasses were perched high on her nose and breathing was heavy as if she had done a lot of heavy lifting. "Um...Yeah, um..."

"Pollyanna." She said. "I don't expect you to remember it though, heck I didn't even know your name."

"Tsuna."

"Nice name." She gestured to the room. "So what'd you think? My boss was lucky enough to be able to do the entire decorating for the party!"

"Don't you work at a flower cart?"

The girl gave a sly grin. "My boss has different carts set up around town. When a person wants only one thing for a party we can still get some income."

"Oh." She slapped her arms against her sides. "Well, I'm here to help. Give me something to do."

"Alright, I'll take you to my boss's second in command."

The two maneuvered through the others and their equipment until they came up to a tall woman wearing an all black dress and bright red heels. Her back was turned and she was speaking to a young man that had a cigarette dangling out of the side of his mouth. "Mrs. Callahan."

The woman turned around and looked Tsuna up and down for several seconds before a smirk curled on her over done lips. "Well then, I guess we have another recruit. Clean the bathrooms that are connected to here, sweep the stage, get the curtains set up, and bring me a double shot espresso." She pulled out a credit card from seemingly no where. "And hop to it, I hate waiting."

"Y-yes ma'am." She took the card from her new 'boss' and turned around, but stopped when the woman called her back.

"And Tsuna," She said with that amused smirk on her face. "please be sure that you keep your wits about you, there's scary things in the dark. I'd hate to find you as a bloodless corpse on the morning news, it would move me to tears."

**...**

**A/N: There! I hope you all enjoyed this new chapter, as horrible as it is. Thank you all so much for reading, it really does brighten up my day to see how many of you guys like it! **


	30. Code 30

**A/N: Finally another update! And here comes the end of an arc, I hope you all enjoy it!**

**AnimeFreak1145: Here's the new update! I hope your heart is good and fine for this new update though...**

**The Translator001: I'm sorry, I just got on a role that time. So you're resining yourself to the never ending horror? That's fine I think everyone has at this point.I don't think there's a proper happy ending to this story...Maybe. You really over estimate on what I can pull off, not everyone I throw into this story is actually important you know. XD**

**...**

"I'm not sure what I'm supposed to be doing." Tsuna admitted as she watched two boys hang up a black banner that said 'Happy Halloween!' on it in bright orange block letters.

"Just tell us if it's crooked." The blonde said.

"And if it is we'll move it." A brown haired boy finished.

She nodded and they began maneuvering the bit of cloth above the door. "L-lower, wait too low! Up a little more...more, more, more...Right!"

"Ha, thanks, Tsuna-san!" The brown haired boy said as he stuck a pin into the cloth in order to keep it in place.

"No problem."

She turned on her heel and all of the excitement she just had slipped away into fatigue. She had been helping the decorators for the last three hours and she wanted nothing more than to crawl into her bed and fall asleep. Why couldn't be this be one of those times where reiji just punished her and got it over with? This entire thing was just torture! Her 'boss' was just rude and crazy, she was tired, and she couldn't even remember the last time she had something to eat.

Huffing she made her way back to the boss. "Mrs. Callahan I helped Kaito and Rue set up the banner."

The woman looked up from her cellphone. "Good, now I need you to go to the library and retrieve a box for me. That idiot Pollyanna left it when I asked her to go grab a notebook earlier this evening."

"Is that all?"

"For the night or your trip?"

Tsuna cringed at the amused tone and instead of answering she silently walked away, her feet screaming in protest as she went. Exiting the crowded and messy hall she was suddenly hit by how late it had gotten. The schools normal thrums of chatter and scoldings had dimmed down to just the clubs casually meeting together before going home. It was a lonely atmosphere that she wasn't exactly comfortable in. It reminded her of the mansion with its mysterious noises that produced shivers down her spine and creepy lighting during after hours.

Screwing up her lips she opened up the library just to find a ton of boxes littered all over the room. She raised an eyebrow and picked her way through them, not even sure which one she should pick up. There was literally over sixty of the boxes just strewn around like loose pebbles on a sandy shore. "Which one did she even want me to bring up here?"

"Tsuna, is that you?" Behind a corner peeked Ishiyo, an eyebrow raised. "Looks like I was right. What are you doing here?"

"I bailed on school and I had to help the decorators."

Ishiyo sighed and removed herself fully from the corner, revealing that she had a box in her hand. "Good, I was tired of rearranging these god forsaken boxes every time I had to go through here."

"..." She kicked a box next to her. "I was told to take only one."

"Hm." She dropped the box unceremoniously to the floor, the box falling with a heavy thump that echoed through the nearly empty room. "I hate these people."

Tsuna could only give a sheepish smile as Ishiyo walked away, muttering to herself about the evils of social events. Kneeling down she scooped the box up from the bottom and with some effort she heaved it up, her arms wobbling as she shifted forward, nearly falling. However the massive box's lid opened and out dropped a clear baggy filled with a bright red liquid.

"Huh?" She nudged the lid open and stared down at the duplicates of what had just fallen to the floor. "Is this...?"

**...**

Peter stared down at his fingernails instead of at the smirking boy in front of him. He wasn't afraid of the Japanese speaking guy in front of him, years dealing with bad tempered horses had given him the patience of Job. "I already told you, Tsuna and I were friends in America. Because of that I think I'm waaay more qualified to tell her who is good for her to be around than some girly Japanese guy that she just happens to live with."

He looked up from his nails. "Basically I'm telling you to leave Tsuna alone."

Grey eyes narrowed slightly before he repeated what was said in Japanese. The fiery red head next to him glared and shouted something, taking a step closer to him. The grey eyed boy gave a curt nod. "I agree with Ayato-san, if we just got rid of you then she wouldn't have anyone else to look at. However then she would complain that we took something away from her and she would become noisy..."

Peter's eyebrows furrowed. "Why're you talking about Tsuna like she's some...thing. She's a person not a old bag that your mom gave you."

The grey eyed boy tilted his head. "Mother would never associate with the likes of that girl, would she Teddy? She only likes good things and you were one of them, weren't you?"

The red headed boy pushed the grey eyed one to the the side and came only inches in front of his face. In slow and deliberate Japanese he said something, his green eyes narrowed and every muscle in his body stiff. He wasn't quite sure what this guy was saying but he quickly deduced to be some kind of threat.

Getting off the wall, nearly bumping noses with the red head, Peter gave a shrug. "Look I don't even know what you're saying, but don't either of you think that Tsuna is just some toy, because if I ever hear that you are hurting her..." He gave a sharp laugh. "Let's just say that I'll make your lives miserable."

The deep dongs of the bell tolled over them making Peter put his hands in his pockets and walk down the sidewalk, however the grey eyed one grabbed his arm. The boy;s cold body was close to his own and for the first time he saw how strong this boy way. His nails digging into his jacket and almost drawing blood. "You should be more careful for now on. It would be terrible if we had to hurt her because you wouldn't leave her alone."

"...Right..."

**...**

"It's all done!"

Tsuna watched as the decorators congratulated each other on another job well done. She had to admit the room looked pretty cool with the blown up orange and black balloons, fake spiders and cobwebs hanging in the corner, thorny black roses, and that god forsaken banner. All in all it looked like something that would be set up back home.

Shifting the box in her arms she slowly went over to Callahan. "Um...I brought a box like you asked."

The woman grinned and pointed to a table. "Just set it right there, I'll get to it before the party."

Tsuna's eyes narrowed when she saw exactly how far away the table was, but did as she was told anyway. There was no point in making the woman upset, if she was then there was no way for Tsuna to ask her question. The fact that there was a blood packet in the box had actually terrified her when she found it. However this had all been reinforced with even more fear when she discovered that all the boxes were filled with blood packs. Each box was labled with a blood type and had specific instructions in handling and storing them.

After reading nearly a hundred books on vampires and vampire behavior, Tsuna couldn't even bring herself to find it all that strange. In fact it sounded pretty interesting that a bunch of vampires pretended to be decorators but were actually running blood over the different prefecture borders. _Maybe its laced with drugs? _

However her thought bubble was popped when Pollyanna draped an arms around her, nearly causing Tsuna to drop the box. "Wow, that was some hard work, you wanna go out to get something to eat after this?"

Finally getting to the table Tsuna dropped the box. "No, I need to get home and sleep."

"Oh, alright then." She tilted her head to the side. "You look like you could use some sleep. Anyway, I'll be here working on the lights and sound system with a couple of guys during the party later so if you wanna hang out then..."

"Yeah, I'll see you."

Pollyanna grinned. "Cool! See you around then."

Tsuna grunted and slowly began to amble straight back to the front of the school. SHe didn't care if there wasn't a vampire to drag her back home, she was planning on sleeping even if it meant going to the nurse's room and lying in the hard metal cots! Finally getting through the many twisted hallways she made it to the front of the school just to see Ayato sitting in the chair, his eyes shut as if asleep.

It was actually strange, Tsuna had never seen Ayato sleep and if she didn't know better he'd look like a normal boy. Her nose wrinkled at the thought and she immediately banished it from her mind. It was moments like these that would make her think that maybe they could all get along, but it was always dashed to pieces when they bit her and tried to hurt her.

Walking over to him she flicked his nose. "Come on, let's go."

The vampire grunted and opened up one eye to look at her. "You finally done?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm so tired I'd use you as a pillow and just fall asleep right here."

The vampire's other eye opened and a smirk curled on his lips. Without warning he grabbed her and brought her to his chest. Tsuna didn't say a word and just let her body weight rest on him, not even bothering to feign surprise at being in his iron maiden. Yawning she snuggled her head deeper into his cold chest, her eyes beginning to shut on their own. However she was still aware of the things around her.

Ayato's arms around her, his cold breath over her ear, and the non-existent beating of his heart. Slowly her breathing began to even out as she began diving headfirst into sleep, but the quiet murmur of her name dragged her out of it. However she couldn't bring herself to answer him, her entire body was just too tired to re-awaken properly. However in the close confines of warmth and cold she felt a flutter on her forehead, it was soft and hesitant almost as if it didn't even want to be there. The touch came from a foreign person but she had felt something like it before, and with that thought a smirk tugged on her lips as she finally succumbed to sleep.

**...**

Tsuna hissed and moaned with Laito behind her. Her fingers curled against the curtains and she gasped as she tried to block out more of the pain. Everyone told her this was supposed to make her feel good and she ought to be excited but..."Gah, Laito stop!"

The vampire laughed and gripped her hips a little tighter. "I'm almost there, Slut-chan."

The girl shut her eyes and sucked in another breath as Laito laced up another bit of the dress. In all senses Tsuna should probably be grateful for such a lovely dress and the fact that Laito was kind enough to lace it up for her, but the thing had a corset on it, and it felt as if it would never lace up!

"Are you done?!"

"Just one more..." Another sharp tug and then all movement stopped. "There. Fufuf, you look lovely, Slut-chan. I might have to take that dress of and do you right here and now."

Tsuna scoffed and slowly twisted around to look at the vampire. He was wearing nicer clothes, if that was even possible, than he normally did. The casual suit jacket over the spiffy white button up shirt and the dark slacks looked good on him, even with that ridiculous fedora he insisted on wearing all the time. However Tsuna had to admit, aside from the hat, that Laito was a good dresser. It was him who found her a dress to wear and said that it held a bit of nostalgia for him. She was a bit afraid to ask what that nostalgia was, but she really did like the dress. It was a long black dress that had bits of white lace along that sleeves, high collar, and hem. The dress was light and had to be made of silk or some other nice feeling material. Tsuna silently wondered if she were to sell it would it get her a plane ticket out of Japan.

Her thoughts stopped when Laito began messing with her hair. "Hey, stop it! I'm leaving my hair down, just stop!"

The vampire didn't even flinch when she scratched his fingers, but backed away anyway with a roll of his eyes. "You're not even going to try are you?"

"I already let you stuff me in this death trap," She gestured to the dress. "don't even think I'll let you anywhere near my hair."

"Fine," He grabbed her arm. "but I get to show off how good I made you look."

Tsuna grunted but said nothing as he dragged her out of the room and downstairs. Her steps were wobbly thanks to the heels he had insisted on putting on her, he actually buckled them up and everything, but since they were thin and tall it was almost impossible for her to walk. Managing to get down the stairs, at the risk of falling, she was presented before a tea sipping Reiji. "Look what I've done with Slut-chan."

Reiji looked her over for several seconds making Tsuna blush. "She's wearing your mother's dress..."

"That she is."

"Um," Both vampires looked at her. "wouldn't your mother get upset I'm wearing her dress?"

Laito gave a sharp laugh and leaned closer to her, a smirk curling onto his lips. "No, mother happens to be dead."

Great so now she was wearing a dead woman's dress. "R-right...I'm sorry about-"

"If she's finally ready Laito then you may follow me to receive your punishment." Reiji interrupted as he set the tea set down on the coffee table. "Come along."

Laito huffed but let Tsuna go, following behind his brother with slow steps. This left Tsuna lone in the living room, giving her a chance to sit down and unbuckle her heels. Humming she stood up again and flexed her toes before walking in the direction of the garden. She wanted to grab a few white roses and fix them into her hair as an accessory. But as she opened up the garden door her thoughts traveled back to what Laito said about his mother. What would be so funny about his own mother dying? With all the vampires she met, a grand total of confirmed seven, she had to guess that most of them were cruel. But a mother couldn't be cruel to her own child...right?

She knelt down before a rose bush and carefully began to remove a white blossom from the stem. As she worked to get the blossom off her fingers would get pricked by the thin needles drawing blood. Seeing the first drop she hissed and tried to work faster before she attracted the attention of the vampires, however it wasn't long before a long shadow covered her and the flowers.

Letting go of the flowers she stands up and turns around just to see Subaru. "Do you want my blood? Take as much as you want, if I'm lucky I'll be too sick to go to this party."

The vampire picked up her hand and stared at the blood. "...Why don't you want to be with the other humans?"

Tsuna's eyebrows furrowed. "Huh?"

"You never seem to want to be with other humans." Subaru said. "You're only a meal in this place...You shouldn't want to embrace being seen as nothing, just filth that can be cleaned up with a well aimed bite."

"...It's not that I want to be here." She said. "It's just..."

Just what? How could she even break it down properly? That she liked to be bitten now? That she was constantly getting slapped in the face with how normal they could be, but then smacked again when they were monsters to her? It was disgusting! How could she grow attached to these creatures?

"Just what?"

Tsuna sighed and shrugged. "I just don't like being around people too much. All I did was sign up for a club to get away from you all. I'm not that thrilled with human, vampire, or anything interaction."

Subaru's red eyes narrowed but he said nothing. Instead he went over to another bush close by and easily picked one of the white roses. Dropping it in her hands he said. "Be careful tonight."

"Why?" She asked. "Do vampires suddenly get more powerful on Halloween?"

"..."

She frowned. "W-wait, you do?"

Instead of answering Subaru began walking back into the house. Tsuna called after him, but the albino didn't answer, leaving the poor girl even more confused than she was a moment ago.

**...**

Back home Tsuna would have done everything possible to skip out on a school function. It wasn't that she thought she was cooler and more enlightened than all the poser people going out on the dance floor. It was more because she simply found the things boring and having bland food. Thus she would stay in her house until Peter dragged her out so that way he could sketch the people there.

Seeing Peter in a corner with his sketch book brought back this memory as well as a pain in her chest. Huffing she shuffled over to a chair on the wall, far away from Peter, and hunkered down in it. The only thing she could appreciate about this party was the fact that she helped design it, the lights and decorations looked even better in the dark and a hint of pride welled up where the pain was. It was a strange concoction that made her snort, honestly human emotions were such a pain.

For awhile she listened to the fast paced pop music that would occasionally change to an all instrumental dance track. The people on the dance floor would move and dance with each other, somewhat weary of the chaperons that stalked the sidelines. All of this seemed like a normal setting, even with the vampires thrown into the mix. The Sakamaki brothers interacted with the people they knew and looked like normal high school students. Irritated at times but students none the less.

"Hey, are you enjoying yourself?"

Tsuna looked up just to see Peter. He had a backpack in one hand and a bright red rose in the other. "...What are you doing?"

"I think I'm trying to give you a rose." Peter said. "It's either that or I'm doing a terrible impression of a statue."

"But I'm-"

"My best friend." He said. "I've known you for a long time. I noticed that when ou lie your body slumps over slightly. So yeah, you're not a whore just someone who clearly doesn't want to be around me."

Tsuna could only stare at the smirking boy with wide eyes. If he knew that she didn't want to be around him, went as far as to call out her bluff, why wouldn't he just leave her alone? Didn't he realize that she was trying to protect him from the vampires' wrath? Standing up she snatched the flower away and threw it as far as she could. "Look! I don't want to be around you Peter, I'm avoiding you for a reason! Why can't you get that through your head?"

"And what reason is that?"

"H-huh?"

"Tell me." Peter said. "Why do you want me gone so badly?"

"..."

She didn't even know what to say. Peter's green eyes held determination as if he knew he was fighting an impossible battle. And the battle was virtually impossible! There was no way Peter could just waltz into her life and the brothers be okay with it. Equally there was no way for her to tell Peter that she was living with a bunch of vampires as some kind of sacrifice and him to believe her.

"So that's it then? "No? Then why won't you tell me? Unless..." His eyes narrowed. "I get it now. Honestly I can be really stupid, ya know?"

"Peter?"

The boy grabbed her and without any warning kissed her. It wasn't especially passionate and had little feeling behind it. However it was certainly there and the longer it went on the more that Tsuna was sure she and Peter could only be friends. Just when she thought that she wouldn't be able to breathe she was yanked backwards by a cold hand.

"You really are a whore, eh, Chichinashi?"

Tsuna opened her mouth to argue but stopped when Peter raised a hand. "It's alright, Tsuna. I'm glad I could get at least one guy's him to meet me outside...We need to talk."

She glanced at Ayato and repeated what Peter told her. The vampire smirked and dug his hands into his pockets following behind the human. Tsuna wasn't even sure how the two of them would talk, Ayato knew nearly zero English. Unless...Her eyes widened when a thought crossed her mind. She began running after them, but stumbled, a sharp pain making its way up her leg.

Shrieking she stopped where she was and knelt down, holding her ankle. "I'll never listen to Laito again!"

Carefully unbuckling the shoes she took them off. She then proceeded to stand up properly and limp over to the chairs again, the terrible shoes in hand. Easing into the uncomfortable plastic she brought her ankle up and inspected it, her lips twisting into a grimace when she saw that a bruise was forming.

Looking up from her excuse to go home she looked around in the crowd for a vampire, but instead noticed Pollyanna walking around in the crowd. Cupping her hands she called out to the young woman. "Hey, Pollyanna!"

The woman waved and made her way over with a drink in hand. "Hey, told you I'd see you tonight."

She eyed the woman wearily. Even though she wasn't sure about the whole thing with the blood bags, she didn't want to drag herself through a, willing, relationship with another vampire. That entire thing with Ichigo was finally stopping to just the occasional nightmare and constant guilt. "Um...I think i hurt myself, do you mind helping me to the nurse's office?"

Pollyanna stared at her for several moments before nodding. "Sure, let me help you up."

She grabbed her arm and hauled her up. Tsuna hissed and quickly brought her leg up, not letting it hit the floor and instead leaning nearly all her weight on Pollyanna. The two went out of the main door and down the hall. However when they passed by the nurse's office Tsuna's heart began to beat faster. "Hey we just-"

"Yeah about that..." The young woman gave a lop sided smile. "So, I have my boss here and I was ordered to take you to her."

"So you guys really do sell blood!" She shrieked. "I knew I should have just stopped my plan or do something else-"

The woman kicked a door to the side and dragged Tsuna in, trying to put a hand over her mouth in order to shut her up. Pushing her into the room she released her long enough to shut the door behind her. Tsuna struggled to her feet just for her twisted one to send a shock of pain through her, sinking back onto the ground she held her injury.

"Wearing a vampire's dress really doesn't suit a human..."

Tsuna's eyes widened and she slowly looked up. A tall woman sat on a chair, her hair was a dark blue that was bound behind her in a long braid with fancy crystals keeping back her bangs. Her skin was dark and had marks all over them that were scabbed over and healed, most of them all over her neck. She had a cigarette hanging out of her mouth that was lit and had a river of smoke coming from it. Her pale grey eyes stared her down and a smirk began forming on the woman's lips. "Now, I know I taught your mother that it was rude to stare."

**...**

Tsuna couldn't believe that she was talking to her grandmother. The two were sitting in chairs across each other with plenty of ginger ale in fancy crystal champagne flutes. Her grandmother didn't like any other drink aside from ginger ale for whatever reason and would often burn tea like one would incense. But back then her grandmother looked old with gray hair and wrinkled skin, yet here she was not looking a day over twenty-five.

"Umm...Grandma, I know you said that you'd explain everything another time..." She set down the cup. "But could you at least tell me why you're so young looking?"

The woman hummed. "Well, simply put a silver blood has the ability to kill a vampire. What do you think happens to that life force?"

"Oh."

Jane set down her mug and leaned forward, grabbing her granddaughter's hands. "What's wrong dear? I haven't seen you in over a year and now you act as if I'm some stranger...Is it my looks? I suppose I could change them with a spell."

"N-no it's not that." She sighed and gripped her grandmother's hands. "I just don't trust you. I mean you know about vampires, which do exist, and then claim that you absorb vampiric energy. On top of that everyone who's mentioned you makes it sound like your're dangerous. And..."

"And what?"

She took a deep breath. "My family gave me up to the vampires."

Jane's eyes narrowed. "I know and they shall be punished accordingly, but please know that I would never hurt you like they have. I wanted all of my grandchildren to come into their own as silver bloods, but your mother wouldn't stand for it. However when I heard that they sent one of you to the Sakamaki family...Let's just say that I no longer speak to my daughter."

"Then you-"

"Yes," She gave a nod, "I'm here to help you. And your first lesson is simple..."

She slipped a black bottle out of her pocket and handed it to her granddaughter. "Inject this in your body and survive."

**...**

Tsuna gripped the bottle in her hand as she watched Reiji scold Ayato as they sat in the limo. The party had ended, thanks to the chaperon falling asleep, and Pollyanna had brought her back to the limo. The vampires had been mildly surprised by it, but said nothing as she slid into the car with a little help from the woman. When she was sitting properly in the car Pollyanna gave a half hearted salute before walking off.

"Who was that, Chichinashi?"

The girl leaned her head against the vampire in order to look up at him properly. "What were you doing with Peter?"

"Heh, why you want to know?"

The girl frowned but couldn't find a good come back, but in the end it really didn't matter. After the weekend she would go to school and interrogate Peter then, and of course there would be arguing about how dangerous it was to be around the Sakamaki brothers. Her idiot friend wouldn't believe her and think that she's delusional, but that was fine too. With her grandmother by her side and her flood of sudden courage she would do anything to keep Peter safe.

**...**

**A/N: And finished with another arc! Ha, I bet you're all squirming in your seats to figure out about Tsuna's Grandmother and those bloodpackets! Anyway... Can you believe it's almost been a year since I began writing this story? I mean time has just really flown for me and this fandom. But most of all I REALLY want to thank you guys for all of your support, I couldn't have done any of this without you! **

**So now I have a question for all of my fans: What one-shot omake would you like me to do for the next update? Just throw out your ideas in the reviews or my PM Inbox and I'll try to find the best and most creative one. Thanks again guys! **


	31. Code 31

**A/N: I swear I'll update again soon! Sorry for the long delay guys, I was just really busy with studying and getting ready to start my career. It's all a bit terryfying, but I think I'll get into the swing of things.**

**AnimeFreak1145: Yes, I put more moments in with the others. I trying to do it more often, just smack me and say you want more when there isn't enough. Reiji will definitely have his moments here soon, trust me.**

**MadamCookieMonster: XD I guess that's kinda a spoiler. Tsuna was supposed to equip her own dress, but never did for reasons that will be mentioned soon. And her name is Cordelia, a pretty name for a terrible demon. That moment between Laito and Tsuna was cute, but then I realized it sounded pervy thanks to what another reviewer pointed out. And yes, I need to get her to interact with the others more, a terrible habit of mine. Well...In this chapter you'll see what happens with that poison. But you're right, she has no place to go, has mental issues, and doesn't have a proper education in order to live on her own.**

**TheTranslator001: Don't worry about it, focus on your life. I didn't realize it was dirty until you said something. It was nice writing a normal-ish chapter, which I'll have more opportunities to do eventually. The surprise is in this chapter~! No, don't thank me. I only wrote what came to my head, but it's all you guys who have given me the support that I needed to continue it!**

...

Tsuna stirred the tea that she had made with a silver spoon she found in a drawer. It was Sunday night and she was still trying to get up the nerve to use the contents of the vial her Grandmother. She wasn't sure if it was fear or it was something else entirely, but every time she committed herself to drink it she would steer away and pocket it. Sighing she put a hand in her jeans and pulled out the vial. It was a long thing that was clear yet black and had a simple shaped top that looked almost like an owl. The liquid inside sloshed around as Tsuna brought it up to the light to inspect. "Time for round two billion and one."

She twisted the cap and a sharp spicy smell invaded her nose and made her cough. Shaking her head she moved the vial to let it hover over the dainty white and blue cup. As she was tipping the vial the kitchen door opened. The girl gasped and clasped her fingers around it in order to hide it better from the vampire that walked in. "Hi, Reiji-san."

The vampire gave her a once over before he went to a cabinet that had glass doors and began taking out a white plate set that had gold cherubs flying along the rim, their naked bodies clothed with long bits of silk. It was strange that a vampire who had no religion and scorned God would have such a thing. He placed it on the counter top before going to the refridgerator and opening it up. "Are you getting a snack?"

The boy's shoulder's stiffened before he glanced back at her. "Is there a need to question every single thing that I do?"

"No..." She held up a black kettle. "But I made some tea and thought you'd like some too. It's either that or I'll have to pour it down the sink again."

"..."

"It's orange spice in case you were wondering."

"...Fine." He turned back to the refrigerator. "I suppose it will taste good with the lemon tarts."

Tsuna wasn't doing this to be nice, she was terrified of Reiji, but she did want to know more about her Grandmother. It seemed everything that she knew about her was a lie. Perhaps talking to Reiji could help her down that road. Discreetly putting the top back on her vial she slipped it back in her pockets. She then reached up and grabbed a small tea cup off the shelf for Reiji and proceeded to fill it up with some of the steaming hot water. She then dropped in a tea bag before stirring it. She flinched when she felt a sharp sting against her shoulder, she turned to look at Reiji who had smacked her with a wooden ladle. "What?"

"You prepare tea in such a distasteful manner." He pushed her aside and dumped the content out into the sink. Sitting it back down he placed a tea bag inside the cup before pouring the water into it. He then opened up a small sugar container and plucked up two cubes before dumping them in and stirring them around with a flourish. "That is how you make proper tea."

"Right..."

The girl picked up her tea and moved to sit at the island, but was stopped by the vampire. "When I entered you were preparing to take something, what was it?"

Tsuna's heart nearly froze and her stomach fluttered. She hadn't thought Reiji noticed the bottle and if he did he couldn't have possibly cared. She took a deep breath, which was hard to do thanks to her heart in her throat. "W-what are you talking-"

"It's rude to play stupid." He reached out and grabbed her, spinning her around to look at him. "I know that you have a vial and I know that it's filled with a poison, I can smell it. It's poison made from a plant, perhaps a rare fern of some sort, or roses from the demon world. Whatever the case maybe it's a rare drug that only the rich of the vampire world could ever hope to obtain. The question is...How did you get it."

"..." It was poison? She understood that her grandmother wanted to test her, but to go as far as to poison her? She wasn't sure if she should be upset with her or just go away and forget her entire existence.

She yelped when Reiji's grip on her tightened, bones threatening to break under her hand. "Perhaps I should try the poison on you? I always wanted to try it on a human, but never had the resources and authority to get it. But now that I have it..."

"...Someone gave it to me." She swallowed the lump in her throat. "She was an old woman who worked at the school. She said I should drink it and that it would make me healthy since I look too pale. I-I'm sorry if I did something wrong."

His pink eyes stared at her for several moments, before he finally let go of her. "Give me the bottle."

She slipped a hand in her pocket and grasped bottle. For a moment she faltered as her subconscious told her that her grandmother knew something about what was going on, that she could help her. But then reality settled in as she drew it out and set it in his waiting palm, there was no way she could protect her when she wasn't around.

Reiji raised the bottle to the light and examined it for a moment, his eyes narrowing as he did. "So she found you."

"Who?"

"Your grandmother." He said. "Her mark is placed on the bottom of the vial, a rose placed on a coffin. She was always melodramatic, trying to push symbolism in everything she did...But why bother contacting you now?"

"..."

He shook his head and slipped the bottle into his jacket pocket. "I don't want you doing anything without one of us with you for now on."

"I'm not going to run away," She said. "I learned my lesson-"

"Just do as you're told and get out of my sight."

Tsuna got up, tea all but forgotten, and quickly left the kitchen. She got what she wanted to some degree, but with it her trust was once again shot down.

...

The quiet sound of rain pattering against the windows made Tsuna sleepy. Even with the anxiety of her bottle missing, she couldn't get out of lethargy's grasp as she sat close to the window. Her knees were pulled close to her and her head was leaning against the cool window, some of her hair splayed on it like a bright splatter of paint. She watched the large drive way at the front of the house, her eyes straining to see the lights and hub of the city. Whenever she came to this window and looked at the gates she was always reminded just how far away the Sakamaki lived from civilization. It made her self aware that there was no one to hear her scream, and if they did they were probably too scared to do anything anyway. In a way it made her mildly amused to think she was now interwoven into some nightmare told to kids to keep them from entering this place. If she was here by her own voluntarily will she probably would have laughed at the thought.

"Tsuna-san."

She turned to look at Kanato, his body huddling close to his teddy bear as if in distress. During times like these he looked exceptionally cute and Tsuna just wanted to cuddle him. "What?"

"I wanted to go play a game, but the others don't want to play with me. You'll play with me, right?"

Even though he worded it like a request it didn't sound like one. Pulling her body into a proper sitting position she got up. "Sure, what did you wanna play?"

His eyes seemed to lit up some. "Darts, let's play darts."

"Alright."

The two hurried down to the game room, a place that Tsuna didn't frequent, and Kanato set down Teddy. There was a dart board hanging up on one wall and the blue and red throwing pieces were all pinned into the board. Most of them had managed to land pretty close to the bulls-eye, she wondered if Kanato was a good player or not. Tsuna herself wasn't much of a darts player, that specialty lied with her brother Rin. He was good at most things that required throwing, but she guessed that was because he was good at math or something.

"So how many rounds do you wanna play, Kanato?"

He arranged the colorful pieces in his hands as he walked over to her. "Three, the winner will get a treat from the looser."

Tsuna frowned as she took her darts, blue ones, from him. "What kind of treat?"

He shrugged. "Anything."

She watched him play with his darts for several moments before nodding. She supposed if the treat could be anything she could give him a high five. She'd never done anything like that with him, essentially a treat. "Alright, you go first then."

The boy turned to face his target. With his back to her Tsuna couldn't see his face, but she could see that his body was completely relaxed if not uncaring. With a seemingly easy throw the dart arced in the air and stabbed the board, only inches from the bulls-eye. "Your turn, Tsuna-san."

She gulped and walked up to the same point that Kanato had been standing at. It seemed an especially long way from the board, she wasn't sure she could see the numbers nonetheless throw a dart. She was sure it was just her anxiety talking, maybe, and all she had to do was throw the stupid needle. She balanced it between her fingers and raised her hand up the same way she had seen Kanato do. Taking a deep breath she moved her wrist back, but stopped when she heard a yell come from behind her.

"Stop! None of you wanted to play before!"

"Yes, but Slut-chan is playing."

"Oi, don't get too comfortable, Chichinashi is Ore-sama's"

She turned and saw Laito holding Kanato's darts above his head in a teasing manner. It looked like something out of a Saturday morning cartoon with the big brother teasing the baby. Ayato was leaning against the doorway with that sneer on his face that never seemed to go away.

Sighing she put her darts on the pool table and went over to them. "What's the issue now?"

Kanato faced her. "Laito won't give them back!"

"I just want to play with, Slut-chan." Laito said. "Is that really so wrong? Besides, there's no rule saying I can't play with her."

"Ore-sama claimed her first." Ayato warned. "I can make all the rules I want."

Tsuna watched them for all of three seconds before walking to the door. "You three act like a bunch of kids, if you're not gonna play fair I'm just gonna take a nap."

Ayato grabbed her around the waist before she could exit, nearly causing her to bump her head against the door frame. "Not so fast, Chichinashi. We're gonna hold a contest to see who get's to keep you, I don't think you want to miss it."

No, she didn't mind missing it. No matter who won it was going to end badly for her. She allowed herself to be dragged to a chair and pushed down into it. Ayato snatched up one of the darts and played with the needle as he made his way up to the line. Without any pomp he threw it at the board and managed to make the bulls eye. Laito gave a low whistle while Kanato grumbled about it being unfair. Next up was Laito who picked up a dart and strolled over to her. "Blow it, Lady Luck?"

"Oi, go already!" Ayato pushed his older twin away, making his brother laugh at him.

Going to the line he threw it casually, pouting when the thing missed the bullseye by mear inches. "Awe, I wanted to spend time with Slut-chan. You always get a chance to play with her Ayato-kun, I want a turn!"

Ayto scoffed and leaned down, blocking Tsuna's view of Kanato's shot. "So you're mine, Chichinashi."

His breath shadowed her neck and on instinct her entire body stiffened up. "Aren't you cheating Ayato, we haven't seen Kanato's throw."

"Che, I doubt he could beat, Ore-"

"Yes!"

Ayato twisted around and cursed while Tsuna sighed as Kanato cheered, his grin stretching across his face making him look more demonic than usual. In the dead center of the dart board was Kanato's dart wiggling broadly as if to smear victory in Ayato's face. "Alright then Kanato what do you-"

Tsuna shrieked as Ayato yanked her up and pulled her close to him. "You wanna face me in a game, wanna try in a fight?"

Kanato's eyes narrowed. "You're only saying that because you know you'll win!"

"Ha, victory belongs to Ore-sama!"

Laito gave a low laugh as he walked towards his brother, a smirk curled on his lips. "Why don't we just do this?"

He swooped in and tilted Tsuna's face up slightly, his cold breath cascaded along her face before his lips trailed down to her neck. She flinched as he took a bite, the initial pain making her jittery, but it was quickly over run by the pleasure that he leeked. A breathy moan escaped her lips as she moved her head to the side to allow the vampire to get a better bite out of her neck.

"Oi, you can't do that!"

"Slut-chan seems to like it." Laito murrmurred. "Look, she's moaning like a whore. It hurts you say? Then why all the provocative noises coming out of you? I'm delusional? Hardly."

Laito continued to feast on her, making Tsuna's body warm and tingly. However her heart began to beat in her throat when she felt her shirt being pulled up. "Hey!"

Kanato ignored her and continued to roll it up, exposing her too thin midriff to him. "I won, so I should get a prize too, right? Afterall, you're letting Laito take a bite out of you and he took third place."

"I-I didn't let him take a bite, Kanato." She said. "It just sorta happened that way."

"Right." He licked around her belly button, the cold appendage making her back involuntarily into Ayato. "But I still get a prize, I won and you lost."

She gasped as another set of fangs pierced her skin. She had never been double teamed like this and it made her head foggy. She could hear both of their moans as they gulped down her blood and could feel their hands shift on her as they used her to balance themselves. It was truly and amazing feeling that she wished would happen more often. The though barely registered in her head before she shut her eyes as hard as she could, cursing low under her breath. She shouldn't think that way! It was nearly as bad as having sex with two other people, it shouldn't happen no matter how good it felt.

"So that's how you're going to play, Chichinashi?" Ayato growled in her ear, returning her to reality for just a moment. "You're going to let yourself be dominated by these losers?"

"I-I don't have much of a choice, Ayato." She gasped when she felt a hand fondle her chest, she really didn't want to know who did that.

"Let me show you who you belong to then." He hissed before another sharp pain entered the left side of her neck.

She tried to make her body stiffen, she tried to feign disliking it but the pleasure was already there and making her light headed. More, she need more . She wanted their bodies closer, that strange cold heat that radiated from them to glide across her skin and set her blood aflame with desire. These wanton thoughts were sinful, deadly even. but she didn't want them to stop. And even if she did would it really matter? The residence of the mansion would have corrupted her to such desires...

If they hadn't already.

...

Later that evening found Tsuna in her bed. She was too sore to move after having to go up a flight of stairs after being tripled teamed by the triplets and then finally carried by a reluctant Subaru. She moaned and rolled over onto her side, a hand putting pressure on her neck to keep the wounds Ayato gave her from killing her. "It hurt so much."

Subaru rolled his eyes. "You put yourself in that position, if you hadn't followed Kanato around then you would have been fine."

"Until he decides to stab me for not playing with him." She deadpanned. "Anyway, why do you care? Normally you tell me I'm stupid and should just shut up or whatever."

A pale pink flushed on his cheeks before he shoved her into the pillows. "Just shut up, alright? I don't need people at school questioning why you're gone before a cover story is made up."

Those words made her stomach flip around. "What? Y-you all make cover stories on why all the sacrificial brides don't come back to school?"

"How else did you think we got away with it?"

She had never really thought about it too hard before. She thought the boys just killed girls and no one said anything since they were so popular. She hadn't realized that even they weren't over justice, or at least the system wasn't corrupt enough, and they had to have some form of a reason for all those girls to be gone. But hadn't anyone asked why so many people decided to live with the Sakamaki? And and even better question was why no one questioned the fact that the people living with them were always girls. The entire thought made her stomach sick and she curled up into a ball, content now to do as Subaru asked.

She stared at the vampire as he sat on the side of her bed, a book in his hands that looked like it was assigned from school or something. Her question from earlier flitted through her head once again as she watched the vampire turn a page in his book. Why was he bothering to take care of her? Out of all the vampires Subaru had to be the one that cared for her, in his own twisted way, the most. He vowed to protect her, he gave her a knife to protect herself, he had even taken her to bed when she couldn't do such a simple task. The kindness didn't seem prevalent in vampires, male or female, so was Subaru the exception? Had something happened to him that made him care for humans?

Now that she thought about it she didn't know much about the brothers. She knew that they all had different mothers and that the triplets' mother was dead, but aside form that she knew nothing. It was just another enigma that was this mansion and the residence within. Shifting slightly she scooted further from Subaru as her mouth began moving. "What happened to you?"

...

Reiji stared at the vial sitting on his desk, a sneer on his delicate face. He had expected Tsuna's grandmother to take an interest in her, but had never expected it would be some type of murder mission. The stuff in the vial smelled so much like poison he was willing to bet his entire tea cup collection. However it was never good to do these types of things without proper study, and yes Reiji would study it. Any poison created by that woman needed to be thoroughly examined down to the very atoms that had helped create it. However, as much as the vampire didn't like to admit it, he didn't know enough about that woman in order to make a good study on it.

The vampire stood up and went to one of his many bookcases. Taking out a red book he opened it and retrieved the phone inside. yes, Reiji needed to study it but would never understand due to the bits of...personality that she no doubt threw into the concoction. Any poison maker worth their salt made things partly out of their own heads. So he needed someone to help him with this. Someone who knew the old woman like the back of their hand.

Going through the small number list he clicked one and brought the phone to his ear. The thing trilled for several seconds before a breathy tired voice answered. "Yes, what is it?"

"I need to speak to you about an old friend, Azure."

...

A/N: And that's the intro for this season! I hope you all enjoy it as much as I have, even if this took an eternity and a half to write! We're finally coming up on the nitty gritty of this series, which also reminds me about the fact that it'll be ending soon. Ah well, nothing lasts forever, right?


	32. Code 32

**A/N: I told you I'd update quickly! I hope you all enjoyed the new chapter guys! **

...

Tsuna yawned as she walked through the entrance of the school, her eyes lined with thick bags. She hadn't slept well that morning thanks to Laito insisting on sleeping with her, his hands wandered far too much for his own good. The girl was so caught up in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed Shu walking past her until she bumped into him, nearly tripping over herself in the process. She reached out and grabbed his shoulder in order to steady herself, noticing right away that his entire body stiffened she let go. "Sorry."

The vampire watched her back away. "Reiji said that you met your grandmother."

"...Apparently."

A half baked smirk curled on his lips. "Hn, I didn't think that he would find you...Her and Father hated each other."

Tsuna's eyes widened. "She knew your father?"

"..."

Shu began walking away, clearly uninterested in her at this point. Tsuna ran after him, being careful not to bump into any of the other wayward students. "W-wait, won't you tell me anything else! I mean I know she looks younger than what she does, that means she uses magic or something right? Or is she a vampire too-"

She yelped when he grabbed her by the wrist and pushed her into an empty room. The door slammed behind him followed by the ominous sound of the lock popping into place. Tsuna felt a shiver go down her spine when he turned around and stared down at her, annoyance peeking through his blue eyes. "You're noisy."

"...Sorry?"

The vampire moved past her and plunked himself down in a chair, reclining backward as if in utter exhaustion the vampire shut his eyes. Tsuna watched him for a few moments before kicking the front legs of his chair. The vampire grunted, but said nothing else as he shifted slightly. "Shu, please answer me. I have nothing! My family let me come here and when I ran away they sent me back. I can't have my only friend because you all could kill him at any time, and everyone in this new school thinks I'm borderline crazy. So I apologize if the only thing I seem to be able to hold onto is the fact that I have an estranged grandmother."

"And you want pity from me?"

"J-just..." She took a deep breath and sighed. "Just humor, okay? I'll give you whatever you want!"

"...Your grandmother was our father's personal maid." He said. "He had bought her from a man in New York City ten years before the American Revolution."

"She's that old?!"

"..."

Tsuna blushed slightly. "S-sorry, please continue."

Shu sighed but did as she asked. " He had brought her home and I had only been a child at the time, Reiji and the others hadn't even been born yet. She didn't know any French or other languages that were big at the time, just an African dialect. He quickly put her in the care of a woman who taught her French, English, and German. As soon as she could understand the basics she was told to upkeep the old garden where the magic rites were held. She was down there once when he and a few friends were doing something, that's when she wanted to do magic."

"Then what?"

He shrugged. "I didn't see her much after that. Didn't care much either, your grandmother was obnoxious from what I heard."

Tsuna filed all the new information in the back of her mind. "Thank you, Shu."

He opened both eyes at her words. "I didn't do it out of the kindness of my heart. You owe me something in return."

The girl frowned, but said nothing to contradict him. Standing up she put down her backpack and began unbuttoning the first few buttons of her blouse. "This is what you wanted, right?"

The vampire smirked. "I didn't think you'd be so lewd."

The girl's face darkened. "I was just trying to keep my clothes neat before you bit me."

"But is that what I want? Just your blood?" He asked. "You're an idiot if you think you can just tell me what I want."

Tsuna was quiet as she watched the vampire. After a few moments he shut his eyes again and his entire body seemed to relax. Taking that as a good sign she quickly buttoned herself up and picked up her bag. "Are you just gonna skip class?"

"..."

Accepting the silence Tsuna quickly slipped out of the room, happy to get out of a biting session for one night.

...

Tsuna hummed quietly as she scribbled notes down in her notebook. Pausing in her work she flipped a page in the text book and scanned it for a moment before finding the desired information. She returned to writing it down and as she did she changed her humming to something with a faster tempo. "You seem pretty happy."

Tsuna paused and looked up to see a bored looking Peter. "Um...Yeah, I am."

The boy pointed to the a chair next to her. "Can I sit with you?"

"I don't own the library."

The boy cracked a smirk, but sat down anyway. "So, I had a chat with those guys that you're living with."

"Really?" She swallowed, the saliva having a hard time going down. "You guys get along?"

"Don't play stupid with me, Tsuna." He leaned in close, his voice lowering further. "They're doing things to you. You look thinner than you used to be, and you have marks on your neck."

"Hickeys."

"Hickeys?" He pressed two fingers against her neck. "You can't convince me they leave scars like that! You're sick and you need to get away from them before they hurt you again. I don't want anything bad happening to you, you're my best friend...If you died..."

Tsuna brushed off his fingers. "They're not hurting me, Peter. If they were I would tell somebody, don't worry about it, okay? I know what I'm doing and nothing you tell me could convince me otherwise."

His hand slammed on the table, causing several eyes to draw to him. "Is that true though. I heard that what that guy said, he was gonna hurt you if you did something as stupid as complain. Do you know what that means?"

"I..."

A loud smack distracted both of them, their gaze turning to an irate Ishiyo. "Does the term 'library' mean nothing to you? Both of you get out now before I have you go to detention."

Peter frowned and looked to Tsuna who quickly translated it all into English. The boy scoffed and pushed himself up, grabbing his backpack and slinging it over his shoulder. Tsuna sighed and pushed herself up as well, quickly muttering an apology to Ishiyo. Going out the double doors she went through the hallway to go to her next class which was bound to be empty. Opening up the door she was greeted by the familiar scent of chalk and the colorful posters of various movies and novels. The room was empty except for Subaru who had seemed to have been in the process of reading a novel. His red eyes were fixed on her and his eyebrows were furrowed in irritation. "What the hell do you want?"

She flinched at his tone. Ever since she had inquired about his past he had become explosive towards her...At least more explosive than usual. "I...I just wanted to go to my next class. I didn't know you'd be here."

"Well I am so fuck off."

She opened up the door behind her. "Yeah...I'll do that."

Shutting the door she left the hall and made her way to the bathroom. Slamming it open she made her way into a stall and locked the door behind her. She shut her eyes for a moment and the ramifications of how pathetic this situation was made its way into her head. All the time in books and movies when people got to their lowest point they would cry in the bathroom. She took a deep breath, the sharp scent of chemicals burning her nose and lungs. No, she wasn't going to do something as stupid as cry in the school bathroom. She had killed a vampire for God's sake! She had to be better than what she was acting!

She wiped a few tears away and smoothed her skirt off before opening up the door and walking out. She nearly stumbled backwards when she came face to face with Pollyanna, a set of keys twirling around her finger. "Hey, you."

"W-what are you doing here?"

The woman shrugged. "Well, your grandma might have told me to send you, or I got lost...I vote for the first one."

"Okay." She shook her head. "So my grandmother sent you, yay. What did she want, my liver? She sent me home with poison that she wanted to drink. Doesn't that sound the least bit disturbing to you, or are you the blind lackey that doesn't care?"

"I don't really care what she orders." Pollyanna said. "But if you never drank it then there's no point in talking to you."

She turned on her heel as she pocketed the keys into her skirt pocket. "Drink the poison to be enlightened, if you can't survive then there's no point."

The door banged shut behind her, resounding loudly in Tsuna's ears as she was left behind.

...

It felt like heaven when the bell finally rang. Stretching Tsuna stood up and grabbed her bag off the side of her desk and headed out the door, Kanato following close behind her. "Where are you going, Tsuna-san?"

She glanced behind her before focusing on the crowded halls. "Gonna go home with you guys, why?"

"I don't want to go with them."

"Huh?"

Kanato grabbed one of her hands and began pulling her towards another hallway. "All the others are going to hog you to themselves. I don't want to share so we'll go walk home our own way, right? No? Why not?...It's dangerous? You're being stupid."

The two exited the school out of a side exit and crossed a grassy bit of yard that extended to the road. A cold breeze made its way through the area making the girl shudder and nuzzle closer to her thin jacket. The sound of shifting cloth caught her ears before a jacket presented itself before her face. "Huh?"

"You're cold." Kanato said. "If you don't put it on then we can't do something special."

Tsuna wordlessly took the jacket and held it. Some of the warmth getting trapped in the thin cloth and warming her hands. It smelled heavily of sugar and milk with a metallic tinge that made her stomach swim. "K-Kanato..."

"..."

She dropped the jacket. "I don't want to have anything to do with you. I'm going to go back and talk with Reiji, so please leave me alone."

Kanato's eyes widened and he shrieked, a sound that was somewhat demonic. "No! You're supposed to come with me! N-No one else was able to get to you, I found your first it's unfair! You hate me don't you? You just did all this on purpose!"

He lunged forward and grabbed her by the arms, shaking her somewhat. Tsuna hissed and tried to rip herself from him, but his nails dug into her blouse and jacket. He leaned forward and sniffed her neck. "You smell good, even when you hate me you still smell good. I know it's a lie just like you though. You've always lied to everyone around you just to make yourself look good. That's very cruel to do, Tsuna-san."

His fangs scrapped her neck, droplets of blood going down her blouse. "Kanato-"

"Shut up! I'm going to remind you who owns you."

She pushed against him, doing her best to ignore the pleasurable pain that began burning her neck. "Wait-!"

"I'm going to carve your body with my name."

**...**

**A/N: There's the new chapter! It's new and done and new and done! **


	33. Code 33

**A/N: Even more new chapters! I'm on a roll right now, I think that it's a probably because I'm in a good. Anyway~!**

**CommanderToolBelt: Awesome name dude. That's just how Kanato is, I'm glad that he's so in character he freaked you out. Tsuna's grandmother's name is Jane. And no I didn't think about her name too hard, she needed a name and Jane was the most convenient. XD I'm trying to put more scenes with Reiji and Shu, but it's coming along pretty slow. Thanks~! Ha, you're an hour behind me. **

**...**

Showers had always been a double edged sword to Tsuna. Even though they cleaned away all the caked on blood and dirt, they also made all the pain that she received that day come back full force. She moaned and fell on the bed, a hand gently cradling her neck so that she wouldn't lay on it. Kanato had done quite the number to her, biting not only her neck, but also going as far as to drag her back to his room by her hair and forcing her to spend 'quality time' with him. It honestly hadn't been that bad, just drinking tea, but he had poured some of the hot stuff on her in a fit of anger. The thought of the burn made her thigh tingle and once again she considered taking off her pajama pants.

It was really strange that Kanato was becoming so possessive. Actually, it was strange that any of the vampires bothered to become possessive. If she was only a meal then it was strange for them to bother making a claim over her in such a manner. She remembered reading once that vampires only made a claim over a meal if they found the meal entertaining. She didn't think she was that entertaining, maybe they just wanted to see if she would kill again. The thought made her heart drop into the pit of her stomach and she moaned again, curling up into a small ball of exhaustion and confusion.

As she got comfortable again a heavy knock sounded on the door. Seeing as how the only person who bothered to knock was Reiji, Tsuna quickly stood up and opened the door just for her suspicions to be confirmed. "Hello, Reiji-san."

The vampire looked her over. "Get dressed and come down stairs, a guest has just arrived."

"Right."

She watched as the vampire turned on his heel, the moment he did Tsuna shut the door and went to her wardrobe. She wondered what kind of guest that Reiji had in the main room. She imagined it was a vampire, that seemed to be the only type of people that they let into the house...Unless it was another sacrificial bride. Tsuna's heart beat began to accelerate at the thought. If that was the case did that mean she was going to die that night? Did they come up with some excuse why she wouldn't be going back to school? As she pulled on her navy blue skirt and yellow long sleeve shirt she muttered a prayer for her soul. If she was going to die that night she'd rather go to heaven than hell.

Smoothing out her skirt she hurried out of the room and went down to the main room. All of the vampires were sitting around the room, while a tall man stood by a lamp, his fingers playing with the crystal droplets. He was rather tall, nearly 6'3 in height, and had messy brown hair that didn't look like it had been combed that day. He wore clothes that reminded Tsuna of a college professor, all that was missing was a suit coat. As soon as she entered the room his gaze turned to her, the large red eyes looking her over and a smirk growing on his pale face.

"So you're the one." He walked over to her, his steps were slow and with a limp in his left foot. "Such a pretty specimen, however I never thought you'd look slightly Japanese. Those eyes or your's betray your lineage as does your face shape."

Tsuna flinched when he raised a scarred hand to her face and played with her short hair. "Um...Hi, I'm Owari Tsuna."

"I deeply apologize for not introducing myself." He quickly bowed, looking like a tree that was bending before the wind. "Quinnly Azure Hamilton. Most people refer to me by my middle name, you may do so as well, Tsuna-sama."

"R-right."

The vampire straightened up and turned to Reiji. "I would like examining her immediately if I could. I want to measure to see her normal body before taking apart the poison and seeing bit by bit how it would have torn down her body."

Subaru frowned. "You brought this bastard here to use her for an experiment?"

Reiji nodded. "Yes, Jane gave her a poison and I need to understand exactly what it would have done to her. However Azure is the only one who knows exactly how to deal with her poisons having studied with her for so long, I need his help."

"That must have hurt to say." Ayato muttered.

"As if you're any better."

Azure took Tsuna's hand. "If you all are done bickering I'd like to take her to a lab as soon as possible."

Reiji stood up form his chair. "Yes, I'll take you to my lab."

"Thank you, Reiji-sama."

Tsuna's body stiffened as she was dragged up the stairs, her feet trying to dig into the carpet so she wouldn't have to move, but Azure was far stronger than her despite his weak appearance and it didn't take long for her to be moved and sent to her newest doom.

...

The whole set up reminded her of a horror movie. The room was mostly dark except for the blinding light that was being focused over her body. The walls were all made of grey stone and there was an acidic smell that made Tsuna's stomach churn. Her arms were bound with leather as were her none of that was as bad as the sight of Azure and Reiji standing above her with white doctor masks over their mouths and white latex gloves. Behind both of them she could see shelves that had bottles full of strange liquids and filled with equally strange body parts such as eyes, stomachs, and even a nose.

"Alright, let's take some of her blood before injecting some of the poison." Azure said, picking of a long needled syringe.

Tsuna shifted slightly, trying to get away from the man's small hands that reached out for her. Reiji huffed and pressed a hand over her chest, the pressure knocking the wind out of her lungs and giving Azure a chance to take her blood. She squeaked when the needle made contact and the familiar feel of blood leaving her body helped fuel the nausea in her stomach. "R-Reiji, I don't feel well. I don't want to do this."

"No one cares about what you want." He said. "We need to gather information on your grandmother."

Azure nodded as he slipped the needle out of her body and leaned down, his nose centimeters from her neck. "You smell divine, Tsuna-sama. Not as lovely as your grandmother, but still amazing enough to make my mouth water. It makes me wonder if you could kill me if I drank from you."

"If that was the case my brothers and I would be dead." Reiji said.

"Is that so?" He sat up. "How often do you actually feed from her, Reiji-sama? That unamused look on your face tells me not often. If that's so then I would like to see first hand the effect of you drinking from her."

Reiji rolled his eyes, but took off his mask anyway. "Fine, but take notes. I doubt I will have a need to do this again."

Tsuna's breath hitched as Reiji leaned down, his cold breath moving over her neck. She shut her eyes as his fangs brushed her neck, but instead of entering they went downwards past her collar bone with his hands pushing her shirt aside and just above her breast. At that point his fangs clamped down on her skin making her face heat up, her breath becoming labored as she fought the pleasure. In the background she heard Azure saying her name and doing messing with something metal that touched her skin. She shifted her body slightly, a whimper escaping her lips when Reiji removed his fangs, his tongue peeking out and licking her skin as he found another patch to bite down on, this one being close to a vein. She shrieked as he exploited it and tried to move, but screamed again as the leather bit into her wrists and drew blood. "R-Reiji!"

She shuddered as a cold hand gripped her lower back and raised her up somewhat, allowing his fangs to dig harder and deeper into the vein. She dug her fingernails into her palms, her toes curling as if it would help the pain go away. Yet as she felt her vein being exploited and the pain rocketing through her system she also felt an unholy fire all through her body. Her head thrashed as another sharp tug at the vein shook her spine. She wanted to beg him to stop, that it was all too much, that he could pop her vein, but she couldn't. She wanted more, she wanted him to dye her body with her own blood as he had his way with her. A sharp gasp passed her lips when he finally let go of her, his eyes flashing as he stared down at her, blood smeared on his face making him look less dignified than usual. However it did't stop the lust from coursing through her, she even wanted to kiss those blood stained lips.

"Wow, Reiji-sama. I think she's lost enough blood that you could kill her." Azure said. "Maybe we should send her to her room?"

Reiji took a handkerchief out of his pocket and tided up his face. "Perhaps."

Azure undid the leather straps and helped Tsuna into a sitting position. "Would you like me to help you to your room?"

Tsuna shook her head, her body soft like cotton in the inside while her outside burned like a wildfire. Azure gripped her wrist and helped her stand up and led her to the door, when she exited the strange lab Azure left her to fend for herself.

...

The next evening Tsuna woke up to find Subaru sitting on the side of her bed. Shifting under the covers she pushed herself up, her muscles screaming in protest. "Hey."

The vampire scowled and dragged her forward, causing her to whimper as pain shot through her body. "What'd they do to you? You were gone for over an hour with those psychos."

"Reiji fed from me is all."

"That sick bastard." His hands fisted. "He didn't need to round you up just to do that. Look, you need to stay away from Azure. He had an unhealthy obsession with Jane and he's gonna be just as obsessed with you."

"Why?" She flinched when his eyes narrowed. "I don't understand."

"Because shut up." He threw her back into her pillows. "Stay away form that asshole, alright?"

"...Fine."

Subaru stood up and went to the door. Tsuna curled up in her blankets and watched him for a moment before once again her thoughts went back to the strange idea that was Subaru. "Hey, Subaru."

The vampire stopped and glanced back at her. "What?"

"You hate it when I ask, so I won't...But thanks," She said, a blush taking over her face. "for looking out for me."

The vampire blinked before turning away and opening the door. "Che, if that dumb-ass plays with you too much then I won't be able to eat."

She smiled slightly. "Well, thanks anyway."

The boy grumbled and slammed the door shut. Tsuna shook her head and relaxed in her bed for a few moments. Today was certainly going to suck, mostly because both Reiji and Kanato had decided to suck nearly all the blood out of her body yesterday. After chanting a prayer she pushed herself out of bed and got in the shower, gripping the shower curtain in an attempt to stay upright. When she was done she dressed for the day and made her way downstairs, her stomach growling as she caught the scent of frying butter and something sugary sweet. Getting to the kitchen she found Azure making a batch of french toast, there was apples cut up in neat slices, fried up bacon, and coffee already made. "Wow, I don't think I'm in the right mansion."

Azure turned back to look at her and smiled. "I suppose that you didn't leave here during the glory days. There were hundreds of servants and all of them would use the servant halls in order to pass things to the masters. of course that was when they moved to Japan, which was soon after the country opened itself up...Sorry," He turned back to the food. "it's not my place to speak to you so freely."

"I-it's fine." She went over to the french toast. "Can I have some?"

"Go right ahead, Tsuna-sama."

She plucked up a plate and put on two pieces of the toast and grabbed an apple slice before sitting down at the table. Only a few minutes later Kanato waltzed in with his Teddy clutched to his chest. "Tsuna-san, good morning."

"Hey..." She was silent as Kanato fixed himself a plate and sat next to her. He leaned over and grabbed the maple syrup and poured plenty of the sticky mess all over his food.

"The only thing that would taste better," He said. "is having your blood on it as well. Bitter and sweet would be amazing."

She flinched at his words, but Azure quickly got in between them, sitting a tall glass full of a red liquid in front of Tsuna. "I'm afraid that it's impossible today, Kanato-sama. Tsuna-sama has had too much blood taken from her recently and must rest."

"Oi, don't use sama with Chichinashi." Ayato snapped as he entered the room.

"I'm sorry, Ayato-sama."

Tsuna rolled her eyes as she practically saw Ayato's ego swell up...If it could even do that with how huge it was. Ayato grabbed some of the apple slices and sat down on Tsuna's fee side, making Kanato glare at him. "Where were you yesterday, Chichinashi? Ore-sama was hungry after school."

"I walked home with Kanato." She said. "I thought you knew that."

Ayato's eyes narrowed. "You belong to me, Chichinashi don't forget that."

Kanato growled and wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her close to his chest. "No she's not. You haven't claimed her yet so-"

"How do you know?" Ayato snapped. "I could have while you were asleep!"

"She doesn't smell different." His nose skimmed her neck, making her shudder and that ungodly lust to come back. "If you claimed her then she would smell like it. But I'm going to claim her, then you won't be able to keep her from me anymore."

Ayato slammed his hand on the table as he stood up, his entire body stiff as he stared his brother down. "You wanna bet?"

"Ayato, Kanato, enough!" Reiji said as he walked into the room. "Neither of you may claim her in that manner until I finish running my experiments or until He tells us you can. Until either of those happen, and they probably won't, I don't want you doing that with her."

"..."

"..."

Tsuna pushed Kanato's arms, but he refused to budge. Sighing she shifted and got in his lap, making the vampire huff at her, but said nothing as he continued to eat. When Kanato was done he released her, allowing Tsuna to get up. As she did she wondered off to go find something to do as she waited for it to be time for school. Heading up the stairs she frowned when she heard water running. Going into a bathroom she blanched when she saw Shu lying in the tub, fully clothed, and with his ear buds firmly plugged in. "Are you trying to electrocute yourself?"

"...You didn't knock."

"And you didn't take off your mp3 player." She went over to the tub, her hands settling on her hips. "Did you fall in or something?"

"I'm taking a bath."

"With your clothes on?" She shook her head and waved the thought away. "Alright, I'm gonna leave you to it."

She left the room and shut the door behind her.

**...**

**A/N: And there we go. I hope you all enjoyed this new chapter as well. Has anyone else questioned why Shu could get in the bath with all his stuff on and not get shocked? No, just me? Okay. **


	34. Code 34

**A/N: So…Haven't updated since April, I think? So let's just cut the crap and move onto the reviews. **

**MissIWriteSinsNotTragedies: And your name changed, the reference is now irrelevant. Damn my bad pacing! I have no clue, I guess he doesn't care since he wouldn't die from it. XD**

…

Azure watched from the shadows of the hallways, his steps careful and quiet as he followed Tsuna around the mansion. She had come home from school just an hour ago, and had yet to pursue her homework. She had muttered something to herself about being cooped up thanks to tests, and had been wondering around aimlessly since then. He frowned and sank into the shadows as he sensed another vampire, and only seconds later Laito came out of the bathroom. There was a towel around his shoulders and droplets of water clung to his bright red hair. He grinned and leaned down, his words quiet as he forced Tsuna to look at him. "Ah, Slut-chan was waiting for me?"

"No." She didn't pull away though, her face blooming a dark red. "I'm just restless, I hate test days."

"I can calm your heart," A hand slid up her shirt and pressed over her heart. "or speed it up. You don't want that, are you sure?"

He leaned down and licked from her jaw all the way up to her ear before biting down. The smell of blood drowned the hall and made Azure's throat tighten. It smelled warm and spicy, like fresh coffee with extra nutmeg dashed in for taste. In the back of his mind a lonely feeling drifted in, and his hand unconsciously went to a small locket around his neck. The girl's blood quality wasn't nearly as good as Jane's, there was an almost gritty smell that accompanied it, but it still reminded him of her. His attention returned to the couple when he heard a loud bang. Tsuna was against the wall, Laito covering her while Subaru glared at his older brother. "Oi, let go of her already. "

Laito gave a low laugh and wrapped his arms around Tsuna's waist. "Are you jealous, Subaru? She's gotten all hot and willing, but you haven't done anything with her yet, have you?"

"I don't play with my food."

"Really?" Laito leaned down and licked at Tsuna's neck, while his hands wondered over her body pecking at the buttons of her blouse. "Come on Slut-chan, why don't we give him a show?"

Azure shut his eyes, calming himself down a moment, before pulling away from the shadows. "Laito-sama, I would like to see Tsuna-sama for a moment, if you please."

Subaru's body stiffened while Laito moaned and buried his face into Tsuna's chest. "Not now, we're about to get to the good part!" He lifted his face somewhat. "Besides, why're you so interested in her without Reiji around? You don't have a crush on her, do you?"

Azure dug around in his slack's pocket before dragging out a piece of paper. "Reiji-sama asked me to conduct some rudimentary tests for him while he finishes his schoolwork. That won't be a problem, will it?"

Subaru pushed Laito off and grabbed Tsuna, causing the girl to gap up at him. "Subaru…"

"If that bastard wants her, he can come get her himself." With that said he disappeared, leaving Azure to stare at the spot with narrowed eyes.

…

Tsuna grunted as she hit the back of the coffin with the majority of Subaru's weight on top of her. She waited a moment for Subaru to right himself and tell her to kindly 'get the hell out', but instead he just remained on top of her. His cold breath tickled her ear and she could feel the his grip on her tighten.

"Subaru, you're hurting me."He didn't seem to hear her, and remained in that position. She shifted slightly in an attempt to push some of his weight off, just to hear him growl and pin her arms over her head. "Hey!"

"Shut up." He didn't raise his head off of her. "You're always doing this. Always tempting me more and more to spoil you rotten. Do you really not value your life?"

"I'm not temp-"

"You are." He raised his head, eyes narrowed. "Your blood, your skin, your moans. All of it! But you don't even notice do you, don't even try to stop."

"I'm sorry."

He scoffed. "Don't bother apologizing. It's too late for that now. You're the one who wanted to tempt a monster, now you have to accept the responsibility."

He bent his head back down and licked her neck gently, bathing her newer scabs with his saliva and careful to not allow his fangs to brush over them. Tsuna gave a low sigh and relaxed a bit in his hold, her body sinking into the soft blankets. Subaru was different from the other brothers when feeding from her, it was always gentle with a hidden type of passion. She moaned when he bit down into a healed portion of her neck, the bite hard and swift. She liked this, while she was so used to the harsh actions of the others, she didn't mind that treatment, but this one was the ultimate culmination of pain and pleasure. She arched her back into him, another low moan escaping her lips. Subaru grunted, his bite and grip becoming harder on her.

"Don't enjoy it, dammit!" He raised himself up, blood dripping off the side of his mouth and his breathing heavy. "You're only making it worse."

"I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing."

They remained in silence, Tsuna feeling shame wash over her. She hadn't meant to allow him to see that she actually liked it. It all just slipped out, she really didn't think that he would care so much. Once again her mind was plagued with what happened to make Subaru act this way. He was never going to tell her, but perhaps all she needed to do was push him. Out of all the brothers she trusted Subaru the most, and while she wasn't willing to out her entire life in his hands, she was willing to put some of her well being into it. A very contradicting statement, but one that she was ready to stand on. For so long now she had been idling in this place either trying to escape or outright rebel, but maybe it was time to blend in?

She remembered Ayato and Kanato arguing over who would 'claim' her. From what she could tell, that just meant who would have sex with her in a display of dominance. And while it would probably make more sense to give herself away to Shu, the eldest, she just didn't think he would defend her properly. Tsuna could already imagine the disappointment that her parents would have, giving away her virginity out of desperation. But it would be the best way to stall, at least until Reiji's and her grandmother's plans with the poison came to fruition.

"Subaru." She said slowly. "Why is it so wrong for me to like your bites?"

The vampire sighed and got off her, giving her a moment to breathe normally before he laid down beside her. "Because it's unnatural."

"Is that all?"

"Shut up and go to sleep."

He turned his back to her and scooted far enough away as to avoid touching her. Tsuna sighed but settled into her new bed for the morning, ready to take this challenge head on.

…

Alice stared at a list in her hands, a cigar dangling out the side of her mouth, the smoke making her eyes burn. "And you sure all the precautions are in place? I don't want this dumbass messing up anything, lover."

A tall spindly man nodded eagerly. "Yes, milady! He shouldn't be able to escape easily with all the charms and silver we've managed to surround him with. However the transfer will be difficult, and we may even have to do some work to the mansion as well."

Alice took the cigar out of her mouth. "That's fine, I just want this case over with. Damn, nobles are a nasty pain to deal with."

The man crept closer to her desk, his small dark hands playing with his blue tie. "Do you want me to relieve you?"

Alice glanced over to him, a smirk curling onto her lips. "Now what a good sex slav-husband. But as much as I'd like to fuck you on my desk, I need to go look at our precious prisoner." She stood up from her desk and went to the door, pausing as she opened it. "But be ready for me when I get back. I'll probably be in a better mood once I see our prisoner."

The man bowed, looking like a tall tree bowing before the wind. "Of course, milady."

Alice nodded and shut the door, the smile slipping off her lips as she walked down the dark halls of the prison. Cluttered in every space and corner were cells, all of them filled with dead eyed vampires who had done something to piss off the royals or nobles of the vampire world. The bars were glistening silver and in the middle of each floor was a hex that would send up a spear to impale the victim should they try to escape. They were never killed, the death penalty was illegal, but the torture was more than enough to get most vampires to not even think about escape.

Stopping outside a cell Alice peered into it. "Well, today's your lucky night. I think bossman just has a sick sense of humor, because you'll be begging to come back to this place."

There was the sound of chains jangling before a hoarse voice spoke. "I'm not going to join Amelia's harem, am I?"

"You'll wish." Alice pulled out ring of keys and shook them. "Nope, bossman wants me to send you straight home and into the loving embrace of your sons…Sounds deathly close to a death penalty if you ask me. Isn't that right, Karl Heinz?"

…

**A/N: Yup, not a real cameo, but the man exists. **


End file.
